Past, Present and Future
by rmikaelson
Summary: Hermione Granger has got nothing left. No friends, no family, no emotions. Then she meets Mason Lockwood who leads her to Mystic Falls and a whole new mess. Vampires, werewolfs and doppelgangers. How will she deal with all of this and her past? Without her emotions she is uncaring and unloving so what will she do when love corners her?
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the passing trees in silence. I had been sitting in this uncomfortable car for hours without any sort of entertainment and I was getting bored and a bored me wasn't good nowadays. A year ago, I would've never imagined myself like this. Without a trace of emotion and as far away from my home as you could go. This just wouldn't have been possible. But I guess things change, and in my case, they changed drastically. Well the most significant difference is me. I cannot feel anything. No anger, no pain, no happiness, no love, no nothing. It was like I was an empty shell while my soul was gone from my body, buried deep underground with my dead friend and family.

I have never heard of such thing before, but quite frankly I was glad that it happened. I didn't have to worry about anything in the world and could just relax and have fun. And that is another thing that changed about me. Fun wasn't a word in my vocabulary a few years ago. All I cared about was learning and grades. That was all that mattered to me, but now, who bloody cares about that? The old Hermione Granger was gone, and this was the new me.

"I'm bored, Mason! How long will it take to get there?" I whined like a little child while giving him a slight glare. I couldn't stay scooped up like this anymore. My legs were aching and my butt was getting numb. I wasn't used to such long rides like this.

"Don't be such a child, Mia. We will be there soon enough." Mason Lockwood answered not even sparing me a glance. I don't really remember how we met but I knew that he was kind enough to help me and take me in. He was a handsome man in his late twenties. Many women would be drooling over him but me. No way. He was also a murderous beast every full moon but I didn't care. It wasn't like he was about to kill me every single day and on full moons I would just avoid him while he locks himself up.

"Mystic Falls? What kind of name is that?" He chuckled at my statement while I was actually curious. I mean seriously, why would you name a town like that. "Look we are here." He pointed at the sign saying _Welcome to Mystic Falls._ I felt a shudder go down my spine. This wasn't a good sign. Something bad will happen here and I could just feel it.

We drove for a few more minutes until we reached a large house or should I say a mansion. There were many people there which meant something was going on. "What are we doing here again?" I asked as I forgot to ask him before and he gave a quick response. "We are here to mourn over my brother. Also to party." I smirked at his remark and turned back to look at the beautiful scenery.

"So the black sheep returns." A young man said while staring at Mason. He had a few similar features to him which suggested they were related. The boy still didn't notice me since I was slightly struggling to find my bag and get out of car.

"Tyler?" Mason asked disbelievingly. _Hah, I was right! They are related._

"Yeah…"

"What happened to you? In my mind, you're twelve years old."

"That is two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." I chuckled. Uncle Mason just didn't sound right to my ear. He was just too carefree to be an uncle. Well he still could be the cool uncle who sends gifts from all around the earth…

Then they shared a guy hug and then that is when I finally jumped out of the car and made my way towards them. "Aww Mason." I said at this cute moment. They stepped back from each other and both looked at me giving me the spotlight.

"Who is this?" Tyler asked giving me a curious glance. I didn't bother extending my arm and simply said, "I'm Hermione, you can call me Mia. I'm basically Mason's new best friend." I grinned while Mason glared at me. "Am I embarrassing you in front of your relatives?" I asked innocently and he grabbed by my arm and led me inside. _I guess I did…_

I trailed behind Mason who was talking to random people before I got uninterested and went my own ways. My own ways meant the food tables. I was starving and this was like heaven to me because food was everywhere. I felt someone's stare at me so I looked around. My eyes were met with a pair of bright blue ones. He was hot, but not my type. I ignored his gaze and kept taking random food from my trays and stuffing it into my mouth. And I must say, not very lady likely.

I walked around the house aimlessly for about 10 minutes before I passed a room that caught my interest. There were two girls in it. One was staring intently at the other one who looked like she was moaning in pain. Then she stopped. "I've been around a long-time Bonnie; you are going to have to do better than that." Then the one speaking grabbed 'Bonnie' by her neck baring her fangs. A vampire huh? Then 'Bonnie' opened the door by magic. Another witch.

"Katherine." I heard a voice say and the vampire turned to look. "Stefan." She murmured in a silky voice.

"Let her go." The man said calmly and 'Katherine' shrugged. "Okay." And then she left leaving me and the other witch alone.

"Well isn't this an interesting sight." I said loudly with a slight smirk. The look on Bonnie's face was priceless and I had to keep myself from laughing out loud. I could already tell that she was planning to lie to me. "It is a pleasure to meet you _Bonnie."_ I emphasised her name. She was a witch, that I was sure of but she wasn't like me. She wasn't a wand-wielder which made me pick up an interest in her. I have never in my life met a witch that gets her powers from the nature and not herself.

"How much did you see?"

"Do not fret I only saw how 'Katherine' tried to kill you." I explained rolling my eyes at her reaction. "I know you are a witch and that little friend of yours was a vampire." I went on making her eyes pop out of her skull. My first day here and already I'm in this mess. She then something that I didn't expect and extended her hand and once again introduced herself, "I'm Bonnie Bennet."

I didn't want to shake her hand but oh well, what a girl must do. "Hermione or Mia." Her eyes widened and I knew, I knew I shouldn't have shaken her hand. She saw a vision. I heard that the nature witches were good at Divination. I mean seriously, out of every single class they had to be good at Divination. The only class I was terrible at.

"You... you are a witch?"

"Yep." I shrugged and lit all the candles in the room without even trying. For this spell, I didn't even need a wand or any incantation. Bonnie looked at me in surprise and wonder. I guess she never encountered another witch before.

Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her. She was lucky because I wasn't in a mood for a fight, but if I was and someone tried to drag me, it wouldn't have ended well for then. But I let her drag me to wherever she was going. When we were outside I saw an identical looking girl to the vampire.

"Elena!" Bonnie shouted in relief.

"Bonnie, what happened, who is this?" The girl asked. _Why am I even I this mess?_

"Okay so this vampire chick that looks exactly like you tried to kill her." I explained briefly in a bored voice. I didn't care about what happened but I had to admit, at least this isn't as boring as I thought it would be when I came here with Mason. On that thought, where _is_ Mason? "Oh and I'm Hermione." I put on a friendly smile even if it was a fake one. She gaped at me, seeming to process everything I said. "I think I'm going to go. I will talk to you later Bonnie. Maybe we can hang out some time."

I left them and went in search for Mason who was currently talking to some random people. I walked up to him, smirking at him slightly. He didn't seem to notice me yet and I decided to do the only reasonable thing right now. Jump on his back and make him give you a piggy back ride of course!

His reaction was hilarious. He jumped up and almost dropped me in the process. The people he was talking to looked at me like I was mental but I grinned at them. "What the hell, Mia?" He demanded.

"Piggy back ride!" I yelled and I could almost feel every single pair of eyes burn holes in my back but I didn't care. I just laughed my ass off as Mason tried to get me off his back. And let me tell you this, he wasn't very successful. When I was satisfied with how annoyed he was, I finally let him go.

"Why do you always have to embarrass me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was freaking tired. Mason dragged me for a run with Tyler and let me tell you this, I wasn't in a mood for a work out. Even if I am not in such bad shape, I am still not that eager to exercise. I mean it was supposed to be Tyler and Mason time but he just decided that I am a teenager and I shouldn't be lonely so he made me come. I can do just fine on being on my own.

But even though I wasn't in a state or a mood for running for miles, I still went and kept up with the boys. Actually, I was probably faster than them, and let's not forget the fact that Mason is a werewolf and Tyler has the gene which meant that I outran a supernatural being who is like 10 times faster and stronger than an actual human.

It was a euphoric feeling when we got back to the huge Lockwood mansion which Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mother graciously let me stay in with Mason. She probably did it just to be polite in front of all the people. If people from town weren't around and Mason wasn't there with me she would have probably just left me on the streets.

"Was it like 7?" Tyler grunted out as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"6. I don't count the last one." Mason replied.

"Tyler, you crawled it." I grinned. Tyler did get kind of slow in the end. I heard Mason laugh out loud while Tyler just looked at me disbelievingly. "What?"

"I think grandma Lockwood would actually pass you." Mason added in before he snickered. "In her walker."

"Okay, shoes off you two. Mud, my mum..." He motioned his hand as if it was cutting his neck and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah…" I muttered before I sighed in relief. My legs were burning and aching so badly and it was heaven to take those hellish shoes off and sit down. All I needed now was a long calming shower.

"So all this anger and aggression you were talking about. Notice the difference when you exercise?" _Oh… he was giving him the talk_. Not that talk! The talk about werewolf things and how to control the anger issues. Well Tyler didn't know that…yet.

"Dude, I play 3 Varsity sports, I work out 4 times a week and run 3. I'm going to say no." Wow, this guy really is obsessed with sports. If it was me, I wouldn't be bothered to do most of it.

"Do you have episodes?" Mason questioned further while I just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say. I felt like I was interrupting their bonding time and listening into conversations I shouldn't hear. Tyler gave Mason a look before he shurgged. "I mean it starts off normal. I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy, you know. It just amplifies and I go off."

"You black out?"

"Yeah. It's like I go blind with rage." He threw a water bottle at Mason and he caught it with grace. "Is there a pattern? Like once a month only at night?" He asked curiously while Tyler looked like he was deep in thought. I don't know how he still hadn't picked up on what Mason was hinting at.

"All I knew is that I lose myself you know? For that time, I become something else and I hate it." That was the last thing he said before he sauntered out of the room leaving me and Mason staring at the place where he just stood. We stayed there for a few minutes in complete silence before I decided that I had better things to do then just sit around. Like getting ready to go to the Carnival which Bonnie invited me to.

"Okay, I'm going. I need a shower immediately. In fact, so do you. You stink." I gripped my nose to prove my point. Then I left in search for the room I was staying in.

And trust me, that was a really hard task. Even though Hogwarts was like 10 times bigger I knew it by heart, but this place, I'm here for the first time and all of these rooms looked exactly the same. When I finally found the bedroom, I sighed. The room was big. Well it was big for me. It had a queen-sized bed in the middle of it and a walk-in closet in the right of it. The walls were all clean white and the ground was covered in laminate and rugs. There was a large window with a seat. It looked over the large grounds the Lockwoods had. Overall it was pretty.

I walked into the connected bathroom and quickly took off my sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water run down my scarred body before I started scrubbing it to get all the dirt off. Then I moved to my frizzy hair. It took me about an hour to finish everything. I was always a person who took long showers.

I put on my skinny jeans and a simple white shirt. My hair was out in its natural wavy form. "Hurry up, Mia!" Mason yelled and I let out an annoyed groan. A girl has to have her time to get ready.

I slipped on my sneakers and my denim jacket and went out the room and ran down the stairs. I went through the exit door and into Mason's car. In my opinion, I got ready fairly quickly compared to other girls who take hours doing their hair and makeup. I see no point in doing that.

I had to sit in the back since Tyler also took a ride with us. Me and him kept bickering between each other about the radio station. I must admit, I cheated a little. I used some magic to make the station which I wanted to keep playing no matter what Tyler did. He got really annoyed but didn't say anything for the rest of the ride while I kept smirking. Mason understood what I did and shook his head in disappointment but I still saw him silently laughing.

When we arrived, we split into different directions. I went to find Bonnie while Mason and Tyler went somewhere… I'm not actually sure where. After a few minutes of walking aimlessly around the Carnival I noticed her. She was walking next to the Elena or Katherine… whichever, talking between each other.

"…this is a huge success." I heard Bonnie say as I approached them.

"You mean I can be more than just a freak vampire havoc?" This was Elena. I could tell because of how different she acted from her vampire doppelganger. She was sweet and shy while Katherine was confident and mean. "Good for you." Bonnie smiled and then they both let out a giggle.

"Hello Bonnie, Elena." I said casually and waved my hand. "'Mione! You are finally here! We have been waiting for you." Bonnie said and something inside me stirred.

 _"Please don't tell me that you are planning on going to the library on your birthday, Mione?" Harry and Ron asked while we sat in the Great Hall. Well it was Harry who questioned me because Ron wasn't even able to speak with his mouth so full of food. He was seriously eating like an animal._

 _"Um… Maybe?" I grinned sheepishly before my face consorted into a frown. "Don't call me that."_

"Hey uh... Carter, right? You are with the Carnival?" Elena asked some random guy. I saw Bonnie stand up higher and put her chin up. She had a slight tinge of pink on her dark skin. She liked him. I tried to ignore the tingling feeling of love in my heart. The flashes of my past have recently started coming back and so have my emotions. Bit by bit everything was coming back, and I really didn't want that.

"That be me." Then he turned to Bonnie and smiled. "What do you need beautiful?"

"Oh… uh. What do you know about karaoke speakers?" She stumbled on her words and he chuckled. "Why don't you show me the problem?"

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." I said and she nodded her head with a ridiculous grin on her face. "Yeah, come on." She motioned to the place where the Karaoke Speakers probably were.

The next thing I knew Tyler was in front of me. "You are coming with me, Bushy." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to a crowd of people who were gathered around table. He went to the table and told me to stay here. I stood in the corner of the room looking at Tyler and how he was winning.

"Ah… You are lurking."

"I'm observing."

"More like obsessing.

"This guy has strength. "I listened in on someone's conversation. I didn't know who it was but it was obvious that they were talking about Tyler. They stood directly behind me and I could just feel the danger radiating from them.

Then Mason stepped into the view challenging Tyler. _Oh, this is going to be good._ They stayed in the same position for a few seconds before Mason won. I cheered loudly for him.

"Alright, he is the champ. Who wants to go next?" Tyler asked the crowd and the voice behind me spoke up. "Stefan wants a go." There was an awkward silence for a few moments and I could just imagine the two men having a staring contest before 'Stefan' spoke up, "Yeah, uh… sure. I'll have a go."

He looked like I expected. Brown locks, forest green eyes, broad forehead. "Get him Stef!" The voice behind me shouted and I decided to turn around and look. I was quite shocked to see the same man I caught staring at me at the Mayor funeral.

I looked back at the two men arm wrestling. I could tell that they were both were equally strong because of how much they were both concentrating. But once again, Stefan's arm touched the table and Mason won. "Go Mason!" I yelled.

Stefan walked back to the place he was standing in before. I don't think they've noticed that I was standing just a few feet away from them because of how freely they were talking. "You didn't put any effort in!" The blue eyed one said with disappointment while Stefan had a worried face. "Actually I did."

Me and Mason were just having a night stroll in the parking lot when we saw Tyler. Fighting with Carter, was it? Mason started running towards them, just to break up the fight so Tyler wouldn't kill anyone. He stood in the middle of them and started shouting. "What the hell man!" Carter tried coming at Tyler again. What was wrong with him? Mason grabbed him by his throat and pushed him back. Then another fight broke down.

Mason was on the floor one moment and another, he was jumping in the air, his eyes flashing yellow. And judging by Tyler's face, he saw that as well. "Your eyes…" He mumbled but Mason just ignored him and turned to Carter and hit him in the face, knocking him out cold.

The werewolf grabbed Tyler by his arm and dragged him away from all of this. Something caught my eye. 'Stefan' was standing in the bushes and staring at what happened. I knew that whatever happened was his fault so I decided to do something. And that something was to light up the bush he was standing behind. When I was done, I ran after Mason and Tyler.

Once again I was left all alone to wander around this place. I was supposed to hang out with Bonnie but I haven't seen her since when I got here at the start. I was walking around some building when I saw fire. And Bonnie. And the blue eyed man laying on the floor about to get burned. I chose to butt in because I had nothing better do. I strolled towards them and took out my wand. I pointed it at the fire and whispered "Aguamenti". The fire was soon gone. She looked at me with shock all over her face. "Why did you stop me?" She asked, anger evident in her voice.

"I may not care about him, but I don't think he deserves to die." I said and then Elena ran into the view and took Bonnie into a hug. I just smiled sadly and decided that I should just apparate back into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apples. (This is how I usually greet people... weird, I know.)**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to whoever is reading this. It is my first fanfiction. Ever. And I'm trying my best to make it good. So yeah! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and if you like it please review or favourite or whatever! And don't forget , don't cry, craft!**

"Mason, are you brining me here to kill me? I thought we were friends." I declared while the werewolf running in front of me ignored me completely. _I mean, what is the point of bringing me here if you are just going to blank me? Yeah, there is none._

"Come on!" I groaned but he just kept jogging not sparing me a glance. I could see something in the distance between the trees. It was some kind of small building, or a cellar or something. _Okay, he is seriously up to something._

And then it hit me. How didn't I think of it before? I felt a little dumb of thinking of it just now since I used to be the _Brightest Witch of My Age_ or whatever. He was going to lock himself up there on the full moon. Which was tonight. Great. I just adored full moons when Mason was a deadly beast that tried to do anything to just get a go at my neck. Note the sarcasm there.

He then went down the stone steps into the darkness of the cellar. And I followed him. It was just like I expected it to be. Creepy and cold. I shivered as it reminded me of something I would rather forget. An image of the Malfoy Mansion basement flashed through my mind. Unconsciously I touched the scar on my left forearm. _'Mudblood'._ That was what it said and that was what I was made to know myself as and this word carved in my pale skin didn't let me forget. But I learnt how to hide all my scars over time. It was better that way. No one would ask questions. Not even Mason. He only knew that I was a witch but never knew what happened to me which was a good thing.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was like he was talking to me from a distance even though he was standing right beside me. I was still deep in my thoughts but I nodded and muttered, "I'm not a big fan of basements." Even if I was friends with Mason, I had never went with him while he was locking himself up. And I think he was grateful as well because he didn't want to hurt me.

"Let's go." He said and lightly grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs and back into the fresh air and all of my feelings were gone again. _Thank God, I really don't want to have emotions back. I'm not ready to going back to being the sad geek._

And then we started running again. It took us about 5 minutes before we were finally back in the beautiful mansion. We both went straight inside before we heard voices of the little werewolf and his mother.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Mason asked casually and nodded my head at Tyler and Carol in acknowledgment.

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Thinking of having some friends over for the swim hole. You too Mia. "He looked at me and I grinned. It was long enough since I had a good party.

"Just be careful, honey. If something happens on the property, the family is liable." Of course, that was all she thought of. The family's reputation.

"Of course." Tyler left the room and I soon trailed after him.

"Bonnie and the guy that lost to Mason. Stephen, was it?" I greeted the pair when I saw them talking. I was bored so I decided to explore the town of Mystic Falls. Soon I found The Grill and here I was now.

"Stefan. Have we met before?" He asked and I nodded my head but then shook it. "Kind of. I saw you in the Carnival. I almost burnt you...You are a vampire, right?" He had a shocked expression on his face and I had to control my laughter. "You set the bush on fire…" He mumbled processing my words.

"Yep. You made that guy start a fight with Tyler. He died, afterwards right? Your other friend killed him?" I asked nonchalantly. I didn't really care, I just wanted to make a conversation. But I guess by his face, I chose the wrong topic to talk about.

"Okay… sore topic? Just go on with what you were talking about. I want to hear all about the Mystic Falls gossip before I leave. They didn't seem to mind and went on going.

"I don't know how to make a day walking ring."

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too. Instructions must be in the grimoire."

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell."

"Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay, I think you can figure it out." I looked between in curiosity. It was interesting to hear what they were talking about.

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again." Judgy isn't she? Caroline must've been the one who killed the man.

"No, we aren't making it easier for her, we are just giving her a chance to survive. Listen, every day she is cuddled off from her old life. From you, from Elena, from Matt. It will make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan spoke while both of us listened carefully. I think they have forgotten that I was there.

"How do you know she won't hurt anyone again?" _OMG… Bonnie was annoying me. That 'Caroline' is her friend and she doesn't want to help her. That is just sad._

"I don't. But if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust her with the fact that she can keep it together we might as well stake her right now." Okay, I'm gone. I'm out of here. Bonnie was aggravating me too much.

I walked through the crowds of people looking for someone to talk to. I changed my clothes into something more appropriate for a party like this but still tried to cover up so that much of my skin wasn't visible. But it was, and most of my scars were as well. At least people weren't noticing because they were already too drunk.

I got a drink but the taste of it was… how do you describe it? Oh, yeah… disgusting. But I still drank all of it and threw the cup on the ground. I then remembered that tonight was my least favourite night of the month. Full moon. But Mason needed my help so I trailed down somewhere where people couldn't see me and apparated back into the cellar. I saw Mason chaining himself up as I strolled towards him.

He was sweating so much, it looked like he just had a shower and he was struggling. The pain must have already started. It took the wolfbane out of the bag and mixed it with water before giving it for him to drink. _Oh boy, this was going to hurt._

But he didn't drink it. Rather, he looked up at something' listening. It was easy for him to hear with his supernatural hearing but it took me longer to finally hear. Two people were approaching and I knew exactly who one of them was. Tyler Bloody Lockwood. He had to ruin this.

Mason did the only thing he could think of. He took all of the chains of and bolted out the door me soon after him. I knew this wasn't going to end well for someone. Probably me.

We ran back to his jeep and he fell to the ground.

His cries echoed through the forest and it hurt me to hear my friend scream in pain. Again. I just couldn't believe that this happened every month. He had to go through this every month.

He then stumbled into the car and closed the door behind him with force. The car rocked back and forth with his transformation but I didn't move from my spot. I just stood there staring at vechile waiting for the shouts of pain to finally stop. For this night to be over.

After a while of sitting there in silence except a few growls coming from the car, I saw Stefan approaching here.

"I think you should leave. It is not safe for you to be here." I said as silently as I could so only Stefan could ear it, but he ignored me and kept walking towards where the werewolf was located. Suddenly, the car window broke and Mason, or should I say a wolf jumped out and disappeared into the darkness of the forest while Stefan stared at the spot where he just gone.

And then he was gone too, leaving me there completely alone. _That is a bit rude isn't it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people!**

 **Me is back again with another chapter. I want to finish these chapters quickly so we can finally meet the originals aka the best characters in the whole show. I mean have you seen Kol...**

 **Okay, the last thing I wanted to say is that you should eat apples!**

 **I hope you like this! Please review and follow and whatever else you can do here!**

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" Tyler approached us as we were about to walk out the door. Mason told me what happened last night because I went back to the house. Apparently, Tyler saw Mason turning into a wolf. Another problem on our hands, awesome.

"Nah, man. Barbeque at Jenna Sommers house." He would have found time to talk to Tyler but I guess he was avoiding the topic of werewolves for now. And for a good reason.

"Come on man, give me 2 minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!" By Tyler's voice I could tell he was desperate. But let's not forget the saying, _Curiosity killed the cat._ And in this case, Tyler would probably get killed somehow if he did get tangled into the supernatural business.

"Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turn into a wolf, no it's not going to happen to you." And this is where he slipped up.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you are not going to trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this and neither did I until it happened to me." Mason was lying and he knew it. In a town crawling with vampires and whatever other supernatural beings there are in here, he will most likely trigger the curse.

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler pushed even further but I knew that Mason wasn't going to say it. Not under circumstances like this.

"Ignorance is a bliss, trust me."

"You come back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask question?" Okay, the guy did have a point. If I was in his position, I would have already snooped everything out.

"I can't say anything more. I'm sorry, Tyler. It is just better for you to not know." Tyler seemed to ponder for a second before he spoke up once again. "You ever found that moonstone?" He had a sly expression on his face when he saw Mason's attention back on him.

"You know where it is?" Mason asked lightly but I knew that this wasn't a light topic. I didn't approve of him being with Katherine aka the vampire bi**h and I knew she was using him to get the moonstone, but he was naïve enough to believe that she actually loved him and didn't listen to me when I tried bringing it up.

"What is so special about it?"

"I told you. It was my mum's. Sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I brought it up, right? See you later." They shared a short stare down before we slipped out the door.

"Smooth Mason, smooth." I commented on the scene that just happened and he chuckled. "Shut up, Mia."

"I mean, you handled this situation so well!" I said sarcastically before stepping into the car

"Aha! Good news! I found the shot glasses." Mason said with a victorious grin on his face.

"Finally! I need a drink." I muttered before trying to grab one of them but Mason took them away from me and walked towards Jenna and Elena. "Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper… Why do you have to take all the fun out of things?"

"Okay, it is my que to go. You coming Mia?" Elena asked and I was quite surprised that she invited me since we weren't that much of friends. I shrugged and followed her outside to the porch. She took out her phone and checked it for like a millionth time before deciding to call someone.

"Hey… I'm just checking in. Did you get the message about Jenna's barbeque? Call me when you can." She said before another girl came into the view. She was blonde, bright blue eyes. You know, the cheerleader type. I guessed it was Caroline, the newbie vampire who killed a random guy. The one Bonnie didn't want to help. But by her being outside in her sun I could tell that she did make the ring.

"I don't believe we met. I'm Mia, Mason's friend." I extended my hand and waited for her to shake it. "I'm Caroline." She gave me a bright smile and took my hand. I large shudder went down my spine and I felt the aura of death around her. _So, this is the feeling you get by touching a vampire…_

"So was that Stephen? Wait… Stefan?" I said confused. I kept forgetting his name. I don't know why but something in my mind didn't let me remember him. It was weird.

"Yeah. He hasn't called me back. I can't decide if I should be worried." Elena replied and I shook my head slightly. Love, such a weird thing. I didn't think I would ever feel that again. Or anything in that matter. But something has changed. Something massive.

"I'm sure he is fine. God, I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it is a great way to sublimate the cravings. Well it is horrible, just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day." Caroline's eyes widened in horror when she remembered that I was sitting right beside her. She still didn't know I was a witch. I decided to mess with her for a little.

"What… what do you mean? Cravings for b-b-blood? What are you?" I added some stammering which I learned perfectly in my first year of Hogwarts from Mr. Quirrell. Elena gave me questioning look as if asking what-the-bloody-hell are-you-doing? I smirked as if telling my plan and she gave me a slight nod, grinning to herself as well.

"Oh no! I meant…um… food! I just can't stop my cravings for food." I started laughing at her spluttering, trying to lie her way out of it. "Your reaction! Oh, wow… it was priceless… Don't worry I know all about vampires." She stared at me for a second before going back to eating her crisps. Elena spoke up next, "I know Stefan really hates that part of him so…" And the conversation went straight back to Stefan. Are boys all girls can talk about?

"He hates that you are a constant temptation."

"He said that?" This was getting interesting.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he sees you? Trust me, it is there." Caroline looked straight ahead. " That is why I had to break up with Matt." What was her deal? I didn't know her but I could tell this wasn't how she acted. Something was up, and I had to find out what.

"Food is ready!" A guy that I have never seen before yelled before going back inside and me following straight behind. My stomach was grumbling from the want of food.

"How old are you Hermione?" I cringed at that name and playfully glared at Ric. "Mia. I don't like my name that much. And I'm 17. I'm going to be 18 next year."

"Shouldn't you go to school then?" He asked again and thoughts erupted in my head. School. I haven't gone to a muggle school in about 7 years and I didn't want to go again. I would be completely terrible. I didn't know any history or maths or whatever else subjects there were.

"Um… No! We are going to leave soon anyways." I wasn't sure when I was going to leave because I didn't know when Mason was going. Wherever he was going, I was going to follow.

"No we are not. I think I should roll you into the high school." Mason grinned evilly.

"I will not, I repeat, I will not go to a muggle high school." I had nothing against muggles. I was a muggle myself, but I didn't know much about everything except a few times I took muggle studies. Forget that, and I was completely clueless.

"Muggle?" Everyone asked and I realised my mistake.

"Yep. Muggle. That is what I call…teenagers!" I thought of it quickly and the they dropped it. Well they I mean Ric, Jenna, Elena and Caroline. Damien on the other hand looked at me rather suspiciously. I can't slip up like that again. Wait… it is Damon! What is it with me and messing up their names?

"Dress. Ballerina!"

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!"

"A dog! A hound dog!"

"Dancing with a wolf." Mason spoke up and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Mason wins! Again." We were playing a random game of guessing what the person drew and for the last hour, Mason won _every single_ time.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna protested and I laughed. Damon wasn't talented very talented in art. What he drew looked like a mutated dog with a pink skirt. I agreed with Jenna in that. The game stopped when Damon left the room to see Elena in the kitchen. He was Steph-no, Stefan's brother who was Elena's boyfriend and Damon also liked Elena. Twisted love triangle going on over there…

He came back minutes later with a pie in his hands and a silver knife to cut it up. What was he up to?  
He gave the pie to Mason and looked at him expectantly. He didn't use the knife and just took a piece of it with his hands. Both Alaric and Ric looked at him suspiciously and he laughed. "What am I…I apologise. I'm an animal."

I sat awkwardly in the back of Caroline's car. There was large tension in the air and I just couldn't take it. But Elena beat me to it. "Thank you for this."

"Here we come. To the rescue." Caroline said.

"Why are you being so snobby?"

"That is my own drama. I'm sure you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio success for a vampire human couplings? I'm guessing no." Caroline said bitchily. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Was she always such a bitch?

"Okay, Caroline."

"Sorry." She said it like she didn't mean it all. There was a slight silence for a little while before Elena turned the radio up and said, "I love this song." I have never heard it before but it wasn't bad.

"What is playing?" Caroline asked the car and a monotone voice answered, "We Radiate by Goldfrapp." Then the car stopped in its tracks. We were in the middle of nowhere and the car broke down. Wow. How lucky are we?

Caroline called the tow to get the car but we waited there for like an hour and it was getting dark. I could've just apparated back to the house but I didn't want to leave Elena alone with Caroline. Who knows what she could've done.

"You sure the tow is coming? We have been waiting for forever." I asked again and Caroline let out an annoyed groan. "I know, it is weird. They said they'd be here by now."

"Yeah. I'm just going to call Jenna." Elena mumbled.

"Good ide—No!" Caroline interrupted me mid-sentence. "Just let me try the tow people again and I'll use my agro voice."

"We can just walk from here." I tried again but Caroline blocked our paths. "We can't just leave my car here."

"We'll come back for it."

"No. Give me a minute. "

"Caroline, what part of I'm worried about Stefan didn't sink in?" Elena asked obviously annoyed by her friend. What was her problem?

"What is the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" This was enough for me. I grabbed Elena's hand and apparated in front of The Boarding House. I been here once before when I was exploring the town so I knew how to get there. Elena looked around and looked like she was ready to throw up. "Are you okay? I know the first time; you might get a little sick…" I trailed off

"What was that?"

"It is called apparition. Quite a useful trick. Many witches and wizards use it to travel. I got my license 2 years ago." I explained but she still looked confused. She didn't question it further though.

We walked into the house and I knew something was not right. I just knew it. And I was right. When Elena was facing me and her back was turned to the door I saw Katherine. It was quite amazing seeing them two next to each other. They looked exactly the same.

When Elena saw, me staring she turned around and came face to face with her doppelganger. "You must be Elena. Oh, and Hermione, I had to see you again. To make sure it was actually you, and now I'm sure. It is not nice to see you again." I looked at her confused but she ignored me and turned back to Elena.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" Katherine walked around her like predator around prey and stared her up and down as if assessing her. "You are asking the wrong questions." And then Stefan came running to save the day. By the time I looked back at where Katherine was standing, she was long gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people!**

 **Here is another chapter for you. A few more and you will finally met Elijah. FINALLY. Well anyways, I hope you like it and please tell me what you think. :)**

 **P.S. Whoever says that they don't like apples, they are lying to themselves and others.**

Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. That was where I was going to spend my day. And I don't even live here, or come close from anywhere near here. I'm from bloody Britain and this is what I spend my days like?

I had much better thing to do like stay in my room, watch TV and not care about anything else in the world. Or I could've went to A bar and gotten drunk and had fun. Either of those choices were much better than this. Okay fine, this was probably better than either of those because I would volunteer and help people, but who cares about that?

I was standing next to Mason and chatting with him while he was unloading some stuff. I was no help at all but at least I was keeping him company while he worked. That is emotional support, people!

After a few minutes, I saw Steph-Stefan approaching with an apologetic look. Of course, I knew what Damien- DAMON. What is wrong with my head? Why can't it just remember those simple names? I knew what _Damon_ did to Mason. He stabbed him. When Mason didn't do anything to him! Does that guy have a death wish?

"Stefan, right? The _other_ Salvatore." Mason said and emphasised 'other'. He was obviously hinting at Damon.

"The nice one. The one offering an apology. "Stefan said coolly and I let out a cold laugh. Like an apology will do for stabbing someone.

"Not interested. "I declared and glared at the man before me. It was supposed to be his brother standing here and doing this speech and not him.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively." He explained. What an excuse!

"You think…"

"You and Damon keep at each other's throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt. And I don't want that. Your family is here so I can't imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alfa male fighting thing and just call it a truce?"

"I made the same offer to your brother, he turned it down…with a knife." Good going Mason, good going.

"He made a mistake and I'm here to ensure that neither one of you get another." He stated. Mason grabbed one of the boxes and started to walk away. "Tell your brother to watch his back." We both said at the same time which made me grin. It was like he read my mind. Well if I was saying the truth, it is me who can read minds and like get into them because I learned legilimency, but that is beside the point.

Stefan grabbed Mason's arm, "Well I'm guessing he only has to worry about that during the full moon, am I, right? Or you would've killed Damon by now. It is one of you, two of us." That made me snap. I hated when people underestimated me or my friends. I glared coldly at him before using a spell I learned from Bonnie. I gave him the biggest aneurism that he had ever felt in his life.

"He isn't alone." I declared. I felt Mason's hand on my shoulder and I knew he wanted me to stop. And I did. Stefan struggled to get up on his feet so I decided to help him slightly. I took out my wand discreetly and pointed it at him and made him fly up to his feet.

"If he comes at me-"He won't" He stumbled out, still having the after effects of the spell but put out his hand and Mason shook it before walking away without a second glance.

"Don't look at me like that! You deserved it. You thought I couldn't protect him from someone like you or your brother. I could take both of you down if I wanted to." With that said I follow Mason's voice who was laughing ahead with some people.

After an hour of so I was bored out of my mind. I lost Mason, I didn't know anyone and there was completely nothing to do. I just walked around aimlessly gazing at people working and laughing amongst each other. Then I saw Elena sitting on a rock looking at the well beside her sadly. Then Caroline sat beside her and they started talking. Then suddenly Caroline stood up and looked at something. I turned and saw that it was her mum, talking to someone on the phone. Caroline went up to her and started speaking slightly angry while Liz looked apologetically at her daughter and walked away quickly. By her face I knew that something wasn't right so I decided to do a thing any other normal person would do. Follow her and look at what she was up to.

It wasn't hard since she looked too distracted to hear the steps behind her. Even though my steps were barely audible.

She met up with two other guys and all of them took out guns. I kept a little behind so they wouldn't notice me but then they started shooting. Once, twice, three times… Who did they shoot? And then it hit me. Damon and Stefan. Mason ratted them out to the Council. I wasn't supposed to care about either of them but I did. For some weird reason, I did and I had to help them.

I ran towards the sound and only saw the silhouettes of people going down the cellar where Mason tried to lock himself up for the full moon. I took my wand out and was on my fight mode. Then Mason passed me and I scowled at him. "What did you do, Mason?"

"I did what had to be done. I thought you were on my side." He whispered back so the people down there couldn't hear.

"I am, but I can't let them die. I'm sorry. I will protect you from them afterwards." I pushed him towards the exit and stalked further down the stairs.

I heard another shot sound and then a scream of pain. "This is how it is going to work. Answer me and you won't get shot. Understand? How many of you are there?" Sheriff Forbes asked. Her voice shook slightly which indicated her fear.

"Liz…please." Damon muttered but once again, he was shot.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" He didn't talk so there was another bang, but this time, not to Damon since he didn't grunt. It was probably to Stefan. "I will drag this out painfully." She said.

"But you are my friend." He grumbled out.

"Our friendship was a lie. Tell me now and I will kill you quickly." There was a pause of silence before she started talking to the men beside her. "He is not going to tell us anything. Kill them both."

"Everyone calm down! No one will be killing anyone today." I stepped out of the shadows so all the people could see me. I smirked at Liz's reaction. "Now give me up your guns and I won't hurt you."

The men started to laugh which made me smirk even more. They didn't know what was coming at them. I pointed my wand at him and casted a quick Confundus Charm before I karate kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

I was about to get the other one, but Elena ran in and he pointed his gun at her, ready to shoot. Then a flash of blonde hair whooshed past me and I knew exactly who it was. It did surprise me that she was ready to expose herself to her mum just to save Stefan and Damon though. "Who else is with you?" Liz asked.

"What is that?" The man asked, shaking slightly and that was when Caroline bit him. She was still in the dark so Liz couldn't see that her daughter had become the one thing she hated most of her life.

When she walked into the light, Liz's face was a mask of pure horror. Caroline had blood all over her mouth and clothes and she still had veins under her eyes. She stared right at her mum with a hint of insecurity in her eyes and murmured out, "Hey mom."

I sat next to Caroline staring blankly at the two vampires healing before me. I didn't say a word to any of them and was deep in my own little world. And it wasn't a very bright place.

This scene reminded me very much of the time me, Harry and Ron got caught and were tortured for hours before we could finally escape. Well that scenario was much worse case than this, but very much similar.

Damon drank blood from the two dead cops. Yes, I said two. Caroline killed one and I killed the other. I didn't mean to end his life but it just happened. It was an accident.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon said to Stefan when he was finished but he declined. "No. I'll be fine, it will just take a little bit longer" His heads was hung down and he looked like he was about to pass out but he controlled himself while Elena held him. I admired him for his self-control.

"No, Damon's right. If there is a time to break your diet-"

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena interrupted. In my opinion she should've made him drink some blood so he could heal and not just keep him in pain.

"This is the most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you. What am I going to do with you?" Damon scrambled to his feet and looked at the Sheriff who sat all alone in the corner.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked a little too hopefully but Liz didn't even want to look at her. "Mum? Mum? Please! Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" There was no answer, just a long pin drop silence. "Mum, please! He will kill you."

"Then kill me." That was the only thing she said but I saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No!" Caroline protested.

"I can't take this. Kill me, now."

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." Damon looked her straight into the eyes and grabbed her up. Everyone started yelling in disapproval. "Relax guys, no one is killing anybody." He said before turning back to Liz. "You are my friend."

This place was a mess, and I wasn't the only one to notice it. "We got to clean this up" The black haired vampire stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **Another chapter is here! I really hope you enjoy it.**

"Hello my least favourite Salvatore!" I greeted Damon as I barged in into his house. Mason was gone when I woke up. In fact, I didn't recall hearing him get back to the house. So, without him, the only person I could annoy in this town was Damon. And it was very easy to do that.

I went up to the drinks and got myself a glass of bourbon before sipping it. "What do you want, witchy?" He asked. _New nickname, huh? It's not that bad._

"Oh you know, just visiting. Have nothing better to do." I said giving him a side glance. He was staring at me with a curious expression, before smirking. "Where is Mason? Too afraid to show his face?"

"Maybe. Haven't seen him the whole day. But I bet I know where he is." I said. I guessed he was with Katherine. He finally got the moonstone and now she will know that and try to get it and then use it for something. I didn't even know what it was she wanted with it. But probably something that wasn't good for anyone.

"Oh do you know?"

"Yep. You will find out soon enough." There was a knock on the door. Then another and another. It was getting quite annoying. "You should get that. It might be something important."

He glared at me before going to open the door. I heard chatter before footsteps came back to the room. Damon walked in first, and soon after him Elena's brother, Jeremy. I haven't officially met him yet, but I heard about him.

"Hello, we haven't properly met yet! I'm Mia." I introduced myself enthusiastically and he smiled at me. I had to admit, he did look cute. "I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

"I know. Elena told me about you." I said while remembering when me and Elena went to the Grill and talked about random things. Well mostly about her because I avoided conversations about me. And I did find out a lot about her. Including her brother. There was an awkward silence going on. I'm guessing because they wanted to talk about something important and they didn't want me to hear.

"I'll be right back." Jeremy said and left the room. Damon had followed him so I was all alone in the room. I don't know what happened but I felt myself being pulled back into a flashback. And this time, not a very pretty one.

 _"I love you." Those were the last words I said to him. To Ron. The fact that the goofy ginger head was gone was just unbelievable. But when I saw him fall to the ground lifeless it had sunken in. I felt the sadness but it was quickly turned into rage. It was so gigantic, so full of hatred that I was blinded by it. It was bubbling inside me threatening to burst. And it did. I turned to look at the Death Eater who did this._

 _I recognised her immediately. Bellatrix Lestrange. The most crazy and dangerous Death Eater out of all. But I did not care. She killed Ron and Ginny, Luna, Tonks. She created so much pain in this world and she had to pay for it._

 _"Ah, my favourite Mudblood! How does it feel to know that you will never see that blood traitor ever again? Tell me again, what was his name? Ron?" She saw me flinch and her grin grew even wider._

 _I couldn't take her taunting anymore. I sent a curse her way and it missed her by only an inch. Her face looked quite shocked that I did that but then she laughed in amusement. I jumped out of the way when a spell was shot at me. Then she sent another and another before it hit me. Just when it touched my skin I knew exactly what curse this was. And I really wished that I would die soon. A person could never feel such pain as the Cruciatus Curse. It was every different kind of pain all merged together to make one large agony. I have been under it several times and I could never get used to it. I squirmed and trashed around but didn't let out a sound. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me scream. And that really annoyed her since he stopped the spell and I was left on the ground. Unmoving and miserable._

 _But she wasn't done with me. She wanted to see me suffer._

 _So, she sent a spell that would leave a mark. Many slashes appeared on my body and I felt the consciousness leaving me. But then I saw Ron's body lying just a few feet away and a surge of power rushed through my veins. I grabbed my wand tightly and stumbled to my feet. I glared at her and whispered "Goodbye bitch" before sending a Confringo curse at her and making her explode._

 _But she wasn't the only one to die at that moment. Just when I felt relief flood over me, I saw Harry and Voldemort duelling. And a jet green light hit Harry square in the chest. I was there in mere seconds and fell to my knees by his body. This was the last string I had. "No, no, no, no…" I kept repeating it over and over again. "Wake up. You can't be dead."_

 _It was just something about my last friend, my last loved one die that I couldn't take in. Now I was absolutely alone in this cruel world. I was never going to be happy again. Only now did my tears spill. Ron, Harry, my parents, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks… they were gone._

 _Then there was another side of me. It didn't feel anything. And that was much better than any of this. So, I let it take over. I got rid of every feeling I had and that was the last thing remembered before I passed out._

I jumped up from where I was laying. I felt the trails of tears on my cheeks and the sweat on my skin. How long was I out?

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard someone ask and in a matter of a second I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the person ready to fight.

"What is that? Is that like a wand? Like for magic?" Jeremy asked and I lowered it slightly. I wasn't going to hurt him, but no one should sneak up on me like that because I could accidentally.

"Yes." I muttered. I wasn't in the mood of talking about the Wizarding World and any of that. After what just happened, I wasn't in the mood of anything.

And I didn't even know why it was happening. It was a complete mystery as in why I was randomly passing out and reliving events from my past. I have never read about that either. I needed to find out.

"So you are a witch? Like Bonnie?" Wow, it was so easy to get him off the topic of why I just fainted.

"Kind of. I'm a witch just a different kind. I'm the more awesome one." I tried to joke and he smiled.

But then the peaceful moment was broken when I heard a scream, It was long and painful. I looked at Jeremy in question and his eyes were wide in horror. "Don't go there, Mia." He warned and I frowned at him.

"What did you do?" I asked keeping my calm demeanour. He didn't answer and just stared at me in pity. What happened?

I ran towards where I heard the scream and then I stopped in my tracks. My dropped to my feet and I felt my blood run cold. Not again!

Damon stood next to Mason's limp body, holding a heart in his hand. He did not. _He did._ A small voice in my head answered for me. Yet again, another friend of mine was dead. This was the exact reason why I did not want to feel anything.

Then Damon noticed me standing on the stairs. He did not smirk; he did not do anything he would usually do. He just stared at the little girl before him about to break down. But she wouldn't. She was going to fight and avenge his death.

"You will pay for this Damon Salvatore. From now on, I'm your biggest enemy and trust me, you really don't want that." I said that in a cold steady voice. I heard the door close behind me and Stefan walk in.

"Were you in this too?" I asked him and he stared at me before looking at Damon and him rolling uo the body. He didn't answer and I understood that he was too.

"I will make you suffer just as much as I have suffered. You will regret ever crossing paths with me." I declared before stomping out of the room. I glared at Jeremy before walking out of the house.

Whatever part of me that felt something before, was now gone.

 **Okay, this chapter was a little emotional. Well I wanted to add something like that into the story to make it a bit more interesting. I really do hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and follow and favourite this story if you like it!**

 **P.S. Grapes are nice and sweet but I mean apples... they are sweet and nice as well!**

 **P.P.S. Have you watched Season 3 of The Originals? The finale was so amazing!**

 **P.P.P.S. My new motto "Don't be a person, be a tree."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back. I'm sorry I couldn't upload because I am so popular and didn't have time because I was out. Joking. I was just sick and wasn't bothered to do anything... I'm still sick now, but I'm in a great mood so I decided to upload this. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was just another day where I was sitting at the bar in The Grill drinking alcohol which I had to make them get me. I spent last night here and came back this morning since I had nowhere else to go. The Salvatores made up a story which in, Mason supposedly left the town which meant that I couldn't stay in the Lockwood Mansion anymore so I had to find another place or I could've just left Mystic Falls. But something here kept drawing me in. It was probably all the drama.

But I felt that something was going to come. And that I should be waiting for it. Whatever it was, it was probably going to cause problems if not to me, then to the Scooby gang aka the Salavatores, The Gilberts, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Hey…" Someone trailed off behind me. I ignored it and went back to staring blankly before me. Bonnie sat down next to me and touched my shoulder. I flinched back from her touch and glared.

"Haven't I made it clear that I hate you all?" I asked with sickly sweet smile. How dare she come here and try to talk to me when all of them killed Mason, my only friend? She is lucky that I haven't blasted off her head yet.

"Look, I'm sorry about Mason." She murmured slowly and I actually couldn't believe her.

"Seriously? You killed my only friend and you are saying sorry? I'm still contemplating how to kill you. I will probably torture you like you did him and then let you die slowly and painfully. How does that sound for you? You know what, I don't care." I stood up and walked past her bumping my shoulder with hers with such force she stumbled back.

"I didn't know they were going to kill him! And I'm your friend." She hurried after me.

"Friends don't betray friends." I stated with expressionless mask on my face. After this I was not going to get any more friends. After all, everyone I care about dies. And I could never trust her.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione."

"Do not call me that." If looks could kill, she would probably have been 6 feet underground by now. She did not deserve to say my name. Only my real friends could.

"Okay…" She looked down for a second before she looked back up at me again. "We are planning to kill Katherine tonight at the Masquerade Ball." Bonnie blurted out and

"I will forget that I hate you for a second. I want to kill someone her as well." I said without much thinking. I just didn't like her. She was so manipulative and she used Mason. She made him trigger he curse and now she deserved to die.

I grabbed her hand and apparated to the Boarding House. Everyone was there and when they saw us two pop out the thin air they gave me a suspicious look.

"Take a chill pill everyone. I want to kill Katherine as well. I still hate you all and want you dead but that can wait." I said as I walked next to Alaric to see all the weapons plastered around the table. I took a random stake and pointed it at Damon's heart hooping I could just pierce it through right there and now but unfortunately I couldn't. Not before we kill Katherine.

I smirked at him before putting the stake into my pocket. I could probably use it later. "So what is the plan, people?" I asked loudly as everyone sat down on the couches in front of the fire place.

"Caroline lures her into a room which Bonnie put a spell on so she couldn't leave. Me and Damon will be waiting there to kill her. Easy as that." Damon explained and I crossed my arms like a little child. "But I want to kill her as well!

"You know what, I don't think we need you there. Go with Ric and make sure Elena doesn't go anywhere." Damon sniggered at my reaction. My whole face fell like someone just ran over a puppy.

"But… What about… Come one, why do I have to be the one who misses all the fun!?" I cried out.

"Because… we don't trust you. What if you are planning to help her?" I gave him a scowl before following Alaric out to his car. Stupid Damon and his stupid trust issues.

Of course, I could just go there uninvited but I didn't even have a proper dress. I didn't do dresses. They were just unnecessary and uncomfortable. Jeans and a shirt were much better but those weren't good enough for a Masquerade Ball. Oh well, I would just have to hang with Elena and Alaric. It was quite hard to control myself and not rip them to shreds but I couldn't. Not now.

"So where are your parents Mia?" He asked casually. I wanted to laugh at his pathetic attempts to make a small talk. "Dead." I said unfazed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever." I had learnt to get used to the fact that I was alone in this world and I didn't need some random guy to make me break down right now.

There was an awkward silence until we got to the house. I didn't want to talk and I could see that he wanted to ask more questions but controlled himself. At least he got the hint that he shouldn't ask about me.

"Elena. Oh, and you must be Jenna. How is your stomach?" I said when I walked into the house and saw the two women sitting. Well one was laying on the sofa.

"Hi, Mia!" She greeted cheerfully like she didn't know what happened just the day before. Did she?

After the greetings, me and Alaric went to the kitchen for no reason at all. I guess it was to give Elena and her aunt some time to talk. When I heard what they were talking about my ears perked up.

"Where is Jeremy, isn't he hungry?" Elena asked.

"He already left for the Lockwood party." Jenna answered like it was no big deal. Elena looked at me and Alaric confusedly and suspiciously at the same time. I just shrugged at her and gave her the most innocent smile I could manage. And I imagine how it looked. It was more like and evil grin.

"He went to that thing?"

"I'm glad. He needs to have more fun. Lose some of that emo thing." Jenna joked.

"I'm going to get some napkins." Elena stood up and I quickly went to Alaric and whispered, "Act normal. She is coming."

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" He asked casually and I had to keep myself from laughing. All of this was just funny for me.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone has been avoiding me and Jeremy is supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that." She listed off and I nodded my head like I was listening to her, while actually I was just thinking about completely different things.

"I don't know what to tell you Elena." He said keeping up his act. I was quite surprised that he could. His phone rang and Elena was about to see what it was before Alaric grabbed it out of the way and cleared his throat.

"So it will be okay if I just head out and meet up with everyone?" Elena was about to walk towards the door but Alaric grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"What are you hiding Ric?" She asked in a very Katherine manner.

"Stefan asked me and Mia to keep an eye on you just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party." Elena looked up at him while I just too in the scene before me. It was as if I wasn't there.

"So, Stefan is at the party too?" Ric let out a silent groan. Then she went on. "He would never go to a party for himself. He did that stuff for me."

"Look, Elena, let this one go okay? Just have a nice day off with your aunt. You are lucky to have it." I muttered the last part to myself. It has been a long time since I had any sort of day just with my family. And now I couldn't anymore. "Okay, Elena?" She stared at him for a second before nodding and walking back to Jenna.

When Elena said that she was going to bed I knew that something was up and that she definitely wasn't going to bed. She was up to something and I had a thought of what. She was going to the party to see what was going on. And as the amazing person I was, I was going to follow her and keep an eye on her.

I heard the front door close and that was my que. "Okay, I'm going now. Bye." I quickly said and followed her out the door. I saw her sitting in her car about to drive off so I apparated onto the seat beside her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her was priceless. Like completely priceless. It was a mixture of surprise, horror and confusion at the same time.

"I'm just going to the party."

"Dressed like that? I doubt it." I smirked at her and nodded my head as if allowing her to drive.

"You know what is going on don't you?" She asked when she seemed to put the pieces together.

"Yep. But not telling you." After a few minutes of her asking me questions and me ignoring her, we were finally at the Lockwood Mansion. It was all decorated and nice and there were so many people but of course me and her had to hide in the bushes.

She grabbed Jeremy who was passing by the arm and dragged him into our hiding spot. I glared at him while Elena started speaking. "What the hell is going on?" Jeremy ignored the question and took out his phone and texted someone quickly.

"They are planning to kill Katherine. They are going to do it like right now." I finally said. I couldn't take all of the tension anymore.

"You are planning to kill her here?" Then Bonnie joined in and I sat down on the ground. I wasn't interested in this. Yes, they were planning to kill her, what is the big deal?

"We had an opportunity, we had to take it."

"Okay, stop with the 'we'. Are you guys crazy? You are going to get yourselves killed!" Oh god. Why does she have to be so annoying all the time? She is such a drama queen!

"Look, Elena. We know what we are doing, Elena." Bonnie replied to her banter.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you gets hurt because of me?" She went on. Does this girl ever stop talking?

"Elena, darling, the world doesn't revolve around you. Killing Katherine isn't about you." I explained as calmly as possible. All of these people annoy me so much. They all care about themselves don't they?

Then she started screaming. Her side and back were getting bloody and she was stumbling on the ground. Does she have such low pain tolerance? She probably does… Jeremy and Bonnie both jumped to help her but I didn't move from my space. I thought she deserved it.

There was another scream and her arm was getting bloody too. This was no doubt a spell. "What is going on?" Jeremy kept yelling but Elena's loud screams muffled it. "It's Katherine you idiots. She asked a witch to link her and Elena together." I said.

"Get them to stop hurting her, now!" Bonnie shouted and Jeremy ran in the direction of the lights.

After a few minutes, a cut appeared on her hand and a few grunts escaped her mouth. "Bonnie, it hurts."

"I can't break the spell. Mia, can you?" I shrugged my shoulders. In probably could've, but I wasn't bothered. I couldn't care less about what happened to her. "Elena, I could try to take some pain away." Elena nodded shakily and Bonnie started chanting incantations over and over again.

After a few hours everything was done. Katherine was defeated and was laying in the tomb and I was walking around the Lockwood grounds not paying attention to anything. And that was what lead to me getting kidnapped. I tried to get away, but before I could, I felt myself getting passed out. Why am I always the one who attracts trouble?

 **DUN DUN DUN! You are going to meet Elijah soon! Yayy! Please tell me what you think and please follow and favourite the story! Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!  
Another chapter, yayyy! And Elijah is finally here. It won't be that long until the others come as well. I cannot wait! Well I hope you like this chapter!**

Confusion hit me when I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar room around me. Another body was laying next to mine, unconscious. Elena. She always drags me into problems! First her stupid boyfriend and his brother decide to kill my friend and now I'm kidnapped! I really do hope she will suffer because of this.

I looked for my wand everywhere but it was nowhere in sight. I groaned as I remembered I left it at the Gilberts. Just when I need it, it isn't here. But I could…no. I'm too tired to summon it. And I didn't even know where I was.

"How are they?" I heard a woman's voice say somewhere in the house.

"Still passed out." A man answered. So, they were the ones who kidnapped me. I felt movement beside me and saw Elena waking up from her slumber. Took her long enough.

"I hoped you would be dead." I said sweetly and she glanced at in confusion before she listened in into the pairs conversation. They both seemed worried about something.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" The man said and when I heard that name an image of a man flashed through my mind. It was as if I knew him but I didn't. He must've been a very powerful person. Wait. I read about him. I read about the Originals in some book at Hogwarts. There were 5 of them? The original vampires. Over 1000 years old. Are those people out of their bloody minds? They were going to give me and her up to that guy? I need to get out of here. Now. But how?

"They say he got it." The woman said and Elena stood up and tried to get to an exit. I had to follow her since I had nothing better to do. Maybe I could just stick around, see a thousand-year-old vampire and then pop out of here right in front of their noses. Just imagine their faces!

"Wonderful and what?"

"So, that is it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." We moved towards the voices. Did Elena even have a plan?

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor sounded so scared. Poor Trevor, he must have done something to Elijah or any other of them.

"I'm tired of running."

"Well running keeps us from dying." They argued back and forth.

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we are free." Elena took one more step and of course the floor had to creak so loudly that anyone in North Pole could hear. Both figures turned to look at us in seconds. They were vampires.

"You! There is nothing around here for miles. If you think you are getting out of this house, you are tragically wrong. Do you understand?" She said as she stood in front of Elena. And even then, Elena made a very stupid choice. "Who is Elijah?"

"He is your worst nightmare." With that she walked back into the room, not glancing back. She was confident, I give her that. She just left us here thinking that I couldn't escape. Well I won't do it now, but I could.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked millionth as she stood by the doorway while I was sitting comfortably on the sofa in the middle of the room. Rose, the vampire was walking around the room covering all the windows so no light could come in. Apparently, in her life of about 500 years, she and Trevor weren't able to get daylight rings.

"You ask those questions like I'm going to answer them." This time she said it more lightly. Not that intimidating.

"Why won't you?"

"Let's think about that shall we. They kidnapped us and is going to give us to some Elijah guy. Yeah sure, they will obviously answer all of your questions!" I said sarcastically while Rose sent me a small smirk. I haven't really talked for the past hour while Elena blabbered her mouth off.

"But seriously, I may understand what you want with her, but me?" Elena was a doppelganger, of course everyone will want her for something.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service." She answered. I felt quite proud that she answered me and not Elena. She probably liked me more because I wasn't bothered to ask her so many questions.

"To who? Elijah?" Elena questioned.

"Two pointes to the eavesdropper." Rose laughed and I grinned. "Oh cool, I want to meet that guy! Wait, is he creepy? I bet he is creepy." I rambled on. All of them looked like I was crazy. "What? I read about them okay? It's interesting to see up close… "

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"Basically, he is an Original." I said before Rose. It's a good thing that I spent a lot of my time reading. It really helps in situations like this.

"What does that mean? How do you know about this?"

"Again, with the questions. Haven't The Salvatores been teaching you vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back a friend of mine tried to step me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for bad boys but I digress." She chuckled as she went through some book.

"Who are the originals?" Elena didn't stop.

"Trevor and I had been running from them for 500 years. We are tired. We want it over. We are using you two to negotiate ourselves out of our mess." That is just sad. You shouldn't use other people to get out of what _they_ did. I didn't even know her.

"But why me?"

"No. Why me? It is obvious why they need you. You are the doppelganger. You are the key to breaking the curse." I said as the know-it-all I was. There were many books about this in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts Library and I couldn't keep myself from reading them. I thought it was only a myth, but now, I wasn't so sure.

"The Sun and Moon curse?" She asked confused.

"You do know your history!" Rose rolled her eyes lightly.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." She declared but her confidence was wavering.

"No. he moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Sacrifice. Wow. I should've probably never even came into Mystic Falls. I didn't sign up for any of this drama. I mean sacrifices, messed up love triangles, the death of my only friend. It won't take long before I finally set lose. Like last time… I shuddered by even remembering what happened. _No. I won't let that happen again. Not now. Not ever._

"Sacrifice…" Elena whispered.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You are the doppelganger. Which means in order to break the curse, you are the one who has to die." Elena looked like she was about to cry.

"Where do I come in all of this? I mean I don't think I come In into the sacrifice, so what could Elijah or whatever his name is want from me?" I asked and Rose looked at me like she thought I was joking. After she saw my serious expression hers turned into disbelief.

"Every vampire is looking for you to pay their depths to The Originals. We were just lucky enough to find you first. And trust me, it was hard to find you. It was almost as if you were dead. There were no records of you anywhere." She explained and I stared blankly at her. "You really don't know?"

I shook my head and she sighed. "You will find out soon enough."

"Tell us more." Elena said. She was standing behind Rose who was doing God knows what and bugging her with questions again. I had a lot off my own but I didn't ask any of them. Maybe I was a little afraid to find out what the truth was.

"Captivity made her pushy ay?" _Yes, it has, Trevor. Yes, it has…_

"What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"Nice nicknames, dude." I commented and he smirked at me before putting a painting on a window. I heard and smelled something burning. And that something were his hands. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Who are you running from?" Stupid question. Rose already answered that.

"The Originals."

"Yeah, she said that. What does it mean?"

"The first family. The old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose shook her head. "Correction. I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half of millennium they wanted us dead." Great life story they had.

"What did you do? Kill their pet?" I joked but no one seemed to be in a mood for amusement.

"No. He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova." Everyone seems to hate her so much.

"Katherine." Elena concluded.

"The one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger." She hummed before walking to another table.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've have been marked ever since." I thought that was quite nice of Rose. To stay with him even if she had to run for her whole life. _Until the end…_ Those words rang in my head. But they were interrupted when Rose loudly said, "That is why we won't make the same mistake again." With that said I knew this chit chat was over. They went out of the room and I was left with a scared looking Elena. Oh, the joys.

"What do you think will happen to us?" She asked silently and I shrugged. "I bet that Damon are Stefan are already coming for you so you'll be fine and for me, I'm only staying here for the show. I have nothing better to do anyways." Elena sat down on the sofa and I saw something beside her. I grabbed it and looked at what it said.

 _Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B_

I showed it to her and said, "Told you so."

After an hour of so of me doing nothing, I heard rustling from upstairs and moments later, Trevor ran into the room. "He is here. This was a mistake." He was freaking out. Like literally I could see him shaking in fright.

"I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose was calmer but I could see the fear in her eyes. I was always quite good at telling what people felt.

"No. No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants them more." They argued.

"I can't do this. You give them to him. He'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Rose grabbed his two hands so he would stop moving around the room.

"Hey! What are we?"

"We are family. Forever" He looked calmer, much more collected after saying these words. I could actually feel pity towards them. They have made a mistake and now they had to pay for it for the rest of their lives.

There was a loud knock upstairs and Rose looked at us both. "You are scared." Elena stated.

"Stay here with them. And don't make a sound." She ran off to get the door and we were left alone with Trevor.

Then she came back, but this time she wasn't alone. A man in a dark suit and awesome hair came in as well. He looked familiar. Very familiar indeed but I couldn't pin point it.

He stared at Elena and didn't seem to notice me. I was quite glad because I didn't want to be under his intense stare. It was intimidating even me. Someone who had faced death more times than they could count.

I got a shiver down my spine when he appeared in front of her in split seconds. I saw her flinch but she didn't show it that much. He walked up so close to her I thought he was going to kiss her but then his head moved down to her neck and he smelled it. "Human. It is impossible. Hello there." He smirked at Elena. I couldn't shake away the feeling of déjà vu. I have met him before. I must have. Somewhere around the world. That was probably the reason he was so familiar.

Then he turned to me. He gazed at me and his jaw dropped slightly in shock. _Okay? That is a little weird…_

"Um… Hi? How is life treating you?" I asked awkwardly. I didn't know what else to say but I couldn't keep silent because I couldn't take the tension anymore.

"Hermione. It's good to finally see you again. And good." He smiled at me but I looked too taken aback by the fact that he knew my name. How did he know my name?

"We have a long journey ahead of us so we should be going." He said and Elena looked pleadingly at Rose. "Please don't let him take me." The pair of vampires looked helplessly at us.

"One last piece of business and we are done." He walked to Trevor who stared at him terrified. What was he going to do to him?

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Your apologies are not necessary." Elijah walked around him like he was predator around prey. It wasn't going to end well for Trevor.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." He was looking down at the ground.

"Well yes you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honour. Where was your loyalty?" Now they stood in front of each other. "I beg your forgiveness."

"So, grant it." Trevor smiled. That was the last thing he did before his head was one the other side of the room. That was unexpected…

I could hear Rose's loud cries in the background and I could tell she was about to try to do something to Elijah but he beat her to it. "Don't, Rose now that you are free." She moaned silently while looking at Trevor's body. I felt sympathy towards her. Noone should go through that kind of pain. No matter what they have done.

"Come." He said to us but I smirked at him. I knew Damon and Stefan were somewhere around here so I didn't need to help her. "Goodbye Elijah." I waved my hand and apparated out of the room.

 **This is it! What do you think? I kinda rushed the ending since it's now like 12 and I have to get up early tomorrow...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

 **Another chapter is here! And there is a lot of Elijah. Elijah is awesome, okay? I hope you like it. Oh and I wanted to thank to people who are reading this. It is just nice to know that people like what I wrote, so thank you! :)**

Instinct. People say that you should trust it, right? That you should follow and listen to what it says. But what if it says to do something _very_ stupid. I have learnt to believe it but right now, I wasn't sure of what to do. It was telling me to go back to where I had just escaped, but why would I want to do that? It felt like I _had_ to. Like I was compelled or something, so I did it. I apparated back to the mansion but not before I got my wand for safety reasons.

It was silent. Too silent. Everyone had probably left already. But what happened? Did Elena get out safely. A small part hoped that she did, but the bigger one wanted her to get hurt, so The Salvatores would too. That would teach them a good lesson. They would feel what I felt when Mason died.

I walked around the house for a few minutes before I was met by a horrifying sight. I really didn't expect to see this. A body staked to the door. Elijah. His skin was all grey and veiny and a long wooden stake was driven through his heart. For some reason I felt miserable at this image before me. But that was soon replaced by shock when I saw him move. He wasn't dead. Relief. Relief ran through my body.

His skin was now losing the dead-ish look and he was wiggling his fingers. Then his head shot up and he looked straight at me. "Bloody Hell! Don't do that! It's so creepy." I yelled out in an uncomfortable manner. It was so weird to talk to someone who was dead just seconds ago.

He took the wooden pole out of his chest and threw it on the floor. He dusted off his suit and stood straight on the floor. "I'm sorry I scared you." I saw his lip curl up slightly. He was amused! How dare he be amused! This is not an amusing matter.

"I wasn't scared!" I muttered like a little child.

"Sure you weren't." And he was mocking me. One of the oldest vampires in the whole world was mocking me! Wow… how did my life come to this, I did not know. But he wasn't as intimidating in front of me as he was in front of Elena. It was as if we were…friends?

"Have we met before? You seem _very_ familiar." He was silent for a while like he was deep in thought.

"You do not remember. Good. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you anything. It would only make things worse." He gave me an apologetic look. What was he talking about? Remember what? Make what worse? Oh wow, he explained a lot.

"Remember what?" I crossed my arms and stood in front of him waiting for an answer but he did not look like he was going to answer. If I knew him, why didn't he just tell me? It's not like it was going to hurt anyone.

"I think we should go." He said and started walking towards the exit. I ran up to him our hands accidentally brushed. The familiar feeling of me losing consciousness and falling to the ground over took me. But this time at least someone caught me and I won't have that terrible headache when I wake up. Seriously, what is up with me passing out every single day? It is just so bloody annoying.

 _I was running. Running as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't know where I was going but I knew this. I needed to get as far away from here as I could. I didn't understand how I didn't notice it before. How I didn't know that I was staying with a man who wasn't even human. It was probably because my eyes were clouded with love so I couldn't see the signs. The whole family probably were like him._

 _Oh God… what if he was planning to kill me as well? To drain my blood until there was no left? Like he did to that innocent girl? She had her whole life in front of her and he took it away like it was nothing. I was probably nothing to him. Just a toy who would've been thrown away when got bored of._

 _How could have I been so stupid? How could I think that a man like him could love someone like me? Hermione Granger, a poor girl from England that had nothing interesting about her._

 _And that was when I broke. I couldn't keep the tears in. I feel to my knees and sobbed. My dress was ruined by now. The dress he got me. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. I just had to go home and forget. Forget about this, forget about him. Maybe if I was lucky, he won't look for me. Maybe he will go away from here and be just a memory. Just a beautiful memory. Maybe I will live and find happiness again. Without him. Or maybe I was just overreacting. So many maybes._

 _I heard steps behind me. I jumped up and wiped my cheeks. I needed to look normal. I didn't want to answer questions right now. I took a deep breath and turned around._

 _No. No, no, no, no. Elijah. His bigger brother._

 _"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked concerned._

 _"It's nothing, Elijah. I'm okay." I said but my voice broke in the end. He tried to come closer to me but I took a step back, holding my hands up so he would stop. He looked confused but realisation drew on him. "What did my brother do?"_

 _"He…What is he? What are you?" I stumbled out. He didn't look fazed by the question. I was right. They were all like that._

 _"We are… vampires." He trailed off and paused for a second. "Hermione, you have nothing to worry about. We would never hurt you. You are like family to us. All of us."_

 _"But I saw him. He killed a girl. A harmless girl." I said and he shook his head in disappointment. "My brother…he cannot control himself. But he loves you. That is what keeps him in point." He gave me a smile and I returned it. I felt better._

 _"So, you are a vampire huh… do you have any powers?" I asked teasingly and he chuckled._

 _"Well I can't die. I also have super speed and super strength and I can compel people." He listed off and I looked at him in amazement. I wish I had powers. I would try to make the world a better place. But sadly, I didn't. I was only a human. Ordinary human._

 _"That is…" I was cut off by another voice._

 _"Elijah, brother, I would appreciate if I could talk to Hermione alone." I nodded my head slightly at Elijah and he gave me a reassuring pat on my shoulder before disappearing in a split second. That is amazing. But my amazement didn't last for long._

 _"Darling." I didn't want to turn around. "Darling, look at me." He said and I slowly turned to look at him. At Kol._

And then it was gone. Everything was gone and I was left alone in the darkness. What was this? What was I seeing? It was like a memory, but at the same time it wasn't. It was also weird because it looked like it happened in like 18th Century. None of this added up.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in some kind of car. And next to me was Elijah. He looked exactly like in that dream except his hair. His hair was much shorter now. But beside that, he looked identical.

He looked like he was nervous or concerned. Both maybe?

"Morning. Where are we?" I asked and he turned to look at me. He did it so fast it made it look so funny. I giggled but then I made my face look serious again.

"We are going to a café where Damon Salvatore is at right now." He said. Stalker much? He parked the car and we stepped out.

"And why are we doing that?"

"Because. Just because." He smirked and I laughed at him. His answers are just so amazing. "So, do you want to tell me what happened to you?" I groaned. I didn't know myself, so how am I supposed to answer him?

"Nope. I do not. Do you want to tell me who Kol is?" I didn't even know what I was doing before I blurted it out. Kol. It was the man from the dream. The only thing I remembered beside his name was his brown eyes. They reminded me of the hot chocolate I used to drink when I was little. And they had that little glint of playfulness and mischief that never went away. They were just mesmerizing.

"Kol… Kol, is one of my brothers. "He said and I almost missed it since I was too deep in thought. I didn't ask further.

We walked up to some random guy who was playing guitar and Elijah took some money out of his blazer and put it in before taking some coins. Where did he even get money? Oh yeah, he is a vampire who can compel himself money. I forgot.

We stood in front of the café and I saw three people sitting in front of the window. Damon, Rose and some other guy. They were talking about something and Elijah looked like he was listening in. He kept taking the coins from one hand to another. Then he stopped and threw them at the window which shattered immediately. "Seriously? You know people pay for that glass to be there."

Everyone inside the café started screaming and burning. Vampires.

Elijah grabbed my arm and started running. Everything was blurring around me and I felt like I was about to get sick. This felt like using a portkey. And that feeling is terrible.

He stopped after a minute or so. We were in front of some building. "And what are we doing here? Killing someone else?" I asked. I didn't approve of killing people. Except when they have killed someone I care about, but otherwise, killing is not the best thing. And Elijah, I saw him kill like 10 people already and I have been with him for a day. Not a very good start.

"We are here to get something." He replied as we went up the stairs to an apartment.

There was no one inside but I guess we had to wait. "Seriously? I'm not a patient person." I grumbled as I sat down on the sofa. This apartment was nice. Very modern. It looked like it would belong to a hacker of some sorts.

"I know." He laughed out silently. I scowled at him before zoning out.

After about an hour or so I heard the door unlocking and a person walking in. It was the vampire from the café. The one who was with Damon and Rose. I didn't understand what Elijah could want from him.

When he saw Elijah, he seemed so scared. "Elijah." He squeaked out. I felt bad for him. He looked so innocent, so nice. I didn't want him to die. He didn't deserve it. Not like some people at least.

"Hello. You are going to call Rose-Marie and ask for the moonstone. Understand?" He compelled. The vampire nodded and took out his phone. He dialled a number and waited for a few seconds before someone picked up.

What I guessed Rose asked if he was okay and he answered, "Yes, I… I took off. I'm sorry. I was freaked." He stumbled on his words as he paced around the room.

"Look I want no part in this, but I did some digging." He said. Rose answered something and then he started again. "You can destroy the curse, but you need the moonstone. "

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it."

"We need a witch. Get the moonstone. A witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck Rose." He said before hanging up.

"Very nicely done." Elijah said in his ice cold voice.

"Thanks. I went to Green Theatre." I could see the poor vampire shaking. He was so scared.

He turned around to look at Elijah who had a quite smug expression. "How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

"I'm a special vampire." Elijah smirked.

"What, because you are an Original?" Elijah hummed in response. I already knew what he was going to do next. He was going to kill him. Another vampire who didn't deserve a fate like this.

"Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." He gave the vampire a wooden pole and he took it with shaking hands. "But that would kill me forever." And that is where the compelling begun.

"I know. But it is necessary."

"No it isn't! Stop it! He didn't do anything to you." I said loudly but he didn't listen. He just nodded his head at the vampire who took the pole and hesitantly drew it through his heart. He whimpered in pain before falling to the ground dead.

"Was it really?" The warlock that came in before asked.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now."

 **Okay, done. Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm not dead. I know I haven't uploaded in a long time but I was busy and sick, so I couldn't really write. And I had to upload this twice because it got messed up the first time. So saddd... and it's like 2AM now and I decided to start watching movies...**

 **well I hope you like this.**

Last night, I have left Slater's house because I could not take the fact that his dead body was laying there in the middle of the living room. Quite ironic, isn't it? But because of that, I had no place to stay in. It was either sleep outside or ask someone to let me stay at their house. Of course, I have slept outside dozens of times, but tonight, I didn't want to stay alone in the freezing cold.

There was Elena. If I stayed at her house, Stefan would probably be there as well. For some bizarre reason, my hate for the Salvatores was lessening, but it was still there, and I did not particularly want to see him at the moment. Then there was Tyler. Even if Tyler did not mind me staying there, he would ask too many questions of why I did not go with Mason and I did not want to do this to him just when he lost his father. Of course I could ask Caroline. Maybe she would not mind? But her mother, the sheriff. No. Well then, that left Bonnie. The judgy witch. I guess she was the best choice.

So, that was where I went. I went up to her door and rang the doorbell. It was late already, but after a few moments she opened the door warily. She looked like she was just sleeping. "Mia? What are you doing here so late?" She asked and I shrugged. " I had nowhere to sleep so I was hoping you would let me stay at your house. I don't really fancy to stay outside today."

"Oh, um, sure! Come in." She widened the door so I could pass through. The second I stepped in, the scent of different spices hit my nostrils. I did not mind it. It was quite calming. Her house was exactly like that. Cosy, comfortable and calm. She lead me to the living room where I sat down on the sofa.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" She asked and I shook my head. My appetite was lost completely. I could not even look at food without feeling a little sick. "Okay, so you can stay in the guest room. It is right next to my room. The bathroom is opposite it." She explained while I listened carefully. She was kind to let me stay, even after I clearly shown the hate I felt towards her. And for that I saw her as either a little moronic or too truthsworthy.

"Thank you." I muttered. We walked upstairs in silence. I knew she wanted to ask questions, but I was glad she didn't. I was not going to open up to _her._ "Could I take a shower?" I asked silently and she nodded her head smiling. "Of course. I will get you fresh sheets. Do you need some clothes?"

"No. I have everything I need in here." I pointed to my small beaded bag and smirked. I then walked into the bathroom. It was the normal bathroom. A shower, sink, toilet. Basic stuff.

I turned on the shower so it would warm up and started taking off the grimy clothes. Without a warning the door opened. I jumped up in shock and turned around so only my back could be seen. There was a loud gasp. Bonnie. "I know this is your house and all, but could you like please knock?"I tried to ask as nicely as I could.

"Sorry… I forgot. I brought you a towel." She mumbled. I could feel her burning stare on my back. _Dammit._ My back! How could I forget.

"Thanks." She silently walked out and I let out a sigh. That was awkward.

Finally I was safely tucked into bed and I was about to fall asleep but there was a knock on my door. Bonnie's head popped in. "Hey. Are you sleeping?" She whispered and I shook my head even though she could not see. "I was about to. Why?"

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you." I knew where this was going, and I really did not want to get into this. "About?" I sat up in my bed so I could see and she walked in and sat down beside me.

"What happened to you?" I knew it. I bloody knew it. This girl cannot mind her own business. "If you think I'm going to open up to you and tell you my life story just because you asked, you are completely wrong. I do not want to talk about it. It won't change anything any way." I said. She looked at me sadly and I groaned. "I have a rough past, yes. I may have killed some bad people, may have been tortured a few times, but it is fine. It's in the past now." She looked even more horrified now. "Goodnight Bonnie." I waved my hand and layed back down. After a minute or so, she finally left and I drifted away into the land of dreams.

" _Mother, I'm home." I shouted as I walked into our small cabin we called home. I wasn't ashamed to say that we did not have a lot of money. Me and my mother worked hard to get our food and we were proud of it. But the fact that all rich people did not have to do anything and got everything they wished for bugged me. Most of them did not even deserve the money they had and wasted it on pointless things like balls, expensive gowns and stuff like that. Even now there will be a big ball going on in some mansion and everyone was going to go since from what I heard it was going to be so 'luxurious'. Well I, on the other hand, hated that._

" _Ah, Mia… Finally!" She strolled into the room with a tired smirk on her face. She looked like she did something. Something that I didn't like. "What did you do, ma?" I asked with little enthusiasm in my voice._

" _Well Hermione, I got you a gown. You are going to the party." My head tried to process what she was saying. And when it did, I was speechless, and not in a good way. "Pardon? Did you just say what I think you said? Why would you waste money like that? You know we need it! And you know how much I hate things like that!" I ranted but she stayed silent until I was finished._

" _All you do is study and work. This is your chance to go out, so you will go!" She put a bag in my hands and left me standing alone in the middle of the room. I opened the bag she gave me and I was shocked. The most beautiful dress I have ever seen before lay inn my hands. It was midnight blue, without any sleeves and it puffed down in the bottom. It was perfect._

 _I walked into the ball room with much difficulty. It was hard to walk with this massive dress on. I could not even see where I was going. My mum helped me get ready and with a lot of threatening and black mailing, I was finally here. There were many people here already. Men and women dancing together, chatting away in their posh accents and I felt like I did not fit in. I walked down the large steps and strolled past the people awkwardly. I had no idea what to do._

" _What is such a beautiful lady doing here all alone?" Someone asked me from behind and I yelped slightly. I turned around to look at who it was. "Trying to get away from people like you." I muttered silently. The man really was handsome, but he looked like someone who was arrogant and used people. I did not want such company. "Feisty. I like it. My name is Kol Mikaelson." He took my hand and kissed it softly not breaking eye contact. I was quite surprised by this action. "And my name is none of your business." I grinned and walked away._

The next morning I still felt dazed by the dream. It felt so real. Maybe I wished it was real. That girl, that was there, looked so young, so full of hope. She was the old me. The one that was lost in the war.

Bonnie had left for school and I, well I had nothing to do. It was boring to stay in this house for the whole day so I had to get some excitement. So, I decided to take a walk in town. Calm my nerves, see what is happening and all that stuff. I did that, and guess what happened. I bumped into Elena. Her of all people. And you know what she did, she decided to drag me along to The Boarding house to talk to Rose. The vampire that kidnapped us.

So, we walk into the house. Everything seems normal and then I hear a voice. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Then Rose walked in with only a robe on. Oh no. Wow. Well… Damon and her. Wow. That was unexpected. Even I did not think of this.

Then she looked up and saw, not the raven haired vampire but two girls looking awkwardly at her. She laughed in an embarassed way. "Wow… I thought you were…" There was a long pause before Elena started talking. She was trying her hardest not to look at Rose while I was just laughing silently at this situation. It was amusing to watch.

"So I was… sorry I…" She stumbled at her words. "There is no one else here." Rose stated and I spoke up. "We are here to talk to you. Well she is. I just came here because I had nothing better to do. It is just so boring these days… Maybe I should enroll in the school?" I asked myself in a wondering way, completely forgetting what was talking about just seconds ago.

"Well then, I should probably get dressed." She smiled widely and I really did not understand why.

Me and Elena walked to the living room and I plopped down on the sofa waiting for Rose to get dressed. She came back in about a minute fully clothed. Elena started telling her the plan of going to talk to Slater to get more information. I felt a little guilty about not saying that he was already dead. He did not deserve to die.

"It is a bad idea." "I second on that!"

"No it isn't." Elena argued back. "From what Stefan told me you friend Slater has a lot more infromation about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Another thing I did not tell them. Ups… Elijah is still alive. They don't know that. Yet… He will probably show up soon enough to threaten Elena or something.

"There is more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this? "

"Because you owe me." Elena stated seriously. "One word from me and Damon and Stefan could've killed you for kidnapping me. " That so wasn't true. First of all she was much older than them so she could've protected herself easily and second of all Stefan wouldn't have done it. He was too nice.

"Or maybe it is because you know they wouldn't want you doing this? And the moonstone gives you a chance to get away?" This probably _was_ the reason. Those Salvatores were too ever protective for their own good.

"We are at a disagreement okay? They are willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not. " Elena tried to explain. "They are just trying to keep you safe."

"And you have proven that you could not care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we are bact to you taking us to Slater." Us? Since when is it us? I don't want to go back there. I bet the body is still there. I really do not want to see that again.

"What exactly do you have to achieve by this?" Rose sat down next to Elena. "How would you like to be able to walk in the daylight? I bet Mia could make a ring for you, right?" She turned to me and I shrugged. I could but I wasn't bothered. And why does she keep dragging me into this? I don't want to help her.

"I have been a slave to shadows for five hundred years. What do you think?"

"Why are there so many stairs?" I asked annoyed as we walked to the apartment. I wasn't actually bothered by the stairs I just had nothing else to say. I felt sick in my stomach. I could practically smell the death coming from the flat.

Rose knocked on the door. "Slater! Slater, it is Rose, open up!" No one opened. "He is not home, sorry." Rose said lightly. If only she knew. "Yeah, lets go." I encouraged them but Elena shook her head. "We did not come all the way out here for nothing." They stared down at each other and I knew the decison was made. Rose pushed the door and it opened easily. Broken chains fell to the floor. That was easy.

"After you." Elena and Rose walked in while I hesitated but after a little while walking into the flat.

"I don't think he is going to be much help." Rose said. She found it. I stepped forward and saw his dead body once again. Not the sight I wanted to see. Why couldn't have somebody move it? Thank God Rose decided to do it. I did not really fancy touching his dead body right now.

Elena went for the working table and started looking through the papers. There shouldn't be anything left since Elijah wiped it clean. Well that is what I think. "Whoever blew up the coffee shop must've found him and killed him for his information."

"Yeah probably from stopping him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire genius. Having that much information bit him in the ass." Rose pulled the curtains down the let some sun in. I was about to ask her what the bloody hell she was thinking but she explained, "Tampered glass. UV rays can't penetrate. I used to just come here and watch the day." She stared out the window thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry about Slater." Me and Elena said. "Any luck?" Rose ignored our question. Elena tried to get into the computer. "Um… It is password protected. I can't get in."

"Then this is pointless, let's just go." There was a loud bang somewhere in the other room. Rose quickly flashed towards it and opened the door. There was a girl hiding in the corner of it. "Alice?" Rose sounded surprised. The girl ran into her arms bawling her eyes out.

Me and Elena went out of the room to make some tea. "Who is that girl?" I asked silently and Elena shrugged. Rose walked in after a few minutes of her trying to comfort Alice."She found him a few minutes before we did."

"How is she?"

"Overreacting. Big time."

"Her boyfriend just died! What do you expect her to act like?" I whisper shouted.

"She didn't care about Slater. She was only with him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose stated and I shook my head. "That is so sad. She was using him…" Elena went to talk to Alice while we listened in. Well Rose did and she told me what was happening. And when Rose made that face, I knew Elena made another deal which she could not keep.

Alice and Elena went to the computers while Alice logged in and tried to find information. "Someone has been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out" She said annoyed as all the information has been del

"Probably whoever killed him."

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything is backed up on remote server. " I had no idea what she was doing since I wasn't that good with technology. I heard Rose sayinf, "You know she is not getting anywhere near my blood , right?" "I know. She doesn't." Elena answered. And now they were using her. Everyone uses everyone these days.

"Kristen Stewart. God was he obvious." Alice said. All of her previous sadness long gone. She actually looked quite smug. "These are all leads to vampires?"

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." She mumbled.

"What about that one. Cody Webber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose looked up at the screen. "I could call him?" Alice suggested. "Tell him that we are trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and is ready to surrender."

"What?! Are you trying to kill yourself? You probably are, aren't you?" I yelled at her while she stared ahead blankly. What was wrong with this girl? Did she really want to die this much?

"Oh my God, I knew I recognised you." Alice grinned while I glared at her. "Can you just shut up and do it?" I grumbled. Elena walked away and I ran after her. "Elena? What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm getting Klaus' attention."

"More like getting yourself killed! If Klaus knows you are alive, he will come after you and you will die. Oh wow… You want that don't you?"

"It is either me or my family. And there is only one obvious choice."

"So basically all of this is a suicide mission. I think you should think of another way than bringing an oldest vampire of all time here. If he is here, nobody is safe. Even if you die, all the people you care about still will be in danger. You understand that right?"

Alice walked into the room, with her heel clicking on the floor. "Cody is on his way and hereally wants to meet you."

Damon was here. Awesome. Not. Rose decided to call him to stop Elena from doing this. That wouldn't have been a bad plan if it wasn't Damon we were talking about.

"You called him?"

"You called _him_?"

"I'm sorry Elena." I'm staying out of this.

"I thought you understood." Elena looked so angry. On that thought, this was the forst time I actually saw her angry. She was only sad, calm or happy. Never angry.

"She lied." Damon said and I glared at him. No one needed his snarky comments right now.

"Damon Salvatore. No way!" Alice asked in a flirty voice. She moved quickly… Damon just looked at her blankly before turning to Rose. "Get rid of her. And you. What are you doing here?" He looked at me. I just shrugged.

"I'm spending my amazing Wednesday here with Elena and Rose. Girls day out, right?"

"Whatever. We are leaving right now. All of us."

"No we are not." Elena argued. You go girl.

"I said we are leaving."

"We are not going with you."

"Okay I'm leaving you alone. Talk about this your selves. I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Time to go. Alice is finally sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day." Damon ranted as he walked towards us, but before we could move the door flew open and three vampires strolled in. Cody and his gang were here! Like this day could get any better. "We are here to meet he doppelgänger."

"Thank you for coming." Elena said but Damon grabbed her arm and held her in place while muttering something in her ear. "There is nothing here for you." He said out loud for the vampires waiting.

The vampire by the door then fell to the floor with a sickening crack in his bones. Elijah appeared behind the other two. Rose fled away in seconds while Damon looked confused. "I killed you. You were dead." I don't think anyone should say that to an original. He was going to end up dead this time.

"I was. For centuries now." He said calmly."Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody mimicked.

"I'm Elijah." The vampire's smug expression dissapeared. Now he looked terrified. "We were going to bring her to you. To Klaus. She is the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her."

"Does anyone else know you are here?"

"No."

"Well then, you have been incredibly helpful." He had that smirk on his face. No. Not again.. He drew his hands through their chests and ripped their hearts out. Literally. That isn't a good sight to see. It was terrible.

"Seriously Elijah? Again?" I asked annoyed and he smirked at me before flashing away.

 **Like it? Yes? No? Yes? Tell me what you think!**

 **P.S. Has anyone watched the new season of Teen Wolf? OMG... I'm in love.. It is soooooooo amazing. Everyone needs to watch it. I cannot wait for the new episodee...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it enjoy it and yeah!**

Tyler. I had to find Tyler. How could've I forgotten him? How could I have forgotten the fact that he was a werewolf now and that it was full moon tomorrow His first full moon. The worst one of them all. Oh God, how will he go through it? Mason was supposed to be here if something like this happened. He was supposed to help him, protect him, and now it was only me. A person who Tyler doesn't even know properly. Yes, I have talked to him a few times, I did stay in his house but he basically does not know anything about my personal life. He was not going to trust me. Well he will have to, I know how to help him. Kind of.

There was only one place he could've been at right now. His home. I decided that the best way to get there before he leaves is apparition. Getting exposed wasn't on my mind then. At that moment I really did not care if he knew I was a witch or not. It did not matter.

"Tyler? Are you here?" I yelled. I couldn't be asked to check every room of this house. It was just too gigantic. "Mia, is that you?" A slightly shaking voice came from behind me. I turned around only to be engulfed into a hug. I was not expecting that. Not at all. I patted his back awkwardly. "Hey, hey, it is going to be okay." I comforted him. It lasted for about a minute before he let me go and looked at me. It felt as if he was staring into my soul. I did not like that sensation.

"If you are here, is Mason too? Where is he? I really need to talk to him right now." He talked hystericallly. Oh boy, this is going to be hard. "Tyler, Mason isn't here. He sent me here to help you." I heard a loud groan and my wand was out in millisecond. It turns out that it was a video coming from his computer. I need to stop being so jumpy.

"Tyler, don't watch that." I said and turned the screen off. This was only going to make it worse. I remember Mason telling me about his first full moon and how excruciating it was. It was almost as bad as being under Cruciatus Curse. I would not wish that to anyone. Well that is of course with the exception of Death Eaters. "Look, it will get better, I promise. It is the first time you have to get through and it will hurt less each time. I will be there with you." I assured him and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How do you know about this?"

"Look, that isn't very important right now. The thing that is important is for you to calm down." I seriously could not comfort people. Usually me trying to do that made things only worse. And things could get much worse than this.

That night I stayed over at Tyler's. He insisted that I would sleep there since he knew I had nowhere to go. Well he didn't really know that, he guessed. We talked a lot. Like hours long talk. Deep inside he was actually a nice guy. I mean he talked about how he felt and everything while I listened to him. That was the best I could do.

And now we were getting ready to head out for the Lockwood cellar. I could not actually believe I was doing this. For Mason. This was for Mason.

"Heading out? Oh and Hermione dear, how are you doing?" Carol Lockwood came into the room. I gave her a slight smile and nodded my head as if saying I'm good. "Yeah... Me and Mia are gonna get lunch at the grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late." He said all that without looking at his mother. He fiddled with his bag full of chains and other stuff he needed while Carol had no idea what was going to happen to her son.

A loud ring echoed through the house as we headed for the door. I opened the door slowly only to meet the face of a person I really did not want to see. And I bet she did not want to see mine either. "Mia. Surprising to see you here." She said in her over cheerful voice I hated. "Jules. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hi!" She completely ignored my question and turned to look at the two people behind me. "Hi." Tyler said slowly.

"Sorry, rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler." Could she leave already? I just wanted her to like... I don't even know. She just irritated me.

"Yeah? Nice to meet you." He said that in an unsure voice. Good Tyler, very good. The less you say the quicker she will walk away. "So I know it is weird of me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason."

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." I forgot that Mrs. Lockwood was still there. She was so sure of what she was saying. If only she knew... If only all of them knew. "See that's the thing. He's not." Now Jules was going to create so many problems. I mean if I was her I would do the same if my friend got missing but this wasn't going to help anybody. There were enough problems at our hands for example Tyler or even Elijah. He was kind of nice to me but that did not mean I trusted him. Especially since I started getting those dreams or whatever they were of him and other original vampires. Were these like some kind of warning of what was to come? The warning that all the originals? I was never the biggest believer in divination, but I knew something was going to happen. Something terrible. And this town was in the centre of it.

I was happy when we actually left that house and went to the grill. "Wait so the plan is to meet Caroline and then go to the cellar afterwards?" He nodded his head and I sighed. "Great, that's just great." We walked into the Grill and I spotted the blonde haired girl immediately. I grabbed Tyler's hand and quickly marched towards her, but I accidentally bumped into someone.

" _We'll call her..."_

Faces flashed through my mind. One of them was completely unfamiliar but the other one, not so much. Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher was standing with a woman, a small baby girl in her hands. I did not know he had a daughter? For some reason that baby looked very familiar. Yes, I know that when babies are born they all look very similar but her, she had something unique about her. Oh well, I could think about this later. The thing that I did not notice was Ric staring at us from further away, a mix of confusion and sadness clouding his face.

"Caroline" I greeted her and sat down next to Tyler. She smiled at me brightly. Me and her were kind of friends. I actually liked her. She was nice and not that annoying and most importantly she had nothing to do with Mason's murder. Tyler and her were the best people in this town I have met. Well maybe that guy named Matt. He was also nice. Well that is 3 people out of like 7,000.

"Hey, what is wrong?" She asked when she saw Tyler's face which wasn't hard to read. "This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mum's freaking out. She was on the phone with your mum when I left. We should get going."

"Tyler, I know her. Jules. I think she is just overreacting you know. Maybe Mason is just somewhere in some beach surfing. You know how he is." This was felt so wrong coming out of my mouth. I was lying to him. I was lying to Tyler. But Caroline was as well and I could tell that the guilt was killing us both.

We have been here for hours now and this place was giving me the creeps. Me and Caroline just stared at Tyler while he was getting ready for the full moon. He was already all tied up with chains hanging from his body. I could see the small prickles of sweat running down his forehead and his fists clenched as he asked, "What time is it?"

Caroline was the first one to take out her phone. "It is almost 8. What time does the moon... crest or whatever?"

"Not for a while." I muttered.

"Mason's journal said that the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex." Tyler added in as he walked around the dark room. It was a little cold in here but it was probably only me who felt that since Caroline was a vampire and Tyler was a werewolf.

"Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?"

"A few hours? Maybe more. Maybe less. " There was a long pause before Tyler started walking towards us, trying out the chains to see if they would break. He pulled them a few times before getting his wolfs bane drink. This was going to be hard. I saw Mason do this, and it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't. It will hurt. Like a lot."

"Yeah. Mason said it would diminish my strength. So I can't break free." He took a deep breath and took a gulp. I jumped up to my feet and so did Caroline. "Tyler, are you okay?" That was a stupid question. Of course he was not okay! He was choking and spit out most of what he had drunk. I slowly stepped towards him patting his back. Caroline also tried to calm him down but he just started shouting. "Don't! Don't!"

After a minute or so he had stopped coughing and looked at Caroline. He had tears glistening in his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry." That was so sweet. Caroline then ran her fingers through his hair. Okay, you have to admit, they would make a nice couple.

After I thought everything was calm Tyler's breath hitched and he was trying to get his chains of. It has started. "Tyler! Tyler?" Caroline yelled at him but he was already groaning in pain not being able to hear hear. This was going to be a long night.

"I'm burning up. It burns!" Tyler cried out.

"I know, but you just have to get through this."

"I'm trying."He was crouching on the floor. The moonlight was shining into the room from the small window in here. "Both of you should go."

"We are not going Tyler." I said in a strong voice. I was not. I would stay here with him for the whole night if I had to. "You should leave."

"No, not yet." Caroline declared. But Tyler wasn't listening to her anymore. I knew what was going to come now. Tyler's arm moved back in a weird angle and I heard a sickening crack and a loud scream. "It hurts...it hurts." Then it moved back into its original place and Tyler fell to the floor. Caroline crouched beside him. "I want to help but I don't know what to do."

"There is nothing you can do." The young werewolf pulled himself up and then his spine broke. I could not take it. I could not just look at him and not be able to do anything. This situation was giving me deja vu. "Get out."

"No."

"Get out. I don't want to hurt you."

"No. No."Caroline ran towards him but another bone broke. I stepped back slightly giving them both space. I did not want to interrupt. I just took in the scene in front of me. Two species that were supposed to hate each other, in this dark moment brought together. That was just beautiful.

I could hear them arguing about Caroline and me leaving and I was proud that she didn't leave yet. Werewolfs bite was deadly to a vampire and she was going to risk that just to stay here with him.

However she jumped back when his bone breaking started again. But this time his eyes started glowing as well and his fangs grew out. This was when Caroline got freaked out and ran towards the door. I did the same since this was the part where things could really get dirty since now, it wasn't the human Tyler but the wolf Tyler who would kill anything with a heartbeat. Caroline was fast enough to close the gate before Tyler came rushing towards us ready to take a bite. But the chains stopped him . Do you want to guess what he did? He grabbed the chain and pulled it. He broke the bloody chain! And an expensive one at that.

When Tyler ran towards the gate I grabbed Caroline and dragged her out of the room and closed the door behind me before sliding down it. I could still hear his loud groans from inside there. This was hard for me. He was basically the one of the only people I actually thought of as friends and now he was in so much pain. Why is it always that all my friends have to suffer so much? Is it because of me? Maybe I like bring bad luck to people or something.

Caroline sat down beside me, sobbing softly. "Caroline. Don't worry he will be fine. He is strong. He will get through this." I muttered to ensure her. Or was it me? I didn't even know anymore.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I don't know. I think I just got used to this. I saw worse things in my life." I said quietly.

"What could possibly be worse than this?" I did not answer to this. There was a comfortable silence. Wait, silence? Caroline seemed to notice this as well. Then suddenly, the door smashed open and Caroline sped to close it. "Tyler?" Tyler had ran into it again, breaking it slightly, then again. I could see his glowing eyes through the crack he made. I grabbed a piece of wood and gave it to Caroline while she grabbed me and ran through the woods. She stopped after a moment. We were literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Lets go back. I think he should be fine now." I said and she nodded her head slightly. "Well what a night this was!"

"Mia? Are you angry?" Caroline asked out of nowhere. "Why would I be angry?"

"You know, about Mason and everything." I shrugged. Of course I was angry, but it kind of diminished. My emotions were kind of numb lately. "Not at you. Or Tyler." I gave her a slight smile.

"What are you going to do now, since he is gone?" What is up with these questions?

"I don't know yet. I'll probably just stay here for a bit or travel around the world or something. I don't really have anywhere to go." I mumbled a little embarrassed. I absolutely hated when people pitied me. I didn't need it. "Look Caroline, don't worry about it. I'll think of something."

"But where is your family? Don't you have any friends that you could stay with?" That hit a nerve.

"You know that people should mind their own business, right? Because right now I feel like you don't know what that means."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, whatever, it's fine. I'm just stressed and all. And no I do not. That conversation ends here." We walked back down the stairs to the cellar. It was so quiet now. It must have ended. "Tyler?" I called. "Mia?" A hoarse voice of Tyler answered.

 **Okay, so basically I'm planning to start uploading like once a week or something? I think that would be good? Well yeah, tell me what you thinkk.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Is there a specific reason I'm here, Caroline?" I grumbled out annoyed. Since I stayed at her hosue last night, yes, I know I keep going to people's houses to stay there for a night but I had nowhere else to go, she woke me up early in the morning and made me get ready to go to school with her so we could talk to Tyler. I still felt like I was interrupting their time.

"Yes there is. First of all I wanted to hang out with you, second of all we are here to talk to Tyler. He is your friend isn't he? Don't you want to ask him how he is feeling?" She got me there. I haven't known her for that long but she already knew a lot about how I acted.

"Fine. Oh and Caroline?" She looked at me expectantly ad I gave her a genuine smile. I did not give them a lot. "Thanks for letting me stay at your house. I really appreciated it." She gave me a grin and hugged me. Why does she keep hugging people at random moments?

"You are so sweet! And it's no problem, I love helping my friends!" She gave a light laugh and I felt warmth in my heart. She was so kind to me and she trusted me while I could give her nothing. I couldn't even tell her the truth about me which saddened me immensely. And trust me, not many things saddened me anymore these days.

I noticed Tyler soon after. He was standing further away with his jersey on. He noticed us soon after and I saw him gazing at Caroline with this longing look. Oh Tyler, Tyler... I smirked. They should really get together, they were perfect. I mean, no offence to Matt or anything. He was nice and all but it wasn't meant to be with him and Caroline. Someone better for him would come sooner or later. And I'm almost 100% sure that that person wasn't Caroline Forbes.

"Hey, Tyler! How are you feeling?" I asked when I walked up to him. That little smirk still placed on my face and Tyler seemed to notice it giving me a questioning look. "I'm okay. Sore. I mean every muscle aches."

"Tyler, you did it! You were even better than Mason his first time." I gave him a high five and he grinned. But he indeed looked very tired. I didn't even know why he went to school after yesterday. "You think?" "Of course! The first full moon for Mason... well yeah. But the most important thing is that you didn't get out. You should thank Caroline for that."

Everyone's mood today seemed to be up and I enjoyed it. Everyone was smiling, laughing and it felt contagious and I felt myself grinning with everyone else. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't been there." Caroline stared at him, he stared at her. Then Caroline started laughing and stammering. "Um, yeah, anyways, um, next month, we should probably, uh, reinforce the wall... because, I mean you almost got us one time and it just would've been, um..." I shook my head at her. She can't tell him.

"What?"

"Never mind. It's..."

"Hey, no. Hey, no. What...? What is it?" She was going to tell him. I could see it in her eyes. This really won't end well for her. "Well, it's not a big thing. It's just that one bite... and it's, uh, you know, curtains for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Basically what she is trying to say in the nicest way possible is that if you bite her, she is dead. Legend says werewolf's bite is lethal to a vampire." I explained in more understandable terms. The way that Caroline said it, not many people could understand what she actually meant.

"How do you even know that?"

"Um... I read it somewhere?"" It came out more as a question.

"Hey Caroline, you got a second?" Here comes Matt.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"We are just gonna go then." I dragged Tyler away from them to give them some space. Then I looked back at what was happening. I could see them talking and laughing before they kissed. They kissed! Thank God, Tyler did not see that or I bet he would've lashed out on something. Especially since he had very short temper. "When are you planning to tell her?"

"Tell her Caroline what?" He looked confused. Like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Oh it's obvious that you like her, Tyler."

"I don't like Caroline." I just laughed. He did and he knew it. "Whatever you say, Tyler. I'll see you later okay? We will talk about this, but now I have to find her." I waved my hand and started running in the direction I saw Caroline go. It didn't take long for me to find her. She was walking through the school hallway. "Caroline, wait up!" I shouted and she turned around to face me. "What happened there?"

"I don't know. One second me and Matt were talking about our relationship and the next he kissed me. I don't know why but it felt wrong. I still like him, but something was off." She tried to explain and I nodded my head in understanding. "Is it because of Tyler?" She looked at me wide eyed. Come on, don't they understand that they should be together?

"Why would it be because of Tyler?" Caroline stared at me waiting for an answer and I shrugged. They can think of it themselves. "I don't know. Just thinking of the possibilities."

"Oh my God, he is coming. What should I do?" I heard Matt,s footsteps behind me. "Talk to him. Lets meet in an hour okay? Okay." I whispered in her ear and did not wait for her to give me an answer back but she just looked horrified at me. I gave her one last grin before running in the other direction. I did not even know where I was anymore.

I had one hour to kill. I walked down some hallway but stopped in my tracks when I saw a man standing in the middle of the hallway with his back turned to me. The thing that made these circumstances strange was that this hallway was completely empty and the feeling it gave me, it wasn't right. Something was not right. I had the need to take out my wand and be ready to fight but what if that man was only human? Exactly, I could not do anything.

Carefully, I stepped forwards. "Excuse me, are you okay?" I asked politely. He did not seem to hear me at all. He just stood here, not doing anything, not moving, I'm not even sure if he was breathing. Okay, this was not normal. No one does this. When I was close enough, I tapped his shoulder. Very slowly, he turned around to look at me. "Kol..." I said this without even thinking and a gasp escaped my mouth. And then he was gone into the thin air like he was never even there. Was I going crazy? I did not even know him and now I was imagining him? What the blooming hell was happening? Who even was Kol? Why was I dreaming him? Why did it feel like I knew him? There were so many questions to whom I desperately needed answers to. I always hated now knowing something and now this felt much worse. I _needed_ to know. And the only person who had answers was the Originals Vampire himself. Elijah. Where the hell he was I had no idea, but it wasn't that hard to find out. Probably...

Okay, I was wrong. Elijah was a hard man to find. I looked for him basically everywhere until I finally saw him strolling through a park. Who goes to a park all alone in the evening? Okay, I would probably do that but that's just creepy. "Hello, Hermione." I let out a yelp. "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing? You could've gave me a heart attack, you understand that right?" I said angrily, completely forgetting to whom I was talking to. Who cares who he was, I hated being scared like that.

"Well you were the one who was following me, so I think you brought this on for yourself." He smirked and I glared. "Whatever." I muttered. He deserved a hex. Maybe I should give him one? Bat Bogey Hex. Oh wow, I just imagine small bats flying out of his nose. I would've laughed so bad. Okay, I promise to myself that I will do it one day. "So what was the reason you were following me for?" I was still thinking about hexing him. I bet he had never seen a spell like that. Just imagine his reaction!

"I wanted to talk to you. So basically I started getting these weird dreams about like you, some girl named Rebekah, then Klaus or Nik or whatever. Wait is it the same killing machine Klaus that everyone is so scared of? Okay then there is some other guy named Finn? I don't like him. Oh and Kol. I asked about him before but you have never answered. Why is that?" I explained everything and he just looked confused. It was actually the first time I saw him confused. He usually acts like he knows everything. Which is... kind of true? I mean he lived for like 1000 years. He should know a lot. So why was he confused now?

"This should not be happening... I'm sorry but I have to do this." He mumbled under his breath before looking me straight into the eyes. I felt myself being pulled into a trance. "You will not remember anything about any of these people. You will only know the information about them which you knew without the dreams. Know only one thing, you do not want to know the truth. Forget that you saw me here. I'm very truly sorry Hermione. You will find out the truth at the right time."

"What the bloody hell am I doing here?" I said out loud as I saw myself standing in the middle of the park all alone. What happened? I felt as if something happened, as if I had to do something, I just could not remember what it was. There was a blank space in my mind. It was on the tip of my tongue but I just could not tell what it was. Oh no. Someone compelled me. That is just bloody awesome isn't it! When I find out what it was and who had compelled me, it will not end well for them. No one can take away my memory except myself..

 **Another chapter for you! I know, I know it was kind of short, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to pass through those episodes as quickly as I can so we can meet Klaus and then eventually Kol. To people who were wondering this is Kol/Hermione story. I mean I love Klaus and all but there aren't enough Kol stories out there and I love Kol. He is amazing.**

 **Well I hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloo!**

 **Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to write another chapter, so here it is! Soon enough we will meet Klaus! I'm so excited. Finally. And then after that Rebekah and Kol. I cannot wait. Okay, so I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Follow, favourite and review if you like it! Have a good day!**

When I woke up the next morning, I was completely disoriented. First of all, I felt like somebody was hammering my skull over and over again and second, I had no idea where I was and what I was doing here. Did I get drunk last night? Oh God, I did, didn't I? Wow, just wow. You have outdone yourself this time, Hermione!

I stood up and sighed in relief when I saw that I had all my stuff with me and more importantly my clothes on. I walked around the house only to see the familiar rooms and hallways. Great, the Salvatore Boarding house. This makes the things even worse. Why would I ever go anywhere with _either_ of them? This settles it, I was really, very drunk. Ah, bloody hell, I'm never going to drink again.

Then, I walked straight into Damon Salvatore himself. By his looks I could tell that it was him I had that little drinking party with. Come on, at least it could've been Stefan. I preferred him over Damon so much more. "Want to tell me what happened yesterday?" I asked glaring at him murderously. Then a thought hit me. The vampire, what was her name? Rose? Yes, Rose. She died yesterday from a werewolf bite. That was why he was probably drinking. I knew Jules was going to be a problem. That was why he was probably drinking. He cared about her. That is sad... I could feel pity raising inside of e but then I had to put it down. He had killed your friend, remember that?

"You know, when you are drunk, you aren't that bad of a company." He smirked at me. In any other circumstances I would've been embarrassed but now, I was beyond that. Far, far beyond. So I did the only reasonable thing. I punched him. It kind of helped. I felt much more relaxed. "Thanks. Now tell me what happened or it won't end well for you." He smirked.

"Well, I was just having a nice midnight stroll to get some snacks if you know what I mean. Then I saw you walking out of the park all alone so I decided to give you the gift of my company. Then we went to get something to drink. For a human, you can drink. Oh and then you started talking about some guy named Ron? What kind of name is that?" My wand was pointing at his neck threateningly in less then a second. "Do not talk about him or else... let's see? I can break every single one of your bones then hm... how does making your blood boil sound? What about making you rip of your own skin? I don't think that is very pleasant now is it? So do not, I repeat do not talk about him or anyone else I might have mentioned when I wasn't in my right mind. Understood? Good. Oh and I'm sorry about Rose. I'm going to deal with Jules. I hate her anyways. I knew she was going to cause problems ever since she came here." He just stared at me confused. Probably of my sudden mood change.

"What did she do to you? I thought you were supposed to be all friendly friendly with each other?"

"Lets just say she is a total bitch who does not know how to mind her own business." I said. I heard my phone chirp. A text from Caroline. "I need to go. I'll deal with her later." I said before apparating to Caroline's home. She was already there when I appeared in the living room. Okay, the conclusion is that apparating when you have a hangover isn't the best combination.

Caroline looked at me with amazement in her eyes. "That was seriously amazing..."

"Yeah thanks... It does not feel amazing though. You said something happened. What is it?"

"Basically, I already told Stefan but I thought you should know too."

"Caroline..."

"You know that woman Jules? She told Tyler about Mason. She told him that we killed him. That you, me and like everyone else killed him. He came to see me this morning... He had this look on his face. He hates me, Mia. " She looked like she was about to cry and I looked calm. Deadly calm. I was saying the truth, it won't end well for someone tonight. And how dare that prat say that I killed Mason. In would have never hurt him. I was by his side while she was somewhere far away. Who knows what she was doing. Calm Hermione. You should not kill people, no matter what they have done. I took a deep breath before exhaling.

"It will be fine, Caroline." I reassured her and she nodded her head while wiping away the lone tear running down her cheek. "I know it will. And now please explain to me why do you look like someone who had a little too 'fun' last night?" She looked at me with those judgemental eyes and I smiled sheepishly.

"Um... I may or may not have drunk a little too much yesterday. I basically can't remember anything from yesterday's evening. The only thing I know was that I was drinking with... Damon." I said it almost with shame. Well it was shameful. I did not usually drink that much, but something made me and I had no idea what it was. "With Damon?! I thought you hated him? And you are too young to drink, young lady!" She screeched at me, completely freaking out.

"Look, I don't know what happened yesterday. I just know that I woke up in the Boarding house and that I was drinking with Damon. Can we go now?" I groaned when she did not leave me alone because of the fact that I was drinking with a Salvatore.

"Oh look, there is Matt again." I said before Matt himself had greeted us.

"Hey!" He shouted and Caroline immediately turned around and answered him. "Hey."

"Hello." I awkwardly mumbled. And here I was, the third wheel again." Should I leave or should I just... I'm just, yeah I going to go..." I mumbled but Caroline grabbed my arm. She was still however staring at Matt. This was such an uncomfortable situation. "I haven't seen you." He started.

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." Yeah 10 out of 10 for performance! It was so believable! Not.

"Yeah, you are avoiding me a little." For some reason they both found this amusing. "Okay... maybe a little." More like a lot. "Can we talk later? I mean I'm heading to work right now but maybe after? Maybe clear up some of this weirdness?" Caroline started nodding her head vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you are closing?"

"Sounds good." He grinned at her before strolling away.

"Blimey that was awkward!" Then I heard steps behind us and being the cautious person I was I quickly turned around to look at who it was. Not her again. This time I might not be able to control myself. "Hey Hermione and you must be Caroline?" Caroline just nodded her head. She had the same look in her eyes as me. Caroline did not like Jules one bit. "I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him have you?" Caroline shook her head. "Nope. Not since earlier."

"I know you are lying."

"Really? How? Is that one of your wolf tricks?"

"Actually it is."

"Well I have a trick too." Caroline bared her fangs at her but she sprayed vervain on her. Oh goodie, now I have a reason to kill her. I glared at her before using wand-less magic to raise her from the ground before throwing her with such force into the tree a little further from here, that I saw it shake. Like from side to side. But I did not notice a man coming our why before it was too late and he hit me in the head making me black out. When I kill them all, I will have to train a little more. I was getting a little rusty.

When I woke up my head was hurting even worse than before. But that was not the thing that made me wake up. It was the loud screaming coming from Caroline. Someone shot her. I looked around, my vision blurring slightly before I saw a man sitting outside the cage. I smirked at him. "I cannot wait to kill you. It is going to be so much fun." He laughed. I will be the last one laughing when I will kill him.

"Jules told me about you, you know. 17 year old witch with no friend or family. I bet that you were the one to kill them. She mentioned names. What were they? Oh yes, Ron and Harry was it? Jules once walked into you crying and talking about them in you sleep. I actually feel sorry for them that they were your friends. From what I have heard you were insufferable and they had to deal with you for so long. Death was probably a gift to get away from you." He casually said . I think his goal was to make me angry. Which he did. But I did not let it show. I did not give him the satisfaction of getting what he wanted. The only thing I did was give him a dead grin. "Sorry to burst your bubble, love but you do not know anything about me or my past. And you do not know what I can do. You know, I could snap my fingers and your neck would be broken and you would be dead." I laughed when his eyes widened but then he just shot me. Straight into my shoulder. Not there again! I kept in the scream but when he shot me in the other arm I let out a loud grunt. "And how are you planning to do that now?" I glared at him murderously. I ignored the fact that my both arms were shot and the immense pain I was in. The only thing I could think about was how much I will enjoy making him suffer.

"Oh don't worry, I will think of something. I'm very creative and I can assure you, your death will be so profoundly painful that you are going to beg me to kill you quick. But no. I will make sure that I can cause you as much pain as I can before finally you die." He just stared at me for a second before going to Caroline. Oh I scared him. And he should've been scared. No one should mess with me. "How many vampires are there in this town?" He asked Caroline. It was a good thing she was strong since when she did not answers, she was sprayed with vervain. She screamed. Layers of her skin were burnt off. "Why are you doing this to me? Why?"

"You are a vampire. Why not." He said before shooting her with some wires or whatever this was. I just wanted to make him suffer. Just wait... just you wait. You don't know what will come your way. "I'm sorry what was that?" Caroline then started screaming hysterically and hitting the gates. I could've apparated away from here but I would not have been able to carry two people. I was hurt. But I could not leave my friend all alone in here. So I stayed. I had to save my energy for the big fight.

He left the for a second and I turned to look at Caroline. "You okay?" I asked and she nodded but I could see she was not. With some difficulty I scooted towards her and hugged her, ignoring the intensification pain in my arm because of the movement. "How can you be so calm right now? You were shot. _Twice._ And you don't even heal."

"I have been through worse. Look, someone is coming." I whispered to her and then I saw Tyler. "Tyler! There is a latch. There is a latch on the door and I can't get to it." He did not look like he was going to do it. He looked like he was about to just walk away and leave us here. "Tyler. Tyler please!" After a minute or so of him considering, he finally decided to help. He opened the cage and I crawled out, my blood dripping on the floor.

I walked out of the small house but was pressed against it again. "Still think you can kill me?" This was it. This was bloody it. I concentrated. I calmed down my breath and searched for my energy, for my magic. Every little piece I had, I gathered it. I gathered it all and then I let it go. On all of the werewolves. Well except Tyler. Then I turned around to look at the man who shot me. He was now laying on the ground screaming in pain. And so were all the others. "You were saying?" I asked triumphantly. I let them all stay in pain for a little longer. I was not going to kill them. Except one of course. I snapped my fingers and he was laying dead by my feet. "Told you so." I could fee everyone's stares at me. Well the vampires. The werewolves were all out cold.

I looked at Tyler, who was just standing there. He id not even try to help us. "You know what Tyler? I thought that you were my friend. I thought that you were one of two people in this town that I could actually rely on, but of course I was wrong. I was so bloody wrong. Be proud of yourself! I actually trusted you, which is hard for me to do and you broke that trust." I said y emotional speech to him and I saw that he was going to apologize. I just looked at him blankly before walking away. But that did not end so well. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. My knees gave in and I fell. Was this the way I was going to die?


	14. Chapter 14

**It has been 3 weeks? Well I'm back, finally. I don't even know what I was doing in those past weeks but now I'm writing again. Actually I don't even know why I write this. I bet it's gonna be so cringy if I read it in a few years, but whatever. Hopefully you'll like it anyways.**

 **Favourite/ Follow/ Review!**

Nightmares had been there with me, haunting me for years now. Every time I closed my eyes, they were there, waiting for me to break down, to relive those dreaded moments over and over again. I don't know what I did to deserve this, maybe someone cursed me or maybe it was my own doing. Me blaming myself, making myself pay for all the sins I have committed. Making myself pay for surviving while the others died. Maybe it was me trying to tell myself to give up.

Whatever it was, I wanted it to stop. I wanted it to go away so I could pretend that none of that happened. That none of them were dead. That I was okay. But now as I had to go through it for the billionth time, I knew I was not. I was never going to be. But I had to be strong, or at least act like it. I did not want to look weak in front of other people now did I? I did not. So I would just have to pretend a little longer, pretend that I don't care about anything while in truth, I care about a lot.

The pain intensified and I felt myself being pulled away from the peacefulness. Great, now I have to get up. Just what I want to do. Face another day without a reason to actually live. Oh well, I guess I had to. For a minute or two I layed in the soft sheets. They were silky and warm. Wait what? I remember that I passed out somewhere in the woods and not a bed. Who took me in? Ah... this is so frustrating! I pried open my eyes and groaned in annoyance. Again? Why do I keep waking up here?

Did it have to be the Salvatore's that took me in? Couldn't it have been Caroline or Bonnie or even Elena? Whatever, I could sneak away so they would not notice m-

"Though you could sneak away?" Damon asked leaning by the door. I glared at him clenching my fists. He still was so arrogant when I saved his life? Maybe I should take it now? Maybe. "I will be leaving now, so if you'll excuse me." I pushed myself off the soft sheets already missing te warmth it gave me and slowly walked towards the door which he was blocking. "Move out of my way. I'm not in the mood to play around so _do not_ test me. Understand?" But he did not move an inch.

"First answer my questions, then you can go wherever your witchy heart desires." He smirked. He knew that I could not do anything yet. I was still weak. How dare he? Use me for answers when I'm vulnerable. He will regret that when I regain my strength. I will make sure of it. "What is it that you want to know Salvatore?" I asked bitterly but he did not look so smug anymore. I could swear I saw pity glistening in his eyes, and was that sadness? No, I was probably imagining. Damon Salvatore wasn't able to feel pity for anyone. "Are you just going to stand there? I have things to do, people to meet, so just get it over with."

"Okay, witchy, when I gave you my blood so you could heal, it didn't work. You just threw it up and the wound just got worse. Then I bandaged it and saw that you have so many scars. Why is that exactly? Vampire's blood should heal everything." I could feel rage boiling up inside of me. "Salvatore, I think you should not butt into other people's business. Especially mine. And never give me your or any other vampire's blood to me again." I tried to push him, but it was like pushing a brick wall. "Witchy, you are not going anywhere until you answer me." He said with an annoying grin.

"Fine then. I'll stay here. I'll rather stay here than tell you anything." I said but he flashed in front of me. I knew what he was going to do. Compel me. And I had no way to get out. Unless... I read somewhere that Occlumency can keep vampires from compelling you, just like vervain can. I knew how to do it, but it was just hard with my magic so exhausted, so I had nothing better to do than answer. Just wait Damon Salvatore, if I tell you something that I do not want you to know, you will pay. "Tell me." He said, his pupils dilating. I could feel myself saying the words and all I wanted to do was stop but my mouth kept moving. "An evil witch cursed me so that no magic could heal me and would only make it worse. She wanted to mark me so I would never forget what she did." I glared at him accusingly but he did not stop. "What did she do to you?" I swallowed my tears and kept going. Couldn't he see that I did not want to do this?

"She tortured me for days, but that was not as bad as making me look as she tortured my friends. I believe she was the one who killed my parents. Oh and let's not forget that she killed my one true love." I said it with so much hate that even I was surprised. Then I glared at him.

"I'm not going to kill you. But now, all the decency I thought you have is gone. I will wipe your memory, so you will not know anything." I said now calmer. I needed to calm my temper because it was not going to end well for me.

I remembered the tine that I used this spell to protect my poor parents. They did not deserve that life and I was the one who ruined everything for them. I tried to save them, I sacrificed their memories of me to do that, but even that did not do the job. They still died in the end. Okay, bad memories away. They will not help me now.

He did not step away. I think he thought that I could not do it. Never underestimate me when I'm angry. That is advice I should give to everyone. I stared into his eyes and whispered " _Obliviate"_ I took away all the memories of him seeing anything wrong about me. I took away everything he made me say. My job was done. I smirked and he looked at me confused. "Witchy, you are up! Finally, I thought you were dead... That wouldn't be such a bad thing actually."

I was bored out of my mind. Damon left me here, locking me in. That bastard. And I didn't try to get out. Yet. Even if I was bored, I was enjoying the peacefulness and relaxation I was in. But sooner or later, I was going to get out. Or now.

Apparation wasn't the best choice right now and I didn't really want to climb through the window. What could I do? Well... There was one thing that could help me heal. I know! I concentrated, sitting on the floor with my legs crossed. How didn't I think about this before? It took me like 5 minutes to be able to d it.

You are probably wondering what I did. Well I turned. No, I'm not a werewolf. I turned into my Animagus form. For some reason it usually helped me heal. I did not know of anyone else who had this, but it did work for me. It did not hurt nearly as bad as it did, and I was glad. What was I going to do now? I don't know. But it was still nice to feel so free.

I did look a little out of ordinary. My white fur stood out in the gloomy rooms of the Boarding house and my large brown eyes looked a little weird for a wolf. Yes, my Animagus was a wolf. A little like Sirius', but his was darker while mine was lighter. I didn't even know why it was a wolf. I expected it to be something different. Smaller, weaker... But I was not disappointed. I felt stronger this way. And I liked that feeling.

Now all my bad thoughts were cleared. All I could think about was the chilly wind brushing through my soft fur and my paws hitting the ground with such speed that I have never ran before. I did not know where I was going. Wherever my eyes took me.

The trees passed me, and the sun was lowering but I was not tired. And this was just so therapeutic for me. I did not even feel the pain anymore. But still, I had to go back. Hopefully I could just run in there, change back, get all my stuff and leave like nothing ever happened.

It seemed that I ran far since it took me quite some time to get back. But I could feel something was not right. Damon Salvatore, you do attract trouble don't you? Then I heard Jules? And also some other werewolves. Weren't they supposed to be dead? Oh well, I can change that mistake.

I took small steps towards the sound and I could already smell the blood. Lots and lots of blood. This was going to be fun. They were still talking about something, not even noticing the bright wolf coming into the room. Were they blind? I thought they were supposed to have good eyesight. They make this so much easier. Damon was sitting on a chair, some kind of collar around his neck and his blood all over the place. He was getting tortured. Suits him right.

But I would rather see those werewolves hurt than him right now. So that was what I did. I let out a loud growl and lunged for one of them and bit him in the neck. Now the others noticed and were ready to fight. "Is that a werewolf? Werewolves can't turn without the full moon!" Jules exclaimed. There were some things that she did not know about me.

After that one was dead, the others also came after me, trying to kill me. I didn't make it easy for them. I dodged all their bullets and I also managed to kill two other's in the process before someone else joined us. Everyone stopped. Even I didn't move for a second.

Elijah gracefully walked down the stairs holding the moonstone in his hand before putting it on the counter. His eyes met mine for a second and he looked a little shocked. Well yes, there was a wolf in the living room but he lived more than a 1000 years. He must've saw more shocking things than that.

After that, he sent me a smirk as if knowing that it was me and stepped away from the moonstone. "Go ahead. Take it." He motioned towards it as if it was that easy, but knowing him he was probably going to rip their hearts out. So original. See what I did there?

The first one went, and his heart layed on the floor the same second. Then the same happened with two more. And I was right. But then I saw Jules, slipping away. You are not getting away! I ran after her, leaving the two vampires alone. I ran and ran as if in circles. She was gone. How did she get away so fast? I was probably just getting tired from all the running I did that day.

Again! How did she get away again?! I was angry now. And I did the only reasonable thing I could. I howled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup. To whoever is even reading this, I know I haven't uploaded in like forever. And the reason for that is K-pop. I fell down a hole. But I finally wrote something. I don't even know where this came from. But yeah. If someone gets the reference at the end, you are awesome and i love you. K, enjoy this cringy story. Why you are even reading is a mystery to me.**

 **Follow/ Heart/ Review if you like it!**

The smell of blood lingered in the air but all traces of it were already gone. It looked nothing different than it should have. The moonlight shining through the tree tops, and the silence that showed the fact that all of the nature must have been asleep. There was no way for anyone to find me now. Who would look for me anyways? I guess this was the way it was supposed to end from the start. It was the way it was always going to end. With me dying, at the hands of my enemies. At the hands of Death Eaters or whoever they have become now.

However it was quite surprising that they were able to take me down. I thought I have gotten quite strong in the past years, but I guess I was wrong. Or there were just too many of them for me to take down. But that did not change the fact that these were probably my last moments here, on earth. Oh well, I guess it was at least a nice sight to see before the eternity of darkness. The millions of stars in the dark sky, flowers surrounding me as if marking my death place.

 **Few hours before**

"So in this dinner you are planning to kill someone?" I asked calmly like it was no big deal. Well to me it wasn't. Not really. Damon hummed in agreement. "Why do you keep telling me your plans? I could easily ruin everything for you." I replied with a sigh. I had no interest in him or his sinister plans.

"But you won't! I can tell by the look on your face." I just shook my head. "Whatever. I do not care. Now I would appreciate if you went back where you came from." I continued drinking my juice. We were currently in the Grill. I came here first, to get a drink and drink it calmly. That happened... for a minute. Until the relaxed atmosphere was disturbed when Damon Salvatore sat down in front of me. Him bugging me was something that happened a lot these days.

"No. You are coming to that dinner party."

"Ah, I see. So I'm the person you are trying to kill? Thanks, but no thanks. I am quite okay with living right now." The sarcasm was evident in my voice. He let out a laugh like it was the most hilarious thing he has heard.

"It's not you I'm planning to kill. You'll just have to wait and see who it is."

"Ah, I just can't wait to see the surprise! You know how much I love to see you kill people. Such a joy!" I think my eyes were going to roll out because of how much I was rolling them at him. Why me? Why can't annoy Bonnie or Caroline or something?

"I know! So lets go." He grabbed me by the hand but when he did, I hit him in the crotch. He did a wrong move. No one should grab me.

His pained yelp made me smirk. He totally deserved it.

"What the hell?" He shouted. I bet everyone in the Grill were looking at us and already gossiping. All these small towns, so predictable.

"You needed someone to kick some sense into you. Now I feel much better, so we can go!" This time it was me grabbing him by his arm and pulling him outside, while he just glared at me with eyes full of hate.

Everyone left to have their own conversations leaving me out. I did not mind though. I didn't want to hear about men drama from the women or their plans on killing whoever from the men. And this gave me enough time to think things through. Someone else was obviously coming, and that someone was going to die. But who exactly was it? That was the question. Something big was going to happen this evening and I knew it. I was planning to leave this place half way throughout the dinner because I didn't want to be there if their plan didn't work because that was probably what was going to happen. Like most of the time.

I'm not even sure how much time has passed with me just sitting there deep in my thought. But when I was brought back to my senses I heard a door bell ring. Another guest. Who will it be?

I heard light chatter by the door and somehow just by that I could feel the tension rising. But that really wasn't my problem. I only came here for the food and to pass some free time. But despite that I stood up to see who it was. Then I over heard something.

"If you so much as make a move to cross me I'll kill you and everyone in this house."

"Damon, I don't think I want to die yet so I think I am going to leave." I commented as I saw who was the person that Damon held such a grudge against. Elijah. "Mia, you really don't have any trust in me do you?"

"I really do not. You killed my friend." He rolled his eyes at me. "That happened a long time ago. Let it go will you! New month new me."

"How about I kill your brother and then say that?"

"Let's just go eat." He grumbled and I smirked. I won this round. Totally.

All of the guests were sitting by the table and talking about stuff that I had no idea about like this town's founders. I'm not even from here.

"Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier a faction of settlers migrated from asylum after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe. " Elijah talked. Now this was something that I could talk about. Witches. However the others didn't seem as knowing or interested as I was.

"Because they were witches." Jenna snickered. So ignorant. She wouldn't be laughing if she knew one was sitting right in front of her.

"Well there is no reliable proof that there were witches in asylum."

"Andy is a journalist. Big on facts." I groaned internally. His voice was making me cringy.

"Well the lore says that there was this big wave of anti-witch hysteria. Broke out in the neighbouring settlement so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in the field together and... burnt. Some say you could hear the screams from miles away. They were consumed by fire." I remember learning about this. It was quite an interesting topic.

"I think that all the evidence is right in front of people, they are just too blind to see it. Don't you agree Damon?" I said before taking a bite from my food. The conversation kept going but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear anything or see anything except the sight through the window. I shouldn't have looked.

I have lost control. Again. My hands shook from the uncontrollable rage that was burning in me. I could sense the wind picking up inside the room as everyone got confused. Before anyone could say something to me I ran out the door into the chilly air. But it didn't bother me. It actually had the opposite effect. It was making me sweat even more.

I was looking at the sky hoping that it was only a mirage or an illusion. But it wasn't. The skull was still in the sky. Almighty as ever. It reminded me of the old times. Reminded me of the first time I had seen it. In the Quidditch World Cup. That time it was to alert that he was back. But this time, it was obviously to alert me.

I ran into the direction of where I thought it was coming from. And that was the forest.

I had my wand at hand. There shouldn't have been too many. 5 or 8 or something. Shouldn't have been more. No one would send 20 people to fight one person. That would've been idiotic. But I think I could've taken down 8 of them. Maybe if they weren't very well trained. If they were... well then. I'll have to make a new plan.

I was now deep in the forest. The only thing giving me light was the moon which seemed extra large this night. I wasn't running any more. My feet were stealthily stepping on the dirt without making a sound. I felt that I was close. And now, the feeling in my gut was telling me to run, but because of the person I was, I could not. Not now. Not ever.

There was a clearing in front of me. The trees seemed to step out of the way to make an entrance. Even though it was dark, I could make out the colourful flowers. There was blue, pink, violet, yellow and... red. The red flowers were plastered all over the field like little drops of blood that didn't fit in with everything else. This place was perfect for battle.

I heard steps. There were many of them. Too many.

But it was too late for me to run. They were already in the clearing. 20, maybe 25. Okay, they were probably desperate to kill me. For some bizarre reason. Great, just awesome. Well I'll fight till the end.

They were all wearing those masks and their black clothes covered their whole bodies. "Well you found me. How are you by the way? I didn't hurt any of you before did I?" I mocked thinking about the other times they tried to kill me.

I could almost hear he crickets chirping. They didn't say a word except breath. Very loudly actually. That was when they moved to take their hands out. And that was my que to fight. Some of them I hit with spells, the others I hit physically but I was pretty sure that I hurt most of them. However, I was in no better shape. I was already exhausted and I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

Then I received the hit that put me down. I was fighting a group of them and I didn't expect one of them who were on the floor to actually hurt me. But they did. I didn't notice that I was hurt until I saw blood staining my shirt. Once again.

That was when I lost my balance.

They thought that I wasn't able to get up any more. And I wasn't. It was as if every wound in my body has opened up again. Was this some kind of curse? Probably. Was it painful? Definitely. Was I going to die? Most likely.

They left me here. I think this was more painful and crushing than just killing me quickly. But this was what they wanted wasn't it? To make me suffer?

Now it wasn't just the red flowers that looked like blood. There was actual blood here. Mine.

 **Now**

Even though I had accepted the fact that I was going to die, I tried to stay awake for as long as I could. I just wanted to fight for a bit longer. I stared at the sky.

"Mum, Dad, Harry, Ron, I'll see you soon."

I started coughing up blood. My time was ending. It was kind of relieving to know that it was all over. The pain, the sorrow, the loneliness. But at the same time, it was horrifying. Even though I was never afraid of it, now as I lay in my death bed I can understand why it is so frightening for people. I didn't know what was going to happen after this. Was it afterlife or was it eternity of nothing or something else?

My sight was getting darker and darker. I was looking at the starts which now seemed dull and almost gone. My heart was beating slower and slower and I could feel it. I gripped my wand tighter. My strength was going. This was the end. This was my end. I was going to die.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thum-_

"Not today, love."


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy. Thanks for all the readers that have been reading this. I actually don't even know where this is going right now, I'm just waiting for the chapter when all the Originals come in and that's in so much time so I'm just making up random stuff. Sorry if you don't like it. But still if you do, pleaaseeeee**

 **Heart / Follow / Review**

 **Thanks :)**

Death is inevitable. No matter how much we want to get away from it,, it will still catch up to us. I know that pretty well, and now I was experiencing it. I was dead. But I did not feel frightened or miserable. I actually I just felt at peace. For the first time. And I was floating in the air, on the clouds. I felt so calm. But not for long. I fell. I fell down. Hard.

When I stood up on my feet after that fall, I was at home. My real home. The home that was burnt down. I thought that I was never going to be able to see it again. But it didn't look the same. It was bland. Almost like all colour was sucked out of it. The room that I went to first was my room.

All of it was the same. The bed was neatly made, all my pictures were still in their places. I was looking through them and one caught my attention. It was me, my mum and my dad when I was still little. We looked so happy then. What happened to us? We were all dead.

I put that picture in my jean's pocket and walked straight out of the room. This was suffocating me and I couldn't take it. I didn't want to relive those moments or feel guilty at the moment. Or ever. I was about to walk out the door and see where that lead me but I heard a sound. It wasn't very noticeable but I still heard it.

I turned around and couldn't look away. I was paralysed. My legs didn't seem to work any more and I couldn't breath. Only stare and stare at the faces of my mother and father. They were smiling at me with proud smiles. What would they be proud of? They should hate me. I was the reason they were dead. "We missed you, sweetheart." My mother said in a soft voice and I smiled. It was just a small gesture but it was real. " I missed you too." I replied in a small voice. Now as I saw them I felt guilt burning me up. It was eating me alive. "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so sorry." I cried out. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. It was so soothing. I missed this. I missed my family so much.

"It's okay. We love you, our sweet daughter."

Then everything started disappearing. My home was going away before my eyes again. And my parents with it. I didn't feel the calming hand on my shoulder and the only thing that I could hear was old fashioned music which seemed to come from nowhere. Then my vision started getting blurry before going back to clear. But this time I saw a dark empty road ahead. The sun was setting already and I was in a car. All of this was so confusing. Was I dead? Was I alive?

"Ah, you are finally awake!" Only then I noticed a man sitting behind the wheel. He seemed weirdly familiar but I couldn't think of where I could've seen him before. He had curly dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Who are you and why am I in this car?" I asked seriously, but for some reason I didn't feel very frightened. Maybe it was just because I woken up from the dead.

"Well you see, I was having a nightly stroll in the woods and saw you bleeding to death and I decided to help you because I'm a good person. And do you really not know me?" He asked with an almost unnoticeable frown. He looked like he knew me and I felt like I knew him too. What was this?

"Sir, how am I supposed to know you? I have never seen you before in my life. And that so doesn't sound like a likely story. Just saying." Trees zoomed past the car as the strange man drove us somewhere. "Okay then. My name is Klaus. You know me now, sweetheart?" His smirk grew as I stared at him with a blank expression. I wake up and I'm already in trouble.

"Ah, so that is what you look like. I expected someone more... hm.. corpsy?"

"Love, I'm a vampire, I don't get old." He laughed and I just rolled my eyes. "What do you want from me exactly? From what have heard about you, I don't think you would save me just because of the goodness of your heart."

"Hermione, of course I will save you. I mean I really don't want to face the wrath of my brother if when he wakes up he finds out that you were dead."

"Why exactly would someone I don't even know would be angry that I died? I don't know you. You know what, I don't actually care. Thank you for saving me, Sir. You can let me out of this car, I can get back to Mystic Falls myself." Smooth, Hermione, smooth. Maybe if you get out of here quick enough he won't decide to kill me. He seemed the type to enjoy killing and I really did not appreciate that. But even after knowing that he was basically the most dangerous person to come across, I did not feel that scared.

"You live in Mystic Falls?"

"I don't actually live there. I just came there with my friend..." I ignored the slight pain in my heart as I thought of Mason. "But yeah. I think my other... friends are looking for me." I trailed off. I didn't know what to call these people back there. Were they friends? Just someone I knew? Sometimes they were friendly, but then there was that time where the stabbed me in the back, so that ruined everything. As if on que I heard my phone ring. Yes, I did have a phone even though I did not use it that often. It was only for emergencies.

I looked through it. 109 Missed Calls, 192 messages. Wow, okay then. I did not know they cared enough for me to text me that much. Like even Damon tried.

Speak of the Devil. Another call was coming. From him.

"Hello?" I asked ignoring Klaus' questioning look. I couldn't actually believe that it was him that was described as monstrous, cruel and horrifying. He didn't seem any of that right now. He actually seemed kind of nice.

"Finally! Where the hell are you?" He shouted and my eyebrows shot up from surprise. Okay, then? That was totally unexpected. He actually seemed worried and that worried me.

"I don't know?" It came out more as a question. And I looked at the man beside for an answer who just pretended not to hear even though we both knew very well that he could hear everything. "Just come back to Mystic Falls, we need to talk. Everyone has been looking for you. Where even where you for the past few days?" Past.. days? Was I out for that long? Or was I dead and somehow came back to life? But that isn't even possible.

"Okay, okay." I ended the call.

"Well I'm leaving now. Have a good day, Klaus. Don't go around killing people, yeah?" Suddenly he stopped the car. Thank God, I was wearing a seatbelt. If I didn't, I would be flying out of this window. He grabbed my face and looked at me straight in the eyes. Oh no. Not this again. He'll probably make me forget seeing him. Well that is kind of smart but still.

" _You will not be able to tell anyone who helped you or what I look like. No other vampire's compulsion will let you tell them. Goodbye, love, we will see each other again."_ His pupils dilated and I glared at him. I really need to get some vervain. Yes, I'll do that.

"Seriously?" I grumbled. I was hoping I had enough energy to do this. And the fact that my wand was still somewhere in the forest did not help at all. Ah, just hope for the best Hermione. I looked at my pocket. There was a paper in there. It couldn't have been there. I quickly took it out and looked at the same picture of my parents. I can do this.

And the next second I was in near the Grill. I don't know why I decided to go there, but it just happened. And a good thing I did. There was fire. I could see it through the windows. More trouble. I was still weak but at least I could see what was happening, right?

I walked inside.

Of course.

Elena, in the middle of everything, again.

Chaos was everywhere and I saw Caroline getting hurt by Jonas Martin.

I threw him off of her and ran towards her. But by doing that I didn't notice that he also hurt Matt. Badly. "Caroline, you need to get up. Help Matt." She crawled to him and stared at him for a second. Well not him, the blood on his neck. "Control yourself." I mumbled and she nodded. She bit her wrist and put it on his mouth. I could see him staring at her with those judging eyes. After that I supponed a bandage and put it on his neck.

First meeting the most dangerous vampire who is somewhat friendly to me then getting in a situation where someone almost died. Always an eventful day for me.

Just then Caroline seemed to realise something. She came up to me and hugged me. I winced because of my stomach and back. "We were all so worried about you! You have been gone for days. Where were you?" She asked and then looked down at my clothes. "Oh my God. What happened? Why is there so much blood on you?" I felt a little touched by Caroline.

"Hm... Well funny story. I ran into some people... which didn't really like me and wanted me dead? Yeah and then..." I was going to say what happened with Klaus but no words came out of my mouth. Oh yeah, the compulsion.

"Who? I will find them and kill them!" She said while looking angrily at the air. "It's not that easy Caroline. They are witches. Powerful. And there were too many. But I hurt many of them so don't worry!" I forced a smile before changing the subject. " You should take care of Matt. Talk to him. Compel if you have to. I have to find something. Good luck." I smiled to her and waved my hand.

"Where do you think you are going? You are hurt!2 I just rolled my eyes.

Then I apparated again. I just felt the need to find my wand. I didn't feel safe without it.

I was in that field again. And it really did not make me comfortable knowing that I had almost or really died there. But my wand still wasn't there. No. But my feet were taking my further and further into the forest and in front of some freaky old house. Should I? Should I not? What the hell, I'll just go. There must be a reason why I came here.

I stepped inside and already got a chill. This wasn't a good place. I could feel it in the air. I walked around before going down stairs where I flt the most power. Then I started hearing whispers. Whispers of the dead witches. There were so many of them. And all of them were saying different things. But I knew they were talking about me. And it wasn't anything good.

I could heard them saying different names. My name, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah. That triggered something in my brain. And it bloody hurt. I fell to the floor clutching my head while different memories flashed in my mind. It kept going and going and I did not know what to think of what I was seeing. I didn't even have time to think.

Why was this happening? Was it because of the witches? Did they want me to see this? Because no matter how much I wanted to know everything, I did not want to know this. Many pieces were still missing but I got the main message.

The Originals were all a family. And I was so close to them, they counted me as family as well.

"What. The. Hell." I said out loud. That was why Klaus and Elijah looked familiar, and that bastard Elijah compelled me to forget! But how could this be possible? I do not know. And I really did not want to know all of what I know now. I would rather stay in the dark. And even though I did learn some of it, so many parts were not there. It was like a puzzle without some of the pieces.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ha.. Enjoy!**

 **Heart/Follow/Review**

 **Thanks**

I felt weaker. Not just because I was walking for the past few hours or so. It wasn't like that. At least I don't think so. It started ever since I came into that house and those witches showed me everything. I should have never went there. Some things should just stay hidden because they might hurt you in the end.

I took a deep breath as I walked down the empty road. I don't know where I was but the slight breeze and the sun up in the blue sky made me feel at least a little bit better even though I felt as if my body was getting heavier and heavier with each step. Ignore it. Maybe it will go away. That was what I kept telling myself but deep inside I knew it wasn't going to happen. This was probably what those witches done to me.

I stared at the few cars that had passed me. What was I even doing here, in Mystic Falls? I didn't belong here and the people didn't want me here. But what was I supposed to do? Where was I supposed to go now? Travel the world? Go somewhere far away and pretend to live a normal life? I could. I could do that, but should I? Would that be a right thing to do? Maybe.

Suddenly a car stopped on the road beside me. That couldn't be a coincidence. I discreetly took out my wand and waited for something to happen. A woman stepped out and my eyes widened. Her dark hair, her soft grey eyes which reminded me of a stormy night. Why did her face look so familiar? But her aura woke me up from my stance. She was one of them. A vampire. Of course.

She was staring directly at me as if taking in my features. She had a slight smile. It was almost unnoticeable how her lip slightly curled up but I noticed. Why was she smiling?

"What do you want?" I asked but before I could react, someone behind me put a cloth on my mouth which made me so sleepy. But I managed to kick the person as hard as I could before falling into the darkness. Just another day where I get kidnapped. Great.

My body hurt. It was put in an uncomfortable position and to make matters worse something layed on my lap. I shot up and surprisingly found my wand still in my hand. These people were a little dense weren't they. I pointed it at the woman's neck. "Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?" I sneered with a scowl on my face. This had happened too many times. Me getting kidnapped, me getting hurt. And it was usually because of all these freaking vampires and here I was again with another one. Then I looked at the body laying beside me. "And why is Elena here as well?"

I was slightly anxious of her answer since if she did something bad , I would probably have to kill her, and I didn't want to do that. Maybe it was just because I had killed enough people or maybe it was because her eyes reminded me of my mother. That was why they were so familiar. They were like a fog which you couldn't see through and my mum was always the one who I couldn't read. They were exactly the same as the woman's in front of me and that made me uneasy even though I masked it as well as I could.

"I'm Isobel. Elena's mother."

"And what do you want from me?" I asked a little more relaxed. Before she could answer, her phone rung. "I will answer all of your questions. I promise, just give me a minute. I mean no harm to you or Elena." I felt like I could trust her. It was just an inner feeling. I wanted to turst her. I could've just flashed out here on the first second. Or maybe I couldn't have because I was losing energy but I didn't even try which meant that I was ready to trust this vampire. For once.

"Are we good to go?" She asked whoever was on the other side. I could hear a muffled voice but I couldn't make out what it was saying.

"We'll be long gone before that." There was another pause.

"I'm sorry Katherine. I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and h wanted you." I felt Elena stir beside me but I just stared at the woman, Isobel. Did she betray Katherine? Wasn't Katherine in the tomb? Then she ended the call.

"So did you betray Kathrine? Did you give her to Klaus? That's gold!" I let out a forced laugh. "What did you get in return?" I asked but she did not respond. She just stared ahead at the road with a slightly guilty and sad expression on her face. I knew this expression all too well. I clearly remember that time when I was betrayed. The look on his face when he turnt us in was exactly the same as hers. I shouldn't even think of him. He was dead to me. Even if he was alive, somewhere, I didn't care anymore. He used to be a classmate, even if he bullied me, he wasn't someone I despised. But now, I couldn't care less. He was just another enemy between the hundreds of others on this earth.

"Mia? Why are you here?" I felt Elena tap my shoulder . I was still thinking of him. Of how he did this to us. I should've probably expected this of him. He was always the coward who was scared to stand up for himself or protect others so to save himself he turnt us in that day.

"I don't know. I'm only staying here because I want to know. That is also why I'm not killing her." I said emotionlessly. Thinking of past was something I didn't do often, almost never. I did it once, and it didn't end well so I just kept all of it bottled up. And thinking of it now made me a step closer to that bottle breaking, and if it did break, I couldn't be too sure of what happened to everyone around me or to myself. I didn't want to find out.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I stiffly nodded. She didn't seem to scared either since she heard the phone call Isobel had with Katherine. And since I was here she probably felt safer. She shouldn't. I wasn't stable anymore. Not today. And I don't even know what triggered this. This only happened once before and it was triggered by a photo album that I had. I wanted to look though it thinking that nothing would happen. It was truly a bad day.

The car was finally stopping. And we were in a cemetary.

Elena didn't seem to want to get out while I just sat there waiting for her. "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." I just rolled my eyes and pushed Elena outside. "Just go. If something happens I will get us out okay?" I said slightly annoyed and she nodded her head.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked while I just trailed behind. I still didn't understand why I was there. I get Elena since she was her daughter and the doppelgänger but she had no connection to me whatsoever.

"If I was I couldn't telll you." She replied.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus didn't you. He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" All those questions were asked by Elena.

"But the real question here is, why the bloody hell I am here?" I finally asked. "I just want to know that so I can leave." I said and she stopped in front of a grave. Isobel Flemming it said.

She looked at me with a sad smile. "My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week and they bring flowers even if there is noone buried here." Weirdly, she not only looked at Elena when she said 'your grandparents' but also me which made me a little confused but I tried to shrug it off and listen to her story. It must be nice to have parents like that...

"The Isobel they knew, is dead. So maybe there is a part of me that buried here. That the human part, the part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire. The part that used to dream about the day that she knew her daughters." She said and my eyes widened.

"Wait. Daughters? As in more than one?" I asked. I thought she had only Elena. Elena also had the same look. "I have a sister? Who is she? Where is she? Did you abandon her as well?" Elena seemed angry while I was still confused.

"She is right here." She pointed at me. Me?! That was not possible. My parents were both dead. I couldn't have been adopted? Could've I? "Don't lie. My parents, my real parents are dead back in England so don't say nonsense like that before I kill you with my own hands." I glared at her. I felt rage burning inside of me and I tried to control it. I felt the magic tingling in my skin. The skies became darker and wind picked up. I knew this was my doing but I couldn't stop it.

But then I remembered. Legilimency. I stared right into her eyes and saw the truth. It couldn't be. I saw her, with a baby in her hands. _"Hermione. I'm gonna call you Hermione."_ The next thing I saw was her giving the baby to my parents. _"Please take good care of her, and if she ever finds out, tell her I'm sorry."_

"You aren't lying." I whispered. The sun was shining again and te wind has stopped. My whole life was a lie. I was adopted. "I'm sorry that you had to meet this side of me. The side which betrayed her own flesh and blood." I was still trying to comprehend everything while Isobel's phone rung again.

"Yes."

"Let her go?"

"I'm done?"

She let out a sigh of relief and I just gazed at her. She was my biological mother. She left me. She was nothing more than a woman who gave birth to me now. "Who was that?" Elena asked. I think she was just as surprised and confused as I was. I wanted to say somethhing but nothing seemed to come out.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a dissapointment." She was almost in tears. Then she looked at me. "I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted you to find out that I was like this. " I bit back my tears. Even if I just found out now, I stll felt sad about it. "Your father is Alaric, my ex husband. I hope you don't feel sad about this. I just wanted you to know." Then she grabbed her necklace. Held her hand there. I saw a lone tear role down her cheek before she pulled down her necklace. That was when the screams begun. She was burning and I couldn't do anything to help it. I started taking steps back, walking further and further away from Elena and a pile of ashes which was my biological mother. This was too much for me.

"Mia?" Elena was close to me but her voice seemed so far away. I was feeling light headed and the weakness that I felt before intensified. So I sat down on the dead leaves and took my head in my hands. Deep breaths. I needed to take deep breaths and calm down. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I grumbled and looked upp to see her concerned eyes. She was my half sister. I never expected that. "Wait, so that means you are my sister?" Elena said and I just nodded. "This is all messed up. I should have never come here." I mumbled and ran my fingers through my messy hair. But then Elena hugged me and I didn't know what to do. I really did not like the physical contact and I felt self conscious since I was afraid she could see al those scars even though I had clothes on. I just stood there like a tree. "Why are you hugging me?"

"You are my sister! I always wanted a sister. But you are older right?" She asked and then I stiffened even more. "What is the date today?" I silently asked. "September 19." I can't believe it. I let out quite a sarcastic laugh. Wow. I actually forgot. "I actually forgot my birthday was today."

"What?" Elena looked at me surprised.  
"I'm finally 18 and my parents can't even celebrate it with me." I kicked the leaves on the floor.

"I can celebrate it with you! We are family aren't we?" She gave me a hopeful look. I don't understand why she wants me to be her family even if she just found out that I was. "You know nothing about me. I don't count family as blood, I count family as love and trust."

"We can get to know eachother. And since I heard you have nowhere to stay, you will be staying with me, Jeremy and Jenna from now on." She didn't even wait for my response.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah it's now 5 in the morning and i haven't slept because I was writing this. Sorry if there are any mistakes. And 2 chapters in a row! Yas. By the way I don't even know what to write here so yeah. Hope you enjoy! :)))**

 **Heart/Follow/Review**

 **Thanks :))))))))))))))**

"You are getting a free house? Just like that?" I asked and Elena gave me a grin. Ever since yesterday Elena literally didn't leave my side which had gotten annoying. She asked me questions and made me go everywhere she went. But at least she didn't tell anyone. I didn't want anyone knowing such information. No one here anyways.

"For now. As whole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here if you know what I mean." Vampires. I hope she didn't invite the Salvatores in. Just imagine their faces when they can't get into their own house. That would be hilarious.

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie raised her eyebrows as Elena nodded. "That is the idea."

"Would want to clean it." That was when they laughed while I just cracked a small smile.

"Oh and Hermione! You are coming to school with us." I glared at the girl in front of me. "No way in bloody hell I'm going there. I would rather stay here than go there, thank you very much." I scoffed but she just gave me that evil smile of hers. "But come on you told me yesterday that we should get to know eachother better because of that thing, and going to school will help me get to know you better!"

"But I haven't been to a muggle school for years... The last time I went was when I was 10." I groaned. "I have no idea what you said but I won't take no for an answer." This annoying girl. I really did want to know her better just because she was kind of family and I had nothing better to do, but this wasn't a way to do it.

"Thank you Mister Henry." The old man that helped Elena sign the papers walked out the door and the Salvatores were waiting for an invitation. I really do hope she doesn't invite Damon in. They walked closer to the door while Elena was walking away. She turned back around and smirked. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to. Thank you." He grinned happily. But guess who was the one left on the other side. Damon Salvatore. "What are we, twelve?" He asked and Elena gave him s dirty look. "One of you are!" I said. I was sitting on a couch but I could still see and hear everything. "Not helping." Hee shouted back.

"If I let you in you promise to obey the owner of this house?" I knew what the answer was going to be and Elena knew it too. "No." Me and Bonnie said at the same time as Damon. "Mia." She said and I looked at her. "Hm?" "Do you want to help me practice magic since you know, you are a witch as well?" I just shrugged. "Okay. We can do it. And I think I should go now." I took my stuff and was about to go but I was stopped. "Where do you think you are going?" I groaned as Elena took my arm. I know I could've just left but I felt like I should just go along. That something was bound to happen.

"Wait.. where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School."

"We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon looked at Elena like she was crazy.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Again with Klaus. I mean he ddn't even seem that scary. He was actually okay. I mean to me at least. It was probably just because of my past. "But where?" Somewhere close. Probably. Maybe even here.

"Noone knows. Look I really appreciate what you guys are doing and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here but I won't be a prisoner." Stefan looked at Damon and Damon looked at Elena. It was always Damoon causing the problems. "You way Elena." He did not sound convincing at all. "Don't worry I'm ready. If he shows his face I can take him. Know how." She didn't sound convincing either. Even with her powers from all those witches she was still probably weaker than me. But I wasn't going to point that out. I didn't want her to lose her confidence. They haven't seen full power anyways.

"The way I see it next to Bonnie and Mia is the safest place that I can be." And that was when we finally left the house. "Wait I'm coming." Stefan followed us out.

"Hey Elena! How am I supposed to go to school if I haven't even signed in for it?"

"Just go with it! Nobody will care. At least for today? Okay? Okay."

The school was terrible. Everyone was staring at me, I didn't know what was going on most of the time and I was so bored. Thsi school was nothing compared to Hogwarts. There we learnt how to protect ourselves and actual skills thatw ould help us in life and here I learnt literally nothing that would be useful. I knew I was being sceptic and that I shouldn't think this way since I was a muggle born. Or was I? Maybe my biological parents were magical? I needed to stop thinking about this.

"We have History next!" Elena said while I rolled my eyes. "No. You have history while I don't even go to this school. This is the first and last time I'm coming here."

I sat down in a random seat and huffed. I shouldn't be complaining, this was what every other onrmal person had to do, but I wasn't normal and I didn't belong here. These stares, this school, this town... It wasn't a place for me. Even with my new found family, I didn't want to be here or stay here, but now I couldn't leave as fast anymore. I was stuck.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was met with a grinning Elena showing me a piece of piece of paper. 60S Decade Dance. I raised a brow. Does she expect me to go to some dance? Yes. Was I going to go? Probably. Was it going to be fun? No. The door to the classroom and the teacher walked in. It was... Alaric Saltzman. My supposed biological father. I knew I felt a weird vibe about him. But I was not going to tell him anything. I didn't want him to know because I didn't want his guilt or anything.

"Hello class! What are we.. learning today?" I didn't know him well but something was off about him. Maybe it was just because I found out that he was my father or maybe it was something else. I couldn't pin point it but I knew it.

"With the decade dance tonight we have been covering the 60s all week." Some random girl sitting at the front said.

"Right. The 60s." He looked at Elena. Something about his stare was unsettling. It was almost as if he had finally found something he had been looking for for years. Then his gaze fell to me and I felt even more uncomfortable. Then finally he looked back at the board and I could breathe properly. Something truly was not right.

"The 60s.. Wish there was something good I could say about the 60s but... Actually they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles of course, they made it bearable. Uh what else was there? The human missile thing, the... walked on the moon! Water gate?"

"Water gate was in the 70s, Ric." Everyone looked surprised at her and even Alaric himself was staring at her. "I mean Mr. Saltzman." She cleared her throat. "Right. It kind of mushes together up here. 60S, 70s. But thank you." He looked back at the board. When he was talking about all of those events, it felt as if he has actually been there. Something is really not right.

It was time for lunch and I wasn't sure of what to do. Elena and Bonnie left somewhere and I was stuck in the crowd of unknown people. But then I noticed someone. Maybe it was my imagination or maybe it was a mirage but the person who I did not want to see, the person who betrayed me was standing in the crowd staring at me. He was real. He was there. And he looked exactly the same. Platinum blond hair, pale skin. I hated him. I glared and walked as far away as I could. He was probably going to tell Voldemort that I was still alive but I didn't care about that. What I cared about was not killing him right at that moment, right there with all these people watching. I really wanted to do that, but I couldn't. I couldn't go to such low level. Not any more.

I sped outside hoping that the fresh air would clean my mind . But there he was standing behind me. My hands were pressed in thigh fists and I was trying to not think of anything bad but that was all that came to my mind. "Hermione?" So I wasn't 'mudblood' any more huh?

"What are you doing here? Do you want me to kill you, because I would." I said with so much hate that he took a slight step back putting his hands up." I mean no harm. I promise. I just came here to see if you were actually alive. I heard rumours but I didn't think they were true. I mean _you know who_ sent Death Eaters after you many times." I still glared at him. I saw Elena a little further behind him waving at me to come over. I mouthed _one minute_ before turning to the person in front of me.

"I have one thing to say to you Malfoy. I hate you. You betrayed us and now everyone is dead so never look for me again because next time I won't hesitate to kill you as painfully as I can."

"I never meant to do that to you! They were torturing me. They were torturing my family. I couldn't let them die like that." My eyes softened for a second before turning cold again. "Whatever. That doesn't change anything for me. You will always and forever remain the person who got my parents dead and the person who got me, Harry and Ron tortured for hours. Thank you for that. I will always remember that day." I said emotionlessly. I was locking everything inside once again. I was going to regret that one day. I knew it. "My father is dead now. And my mother is gone somewhere. He took everything away from me as well. I'm sorry. I never wanted anything like this to happen. I just wanted my family safe." He was now almost crying. Now I felt bad. I would've probably done the same thing to save my family. But this could've been an act. All of it. Maybe he was trying to turn me in again.

"Why are you telling this to me?"

"I don't want to be with them. I don't want to be a Death Eater any more. I want to be on your side." I looked inside his head. He was saying the truth. I could see it. Lucius Malfoy's dead body which made me slightly happy, Voldemort making Draco do stuff.

"If you betray me again. Trust me." "I won't."

"Fine. But you cannot be here now. Stuff is happening. Bad stuff. This town is in the middle of it. But if you need anything later you can come back. Bye." I patted his shoulder but I was surprised when he actually hugged me. "What the hell are you doing Malfoy? Do you want to lose your arms?" But I didn't stop him. "I thought you hated muggle borns. Why are you hugging one?"

"I don't know. I haven't had anyone to talk to in a long time and you are the first one for some reason. Mudblood or not, you are the only one I can trust now." He said before letting me go."Bye, Granger. I'll come back." He said before disappearing into thin air. What just happened?

"Mia? Who was that?" Elena asked with a smirk and I knew what she was thinking. "He used to bully me back in school. He came to apologise." That wasn't truly a lie. "Is he like you? You know, a wizard?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Now lets go. I don't want to talk about it."

Here I was, at the party, staring creepily at the dancing people. My outfit was some random dress that Elena gave me. It was a little to revealing for my liking. Maybe it was just because there were a few visible scars. Well not a few. More like a lot. But no one seemed to notice as they were dancing.

"We have a special shout out tonight. This is for Elena from Klaus." I heard and immediately looked around. Elena looked extremely worried while I just rolled my eyes. The song wasn't even good.

"That was a cheap shot. He's trying to bait us." Damon walked around. "I know everyone here." Elena mumbled.

"Maybe he's not here. He just wants us to believe that he is." That did not seem likely at all, Stefan.

"The party people, blend. Let him come to us." I just nodded along to whatever. But what caught my eye was Alaric. I bet I knew what was happening, but I wasn't too sure. They would have probably not believed in me anyways so I couldn't even say it. Everyone went their own ways while I stood there silently thinking of what to do. I wish I could've been one of those other teens here that were having fun not having to worry about an Original Vampire hunting your sister down.

I went to the table in the middle of the dance floor. I was bored. It was quite funny to say since a vampire was gonna try to kill us and I was supposed to be scared not bored but I was bored. After a little bit of time, Bonnie joined me.

"I need to talk to you. Both of you." Elena came out of nowhere. She dragged us outside and that was when I found out that Bonnie was going to die. "How could you not tell me? Tell us?"

"Because I knew you were going to react this way."

"No. No way. That's not an option."

"I think I have another option." I raised my hand slightly and both of them looked at me expectantly. "Well as both of you may or may not know, I'm stronger than Bonnie. Which means I could take him down. However, I'm not the same type of witch as Bonnie so I don't know if it will work. But it's worth a try, right?"

"No. We need yo find another way. I'm not letting either of you to die for me." So much drama. Can't she just accept the help she is getting?

"Let me ask you a question. If this situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" There was a long pause and I sighed, "You know if I do it, I might not die. But whatever. You do what you have to do." They both glared at me. But the next moment Alaric came running in our direction. "What is it?" Elena asked exasperated.

"He has Jeremy. Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." Even if I didn't trust him, I ran after them. I think I knew what was going on and I had to protect them. We walked down some random hallway and I think they felt it too. "Wait. Something is not right." Elena looked back. "Where is Jeremy?" Then he started laughing and I knew. I knew I was right from the start. I knew it was Klaus.

"I just had to get away from that dance."I was already ready. Pointing my wand at him. They gave me questioning looks but I ignored them. I was ready for a fight and I did not care that he saved my life or if in some random past life I was friends with him. I was going to fight.

"60s ugh. Not my decade. I mean whose call was it anyways. I much prefer the 20s. The style, the parties, the jazz." They looked confused while I was determined. He smirked at me while I glared. "Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asked. She still hasn't caught on.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?"

"He's being compelled."

"Nope. Try again."

"For gods sake it's not Alaric. It's Klaus. I knew felt it from the start that there was something wrong with him." They looked at me, their eyes wide in fear. "Surprise!" He grinned evilly. "No. No, it's not possible." She was taking steps back.

"Just relax Elena, I'm not here to hurt you. You are not on my hit list tonight. But you are." He looked at Bonnie. I stepped in front of her. "Don't you dare." I sneered but he was already running at us. At her. I pointed my wand and threw him to the other side of the hallway.

"Not playing nice are we, Hermione. Two against one. Not fair at all." I just shrugged. "Too bad. But it's not fair that you are a vampire that has a protection spell put on his body either so yeah. " I threw him with much more force this time. Before pushing Bonnie and Elena towards the door. I could feel the fatigue taking over my body again. This was not right.

Bonnie closed the door behind her as we ran away. Damon ran over to us. "What's going on?" He asked. "Klau-Klaus is in Alaric's body." "What?"

"He's possessing it or something."

"Go find Stefan. Now." Elena ran out. When she was gone Damon turned to Bonnie. "Did you kill him?" He asked and I scoffed. "Are you kidding me? He has a protection spell on him. Even if you kill Alaric, he'll posses someone else or just go back to his original body." I said calmly. I didn't feel scared at all. Even if I was getting more tired with every second. This happened in the most inconvenient times.

"Klaus does not get to live tonight. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" He asked Bonnie. For the first time he actually looks serious about something. Bonnie nodded and I grabbed her hand. "I will help you. I will try." I grabbed her arm and dragged her away. We were walking down the hallway as started speaking. " Look, you won't be able to do it alone. Do as ,much as you can and I will help you. But I won't last long. I feel weak but whatever I can do will still help you." I whispered and she nodded. Even with this I new he was not going to die. There was no way an Original like him could've died by one witch. But I could still try to make her feel better.

We walked into the cafeteria and I already saw him sitting down on a chair holding a knife in his hands. He already looked creepy enough. "What took you so long? Oh and you brought Hermione along as well? Now, do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" He asked and I smirked.

"I think we are going to take the hard way." I said before snapping his wrist which he easily put back into place. It's not like I expected anything. Then Bonnie broke his shoulder. "Wouldn't you give a favour to your history teacher" He ashed while in pain. "That's what Alaric would want. He'd want you to suffer first." I saw the blood running out Bonnie's nose. Already? "Look at you, that's all you got?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. I have been doing that a lot lately.

Next I broke his leg. Both of them. He was on the floor groaning. That was when Bonnie started doing it. The wind picked up. Everything flew from the walls, the lights started flickering and her face was covered in blood. I needed to help her. I pointed my hand at him, just the same way as she did and started doing whatever I could. I saw Elena and Stefan running here but before they ran in I slammed the door in their faces.

"NO!" She screamed but I ignored it. Me and Bonnie kept going. He was already withering in pain. I could see that Bonnie wasn't going to last long. She gave me this sad smile and did the same to Elena. The lights kept flickering before she flew up in the air and then fell. She wasn't dead. Well maybe not for long.

"So it's you and I now." I grinned and made him fall to the ground. The lights were flickering again and thee groans started again. "Oh come on love, don't be like this, I saved you before." He said between grunts but I didn't stop. I knew I wasn't going to last long any more anyways. My body was giving up on me. I wasn't dying. It was just the fatigue. I was passing out. "Well thanks for that, but you are going after my sister and I don't like that ." I said. Even if I found out just recently, she was actually like family to me now, and I wasn't going to abandon family. I was not going to let my family die again.

I used the last ounce of my energy before the darkness consuming me. This time, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. It was only nightmares.


	19. Chapter 19

**hello. Not much happened in this episode so this chapter won't be that eventful. Sorry. But the there are only a few episodes left until the season ends. Finally.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this anyways :)))**

 **Heart/Follow/Review**

"Elena... what in the name of Merlin did you do?" When I had woken up from my deep slumber, I wasn't surprised to see myself in the Salvatore House. This sleep might not have been the best, but I felt fresh and new. And when I decided to take a stroll around the house, I saw Elena, in the basement. With... Elijah?

I stared at her with accusing eyes. Did she go out of her mind completely? Or was she always like this, just didn't show it? It was probably the latter. We already had one Original hunting her down and now she was trying to get two? "Are you trying to get yourself killed because this is a good way to do it." I put out my hand. "Give me the dagger. It needs yo stay where it was. In his heart." But she didn't move. She just gave me those guilty eyes which I replied with a deathly glare. In record speed I took out my wand and pointed it at her hands which where holding the key for her being. For now. "Accio." and the next thing I knew, the dagger was in my hand. I quickly stood up to put it back into his chest but Elena grabbed me. "Don't. I have a plan." I rolled my eyes. Her plans were always stupid.

The next thing I heard was bones breaking. Elijah's body was rolling around the floor. I pulled Elena behind me. "And now we are too late. Great thinking, Elena! You just revived the person who you stabbed in the back and now you expect him to trust you. An Original at that! Absolutely brilliant mind you have there." I pointed at her head and gave her a sarcastic smile. I walked up to him, still dagger in my hand. "What's happened?" He asked in a breathless voice and I turned to Elena. She looked at me confused. "I..."

He tried speeding out, but he hit a wall. "He can't be here. He's not invited in." I said and Elena gaped at me. "Get out, now." I said in a low voice to the dead looking vampire. He looked completely horrendous. His hair was grimy, his face was dirty like he hasn't washed it in ages, his clothes which had once been expensive and nice were burnt and torn. Who knows how that happened. But worst of all was the stench. It smelled like burnt dead bodies. And trust me, that wasn't a pleasant smell. Not at all. When he flashed out the room, me and Elena soon followed him. "Why do you always get in so much trouble? You need to get a grip." "I can not let Bonnie _or_ you die for me. I think Elijah can help me with that." Before he can, I will think of a plan. A plan that will suit everyone. There has to be something. I knew there was. I just had to find it.

He was crouching outside the house taking deep breaths. But when he saw Elena, his face consorted into a scowl as he tried to get inside the safety of this house. Thank God he wasn't invited in. "I told you Elena." I whispered. "What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I'll tell you, but not here. I trust you" Her voice was almost inaudible. "Can I trust you?" She seemed to be contemplating something then turned to me. She pointed at the dagger and immediately understood what she meant. "Again with your amazing plans. If he tries to kill you, it won't be my fault." I bitterly handed over the dagger and grimaced while doing so. He took it hesitantly as if expecting me to do something. I didn't. Not today at least.

"Lets go, shall we?" I walked out the door and into the back of it car.

Elijah was drinking his blood while Elena was driving and I... I was dong nothing. The silence was deafening and the tension in the air just seemed to get thicker and thicker. But when we stopped in front of the Lockwood Mansion, Elena finally spoke up. "You look better."

"Where did you get the dagger?" He completely ignored her kind of compliment. Rude. "I'll tell you everything but we have to work together Elijah. I need your word." Elena said seriously and I tried my hardest not to let out a laugh. "I'm not trying to make this situation worse or anything, but you know that you basically betrayed him? Not that I'm on his side or anything, but logically thinking you have nothing to offer him and he has no reason to trust you..?" I trailed of as I saw the look she was giving me. "Don't look at me like that, I was just stating the facts!" I let out but she was back at trying to make deal with him. Again. "No demands. I'm just offering your help, and in return I want yours." But wasn't she making demands when she asked for his help in return? Or was I the only one noticing this?

"And why should I even consider this?" Yup. He did not notice it. "The same reason you did not kill me yet. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." That was actually surprising of him to not kill her. I expected the Originals to me more ruthless, but I guess he really was the noble one. However, I could never believe that he would actually kill his brother. Elena probably didn't know that they were family, but I did. I knew a lot more about them than I let on, and I really did not believe that Elijah would kill Klaus. No matter how much they fought.

That was when they had a staring contest and I knew Elena had won. Her negotiating skills were good.

I felt my phone ring. At the same time, Elena's phone rang as well. They probably saw us gone by now. "Where the hell are you, witchy?" I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hello to you too Damon. What is it that you want this beautiful day?"

"Where are you and Elena and what did you do to Elijah?"

"Ask Elena. This stupid plan is her idea! I'm only here to keep her safe if anything, so bye. You can have a talk with Elena after she comes back." I could practically feel the anger radiating from my phone after I ended the call without waiting for an answer. "Good luck, Elena!" I patted her shoulder.

Elijah put out his hand. "Seriously? It's not like I'm gonna call anyone." I said but he just gave me a smile. I put my phone in his had and Elena did the same. Already I could almost hear Stefan and Damon bickering between each other. Damon saying that Bonnie is the key to killing Klaus while Stefan trying to make Damon and probably himself to believe that Elena and I could find another way. They were so predictable.

"Oh and Elijah, a little news for you! Klaus is here. Just met him yesterday by the way! Fun times." I gave him a grin and his face paled. How could he become even more pale than he was? He just came back from the dead. "Klaus is here?" He asked with disbelief in his eyes and Elena nodded. "He has taken over Alaric's body."

"Of course he has. One of his favourite tricks. "

"Well what are his other tricks, what is he going to do next? You are the only one who knows him." I almost missed the little glance Elijah gave me when she said that. I pretended to not notice it, but I could tell what he meant. He wasn't the only one who knew him.

"Yes I do." His gaze drifted away. I knew that look. He was having a flash back. But because of his blank face, I could not tell if it was a good or a bad one. After a moment or two of silence he finally snapped out of it and stepped out of the car.

The walk towards the door was silent and the only sound that passed through was the echoing of the loud bell when Elijah pressed it. Mrs. Lockwood stepped out soon after like she was ready to go somewhere. Her bag in hand and a confused look plastered on her face. "Elijah? Elena? Mia? What happened?" She looked at Elijah's burnt suit then at us. "Had a little bit of an incident. I'm hoping you could help."Elena gazed down at the floor not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"Well I'm on my way to a meeting so I.." "It won't take two minutes of your time." His eyes caught hers then his pupils dilated. "Of course! Anything you need. "She had the biggest smile on her face as she stepped away from to door to allow us to get in. I actually felt bad for her that she couldn't even do what she wanted but I couldn't do anything for her. Not now.

"Well first things first, I'm going to need to change the clothing."

"Well you can try one of my husband's suits that I haven't boxen up yet."

"Wonderful." Mrs. Lockwood was already out of the room, in search for a new suit for this vampire. "How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked in a hushed voice. "Because I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. If you excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." Then he was gone and only me and Elena were left.

"Hey Elena? Have I told you that this is stupid?"

"Yes, Mia, you have. Now let's get this over with."

"So I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us?" Elijah asked and I suddenly felt really behind. "They are dead?" The room we were sitting on was pretty, the walls were high and bright and the windows lit up the whole room. " I'm sorry."

"And Katerina? She would've been released from my compulsion when I die."

"Klaus took her. You think that she may be dead?" A small smirk appeared on Elijah's face. "I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy after what she did." But technically, she just saved her own life and Klaus was being a selfish prick. There wasn't anything wrong about that. It was Klaus who was performing the sin. Killing.

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead but-but you still make Katherine pay for betraying him." A stone cold mask appeared on his face hiding any emotions. She must have done something terrible to make him so hurt and hateful towards her. Something terrible, indeed.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time I would've done anything for Klaus." A tremendously long pause had appeared. "Klaus is my brother."

"I heard that... I'm-I'm still processing." I just stayed silent since I knew this already. But what came next I did not expect. "Cause I'm a little behind on the times but I think the term you are searching for is OMG. " He just casually took a sip of the tea while I let out a snort. That was funny to hear coming out of a 1000 year old vampire. But Elena didn't seem to hold my views as she gave me a disapproving look.

That was when the talk turned to talk about the Original Family. "There is a whole family of Originals?" Elena sounded and looked more appalled than ever before. "Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah..." I muttered under my breath making sure I knew their names. Even if Elijah heard me, he didn't show it. "My father was a worthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore 7 children." He said as he fixed his shirt at the mirror. "So.. your parents were human?" "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is very old story Elena. Just know, we are the oldest vampires I the world. We are the Original family. From us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" She emphasised brother. Maybe now she knew not to trust him. Family is a bond you cannot break that easily, even if you try and Elijah, even if he wanted that now, was most likely going to back out or ruin the plan in the end. Or regret it for the rest of his never ending life. If he was the reason his own brother died, he would hate himself forever. Anyone who has a family would understand. Especially when you have lived more than 1000 years. "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead." I gave Elena a look. Was she going to believe this? Probably, yes.

I trailed behind.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and only a few clouds could be seen. The warm air made it even more so like summer. "As you can see, nothing can kill an original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only wood from one tree and my family made sure to burn it."

"The white oak. That's where the ashes are from." I said to myself making sure to remember this. There must have been another White Oak tree somewhere. I couldn't have been only one tree in the whole world. That was too impossible to believe. And I needed to find it so I could protect myself if ever needed. "Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature has to have a weakness in order to maintain balance."

"You said the sun can't kill an original so why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and the Moon curse."

"Because it is probably fake and there is some other curse. Right?" Elijah grinned and nodded his head. "The Curse of the Sun and The Moon. Also... Biblical Sounding, don't you think?"

"Klaus drew the Aztec sketches, Roman Scrolls, African tribal etchings and any other cultural continent we felt like planting in it."

"But why?"

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." "So it's not Aztec at all?" Elijah looked up the sky before turning to Elena. "The Curse of The Sun and The Moon is fake. Just like Miss Hermione said. It doesn't exist." He shrugged and walked up the small bridge. Elena stood there for a second paralysed. "What?" She looked at me not believing it. "How are you so calm about this?" She screeched. My innocent smile was on my face as I didn't say anything to her and just ran after Elijah. She soon followed.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and The Moon Curse dating back a Thousand Years." He explained as he saw us behind him. Well me next to him and Elena trying to catch up. "But if there is no curse-" "There is a curse. Just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." I heard a phone ringing. Again. "What do you mean?" Elena threw up her hands.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you are his only hope." He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Elena. "Well, what is this curse?" Elijah looked hesitant. He stared ahead at the nature around us before taking out Elena's phone. "Your phone will not stop its unceasing buzzing. Answer it." He handed it to her.

"Stefan" She started but suddenly stopped. "What is wrong?" Her wide eyes met mine and I saw the fear glistening in her eyes. "No. No no no no no. Okay, I'll be right there."

"What happened?"

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." Her eyes drifted to Elijah for approval.

"That bastard..." I muttered.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a part of the day's arrangement." His brooding expression showed distrust. "She's my family. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word. And Mia will stay here with you." I glowered at Elena. She just threw me under the bus. I also wanted to see if Jenna was okay but she left me to stay here with him and now she didn't even look at me.

"It means nothing to me until you live up to it."

She sprinted off and I was left here with Elijah in an awkward silence. But I don't think he even realised I was here. He was having an unpleasant flashback. He had a longing and angry look as he gaped at the nothingness that surrounded us. I tapped his shoulder. "You okay? Seem to be very deep in thought." I randomly asked as he nodded his head. "I'm alright."

Now as we strolled ahead, I didn't mind the silence. It was almost relaxing in a way. But I felt the need to say something. "You know I don't believe you."

"About what?"

"Killing Klaus. No matter what you say now, I know you won't kill him in the end. You were always the one looking for his redemption weren't you? You will change your mind and that is why I don't trust you."

"I'm sure about my decision." That didn't assure me either. It actually did the exact opposite. I needed to think of something before it was too late. "We will see. But trust me, I will think of something because your plan, might work but something will definitely ruin it."

"What makes you so distrustful towards me?" He asked with actual interest in his face and I gave him a fake smile and patted my chin. "Well lets think of a few reasons! First, which isn't actually your fault but still. I don't trust people. Second, your brother is trying to kill my sister which I just found! Third, you killing your own brother is something that I'm sure you won't do. And of course, best for last. You compelled me." I was getting rusty at that time. I wasn't using Occlumency because I didn't feel as threatened and because of that I got compelled. Now, I was using every type of protection I could against all these supernatural creatures. I always had to be on edge. Again.

"How do you know?"

"Well you see, Elijah, I know everything. Well mostly everything. But I really don't care about it so yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. "I see." Something was bothering him.

"What is wrong with that? I mean I might now more about you than some people but its not like I care or anything. I'm not the same person from the past."

"You do not understand... You knowing puts you more into danger. Because of us you..." Before he could finish the door opened and Elena walked in. The time must have passed so quickly that I didn't even notice it. Or notice us walking back inside the house. "Really Elena? You just had to come in at the most important moment." A huff escaped my mouth and I turned to Elijah. "We will finish this conversation." He nodded slightly before turning to Elena. "Welcome back."

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" She demanded as she took of her jacket aggressively before sitting down on the sofa. #

"My family was quite close. But Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover. And his entire family. Not realising of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Wait... did he mean vampires and werewolves? Then Klaus was a werewolf... and a vampire? I did not know this. Such an important detail and I did not know it. But he did seem very.. different from any normal vampire when I saw him.

"A war between species?" Elena questioned.

"Vampires... and the werewolves." He said with a dramatic pause. Well I figured it out then.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?" Beyond this point nothing could've really shocked me any more. I could've guessed everything just by the looks on Elijah's face or by the tone of his voice. I had become an expert on this type of stuff. "Both." I answered. Even if I didn't know everything, it was fun working it out. A puzzle.

Elena's jaw dropped. Literally. She looked so lost and confused.

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, servers of nature sought to it that my brother's wolf side would become dormant."

"That's smart." I said at the same time as Elena spoke. "That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires but everyone." Now both of them were standing. "But you helped him?"

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed now. He must die." He looked down at the floor. He was lying even if he didn't know it yet. "We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena said with a slight smile but she was wrong and Elijah just proved that. "When a werewolf is wounded by silver it heals. An original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger so you see the conundrum the dagger does not work."

"What about a wide oak stake though?" I asked.

"There are no left on this earth. However, there is one way to kill any supernatural species. With the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elena nodded her head in understanding. "A witch. If they can channel that much power. It would kill them." A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back to the wall. "The curse must be broken during full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That is when he will at his most venerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"I know someone." I said in the background.

"There is something you should know. Back when Klaus was getting ready for the sacrifice with Katherine, I had found something that could've possibly let her live after the sacrifice." I perked my ears. Now this was interesting. A way to survive? We will see.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?"

"Yes Elena, I did. Unfortunately Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you know how that played out." He walked back with a jacket in his hands. "You cared about her didn't you?" Elena's voice was soft, caring. "A common mistake I'm told. One that I won't make again." And that was when the conversation finally died out.

I could already hear grunts and rumbling coming from the room in the Salvatore house. It was obviously going to happen but I thought it was going to be sooner than this. "Stop!" Elena shouted and I rolled my eyes as both of them looked up at her. "Now you invited him in?" Damon asked like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. "Don't make a scene Damon. They have renewed their deal for some reason so don't ruin it. For now at least." He glared at me. "Really?"

"Two of you will come to no harm at my hands. Just let me ask for one thing in return."

"What?" He demanded rudely. "An apology." Stefan just raised his brooding eyebrows while Damon looked like he never even heard such word. He probably hasn't. "A what?"

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before finally Elijah answered. "I understand." Then all of our eyes went to Damon. "Here comes the problematic brother. Don't even expect an apology from him." I commented, and he shook his head in anger.

"Sacrifice is going to happen Damon, Bonnie or even Mia will be able to kill Klaus without hurting themselves and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'll find another way. I did." Elena was so proud of herself. You could tell just by her triumphant expression. "Is that true?"

"It is." Elijah replied.

"And you are trusting him?"

"I am."

"You can all go to hell." He walked off quickly. Of course. He had to be the drama queen like always. "He's angry with me right now but he'll come around." Stefan tried to make it better.

"Perhaps."


	20. Chapter 20

**hello. So yesterday was BTS' 4th Anniversary so I wrote this. I don't really know what I'm writing but eh. Please Enjoy!**

 **Review/Heart/Follow :)))**

It was a nice afternoon outside but I was stuck in the Salvatore Boarding house listening to Elena and Elijah blabbering about their amazing plan which seemed too good to be true. But I already had a plan of my own. I didn't even know how it came to me. Last night I was laying in my bed, well in the guest room bed, and out of nowhere I started thinking about how I could protect Elena. It was stupid to even try to stop the sacrifice so I thought that I shouldn't try to stop it but try to trick the Original. And then it came to me. The solution to this problem. Polyjuice Potion. Yes, I was sceptic at first as well. It couldn't possibly work right? But the fact that I had some of her blood running through my veins helped me. If I looked like her, and had the same blood as her, I could possibly pretend to be her, right?

I don't even know why I tried so much to save her. It was probably just a habit which I couldn't let go. Or maybe I just felt the need to be close to someone and keep them safe and her being the only family I had, she fitted the character pretty well. And because of that, I was ready to give my life for her even though I only knew her for a month or two. Pathetic, right?

But I couldn't help myself. She was kind. Kind enough to try and sacrifice herself just so no one else would get hurt. I respected her for that, and wanted to the same for her. Not for Stefan or Damon or anyone else, but for her, because I trusted her. She didn't break it yet. And I didn't think she will.

And luckily, I had polyjuice made just before this, and It was finally ready. When I came to Mystic Falls, I felt the need to make it. It was weird, but I followed it. And now, I was going to use it. Who could've thought that I would be the one to do something like this? It was like I predicted the future or something. Probably not. I never believed in Divination anyways.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus has prepared to break the curse." Elijah said and I was brought back to the real world from my thoughts. Today was an important day for everyone. Klaus for breaking his curse, Elijah for trying to kill him and me for sacrificing myself rather than Elena. "Elena said that the Sun and The Moon Curse is fake. That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. He curse is kept his werewolf aspects from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid." Elena let out a deep breath. She was scared. Don't worry, Elena, you don't have to be.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We could kill him today. With her. Bonnie doesn't even need to die. You don't even know her, Elena, she can kill him and you will be safe." Damon appeared out of nowhere. He was obviously listening into the conversation without actually participating. All he cared about was Elena.

"Wow, thank you Damon, I feel so very appreciated right now. I'm flattered that you think I can kill him, but I have a plan of my own so why don't you mind your own business and stop thinking that you can boss me or anyone around, because you can't." I gave him a smile but the fire inside me didn't seem to die down. It felt like I was being burned from the inside because of the anger, but I couldn't show it.

"Damon, Mia can't use that much power without dying."

"We'll write her a great eulogy." Like that will make me feel so much better after I die.

"That's not an option Damon." She stated and I smiled. At least I could be grateful for her. Damon shook his head and glared at nothing. This wasn't going to end well. "So how do we break this curse?" Stefan smoothly changed the topic.

"Well the ritual itself is relatively straight forward. The ingredients.." He paused.

"The moonstone."

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within he stone. After that Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each." Elijah said and I just nodded my head to whatever. I wasn't really listening. I was trying to think of a believable way to switch my places with Elena.

"And where do I fit into it?"

"The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of your death." Well that's reassuring. But then he took a rather old looking box into his hands. "And that is where you come in." Elena said while holding Stefan's hand tightly.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." I was on my feed in less than a second. So I could live after this day? Great. "Can I see it? I have never heard of such a potion or elixir in any of my books. Well it is quite similar to the Elixir of Life but It doesn't quite...seem like it?" I said as Elijah let me hold the small bottle in my hands.

"So I'll be dead.."

"And then you won't."

"That is your plan?" Damon asked as if mocking Elijah. Well his plan didn't seem any better. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date? You want to come back to life? What about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. A doppelgänger is a supernatural occurrence odds off .The ring won't work."

"Well I take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work Elena." He looked at her expectantly and I just tried to grasp the fact of how annoying he was. "Damon, if it doesn't work, she will die. Do you understand that or are you so stupid that you can't even get it? And by the way, the elixir is much better than anything you could think of. It will most likely work. I can feel the magic coming from it." That was when he walked out of the room fuming in anger.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?"

"Most likely, I mean he has been waiting to do this for years." I replied in a bored tone.

"Elijah, can we talk?" I walked up to him when everyone was getting ready for tonight and we were alone. "Yes, did you need something?" I nodded my head and closed all the doors behind me before quickly muttering the Muffliato charm so no one could listen in.

"I need your help. I have a plan. A plan which most likely will work if we do it right. Elena will be safe but we will still be able to break the curse so you could kill him. Even though I still don't believe you will do it. But I will try to trust you. Just kill him, because I don't want to die for nothing."

"Why would you be the one dying?"

"There is way.. for me to turn into.. Elena? For some time. If I drunk this thing I could come back to life and everyone could live happily. Elena wouldn't die, Klaus would be dead and everyone happy. This plan has no flaws! So help me." I quickly explained to take as less time as possible. We needed to act fast so it would work.

"And how are you planning to do that?" He looked doubtful but I gave him a grin and put the glass I had in my hands on the table. This time, the Polyjuice Potion didn't look nearly as disgusting as Bellatrix's. It was much lighter, a light blue colour which reminded me of the sky. It actually didn't look bad at all. "This is a potion that I made. When I drink this, I will look exactly like Elena. And since I'm related to her, I will not only look like her, but our blood be the same meaning that the sacrifice would still work. I just need to find the perfect moment for us to switch and that Elena would e put somewhere so no one could find her until the end of the sacrifice."

"Do you really believe this could work?" He asked and I nodded my head quickly. "Do you want to do this?" I hesitated the slightest moment because I thought of how it would feel if she betrayed me, but shook it off. She wouldn't. "Yes, so I need your help to help me switch with her. If I do, everything will go smoothly."

"But you do know this elixir might not work. I do not want to mislead you."

"I know what I'm getting myself into, Elijah. Oh and Elijah, if it does work, you have to tell me what you didn't finish saying before Elena interrupted, okay? And do not tell anyone. Do not even mention it, because it will not work."

"I understand." Then I heard shouts coming from outside. "Get out." I heard Jenna shout and I waked outside the room only to see Jenna holding a crossbow and pointing it at Alaric, or Klaus. "Well this is not a sight you see everyday." I muttered.

"Put the crossbow down okay, it's me." He said but Jenna didn't bulge. Stefan and Elena soon stood next to me. "Stay away from me."

"What is going on?" Elena asked confused. "It's me Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go, Klaus let me go." "Prove it." Once again Damon appeared out of the shadows.

"Okay, uh. First night you and I spent together Jeremy walked in -"

"Okay, it's him." Everyone raised their eyebrows. Poor Jeremy, I don't even want to know what he saw that night. "Why'd let you go?" Stefan was still uneasy. His posture was protective. "He wanted me to deliver a message. Sacrifice happens tonight." He sounded so dramatic but I'm pretty sure everyone knew this already. Well at least thought of it. I walked back to Elijah who was standing behind everyone and gave him a nod. The plan was in motion.

I threw Damon off of Elena. "What the hell did you do?" I glared at him and went to see if Elena was okay. She wasn't. His blood was running down her chin and she was coughing. "I saved her life. You are so bent on dying, this way I'll know you'll come back." I glared at him. He just caused unnecessary pain for her, that bastard. But now Stefan was here to fight with him, not me. "As a vampire. She'll come back as a vampire." His voice was filled with fury. "That's better than nothing else."

"You of all people should think that choice is worth more." A yell came out of Elena's mouth. She looked like she was about to cry. "Go on, wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." Then another roar echoed through the room. It was Stefan charging for Damon. For a minute or so, they were throwing each other over the room, messing up its beautiful interior while me and Elena just watched. "Will you stop already? It isn't the best time to fight." I said but they didn't even listen to me. It just got more heated. Damon stabbed Stefan in the stomach with a wooden pole. He fell to his knees and Elena was by his side while Damon just stared. "Good job, Damon, good job." I muttered under my breath.

"Get out of here." She sneered at Damon whose bloodied face held no reaction. "What is going on?" Alaric stepped into the room with Jenna following behind him. "I think you should get him out of here." I explained. "Oh my God." That was Jenna's reaction. She obviously hasn't seen much. Alaric tried to touch him but he just pushed him off. He stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off the couple on the ground and ran off. "Okay Jenna, downstairs in the basement are some blood bags. Go get them, now. Go!" Jenna ran out after Damon.

Elena took out the wooden piece out of his stomach and he groaned in pain. I couldn't even do anything about it so I just stood there and watched the scene unfold. Elena whispered comforting words into his ear and he just layed. I needed to get a move on.

I was watching them from a distance, hiding in the shadows of the trees. Even Stefan's supernatural hearing or sight couldn't detect me as I followed the couple to where they were going. And that place was up the hill. And me being here alone, just climbing up behind them made me think about everything. Why was I truly doing this? Was it because of Elena? Or was it just because of me? That I didn't want to live a life where I didn't do anything, didn't manage to protect anyone. Maybe it was. It probably was. And I didn't care how this night was going to turn out for me, either I lived or died, I couldn't change it any more.

The higher they wet up, the lower the sun went. I could faintly hear the conversation they were having. Vampirism wasn't something I would have wished for anyone. There might have been the good sides, senses heightened, immortality but that didn't even compare with the bad sides. The blood, the anger, the guilt. Elena shouldn't become one of them, she won't. But when they and me had reached the top, my worries were fading. It was almost time soon, to get her out of here, to safety and I felt relieved. It wasn't the end of her yet. She still had a whole life to live.

As the sunset gave the world a different outlook the tears had ran down her cheeks and her weak body clenched Stefan's like it depended on it. Now it was time. I took out the potion and drank it till the last drop. I had to hold my hand to my mouth so I wouldn't throw it up. Even though it wasn't as bad as the others, the taste still made me nauseous.

I felt my skin, my body, everything started to change. My skin tone went from pale to olive, my bronze frizzy hair became dark and straight. I was a doppelgänger now and the only thing I needed to do was get my act together. Pretend to be Elena.

Before this, I left everything, all my stuff at the Salvatore House. Even my wand which layed safely under the pillow, but without it, I felt like I left my limb. I didn't feel protected. The clothes that I was wearing were also something that belonged to Elena.

I apparated behind them and they turned their heads quickly. "Katherine?" Elena asked, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to save you." I whispered and Stefan grabbed me by my arm, which truthfully hurt. Luckily, Elijah came right on time. "It worked?" He looked surprised. I just nodded my head and he went on with what he had to do. He compelled Stefan while I had a little chat with Elena.

"So you might not recognise me, but I'm Mia. And you are not going to be a vampire so don't worry. But if I don't make out of this alive somehow, have a good life." I patted her arm before Elijah grabbed her gently and I was alone with Stefan which made me uncomfortable, even though I knew I had to act this out properly for it to work. But I couldn't show him the same love that Elena was. It was too hard to recreate. No type of acting could show it.

The car ride was silent. I think they already said everything that they wanted to each other. But when he helped me out of the car I felt like I was supposed to say something. "Thanks for today." The close proximity of us made me want to step away so bad, I hated it. He nodded hie head and was about to say something but I saw that it was time. Klaus stood there like a Grim Reaper getting his next victim. Me. And Stefan was the unfortunate who tried to protect me. Well not me, Elena.

"We don't have to be nervous. Although maybe you've done something stupid. You ready my dear?" He stared and I bravely stepped up. I wasn't scared. I never was. "I'm ready." Of course, Stefan had to stop me. Why couldn't he just let me go, make things a little bit easier? "No."

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die too." He calmly said and I ignored the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hey, hey Stefan it's fine. It's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There is no reason for you to get hurt." I hugged him. A kiss would have been too much for me to do. But despite that, someone should've gave me a medal for such performance. "I love you." I almost cringed while saying that. But Stefan seemed touched as he was almost in tears. "I love you."

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes." I took a deep breath to make it seem more dramatic and slowly took my hand away from his. And then I was gone. With Klaus.

And then I was walking again. In the woods. And I was getting exhausted. And the thing that worried me was the witch walking beside me. I was afraid she could feel my magic, that I wasn't Elena, but just a witch. "Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly. I wasn't. Not yet anyways. "This way." But this witch, she seemed familiar. Something about her... "You are luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you."

"Well they are wasting their time. I wasn't lost." 

I walked down a step stumbling a little. "I can't see anything!" I groaned. Fire started to burn and I finally saw where we were. And in fact what or who was laying on the ground. "Jenna?" I ran towards her quickly and tried to wake her up. What was this?"Jenna!" My hand went to check her pusle. It was gone. There were only two things that could've been happening. Either it was that she was dead or she was a vampire. I wasn't sure which one was better, because in this situation each one sounded horrible enough.

"He killed her? I followed what he wanted, why? Why would he kill her?"This wasn't going by the plan. Her body jolted awake, taking deep breaths. "She's not dead. She's in transition." Her big smile gave me the chills. Today was going to be along night.


	21. Chapter 21

**This isn't that long and I didn't finish the whole episode but** **yeah. enjoy. ;))**

 **Review/Heart/Follow :))))**

"Oh, my head... What's wrong with me?" I tried my best to be like Elena. I might have not cared about her as much as Elena did, but I certainly did not want her to die, or become a vampire. But now as we sat in the middle of the woods with the full moon shining and fire burning around us, I knew this was probably the end to her life. And I couldn't do anything to help her, because if I did, it would only make things worse. For everyone.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"You called me. You were so scared. I should've realised it wasn't you. The second I walked out that house someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus. It was Klaus." I muttered bitterly.

"He made me drink his blood. And.. I don't- I don't remember anything after that. Where are we. What happened?" Poor Jenna. She only found out about this and got involved and this is where it got her. She didn't deserve this fate. And it was only because she was related to Elena. Klaus must have planned this. Tried to hurt Elena right before she dies. That cruel man.

"They brought us here."

"Why don't I remember anything?"

"Jenna..do you know how someone becomes a vampire?" I asked carefully, trying not to scare her any more than she was. "Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system... Oh God. He killed me." Her eyes were wide and I could see the anxiety running through her pupils. "Jenna, calm down. It will be okay."

"I'm a vampire?" I was about to say something else but the footsteps coming our way stopped me. "And I bet you're hungry." I glared at the witch. I could've killed her, right there and then. I could feel it, the magic tingling through my body, running through my veins, waiting to explode. But if I ruined Klaus' sacrifice then he wouldn't be killed and then he would kill everyone in this town, just because I couldn't control myself. She, the witch, was a disgrace to every magical being. She was just like them, the Death Eaters.

I saw a rock, laying right in front of me, but before I could even think of doing something I was thrown back and into a circle which was lined with fire. "Don't bother trying to get through I spelled the circle. You are trapped. No matter what you do." She smirked and I just rolled my eyes. Nor this was intimidating, nor it was good. It made me almost chuckle at her attempts to be scary. All she looked like was a rebel with no talents and too big of an ego. But I had to bite my tongue. I didn't care that much about Jenna just to blow everything. If I got out of this, I was going to leave and never come back, just as long as Elena was safe.

I didn't even say anything as Greta slit her wrist which was very unlike Elena. "Klaus chose her. Drink it." She said out of nowhere. She thought that I was going to protest? So predictable. "Jenna don't." I said exaggerated. "I can't." And then she bit into the witch's wrist. I really hope it did hurt. She stayed like that for a few moments, drinking the liquid before Greta dropped her to the floor. And another circle of fire rounded her. She stared at nothingness trying to contemplate what she just did. "Jenna, calm down. It's all going to be okay."

"Jenna, how are you feeling?" I asked while we were sitting down on the cold hard floor. I hoped for more action, but all it was was a boring waiting game. "I feel like myself. Kind of. Everything is brighter, the fire's hotter. A part of me is terrified but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. The part that hurts." That is a good thing to have. Vampires are lucky because of that. They can just turn it off, not feel anything. But when they do that, they are just being cowards, kind of like me. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Jenna, no matter what happens, don't be scared." I said. A painful scream echoed through the woods. Jules. I never thought I was going to see her again. I would've rather kept it that way. I didn't want to see her here, in the middle of a sacrifice. Greta pushed her down on the floor while she was yelling and grunting. "What's happening to me?"

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." If she felt that kind of pain... she wouldn't last a minute. I really wanted to do something to her that I didn't want to do to many people. "You think you are strong don't you, _Greta._ I bet you will die tonight. You really don't deserve to be a witch and that will catch up to you. Your have betrayed your duty as one and because of that I hope you burn." This wasn't very Elena-like and I could tell that Jenna has noticed by the look on her face.

"My duty is to Klaus. The new order."

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." I heard the voice of the man that had once saved me. I wish he didn't. I would've rather died than have such a debt to him. But it did not matter. After I discovered what person he really was I have no more hesitation in killing im and I really hope that Elijah doesn't either. "Hello my lovelies, are we ready?"

Jules' screams had started again. They were so loud, and so mind piercing that I it made me feel nauseous. And Klaus' voice didn't help. "I've got the moonstone. I spent five hundred years looking for this. I hate to part with it." He said to Greta. As much as I hated to think of it, this, them, reminded me of Voldemort and Bellatrix, the people I hated the most, if they were even people. But at least one of the was dead, even if the other still roamed through the earth causing chaos.

"The moon has passed it's apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta held the moonstone in her hand. "I remember." Greta dropped the moonstone and fire has started.

Chaos. That was what it was. The witch was muttering the spell, Jules was screaming and Jenna was just sitting there which made it even worse. "Everything I did, I was just trying to help Tyler. I didn't want him to be alone. " She clutched her small frame. I just nodded. I didn't want this to happen to her, no matter how much I detested her.

"Show time." The ring that rounded Jules had disappeared and I knew it was time. Jules tried to get away, but the moment she did, Klaus was on top of her, ripping her heart out. And he smiled! That sociopath. But, goodbye, Jules, I hope it didn't hurt that much.

Klaus took the heart and brought it to the fire before squeezing all the moisture in it. "Does that mean it is working?" "It's working."

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" She said as I shook my head. "Jenna, there was no one else who could've gotten me and Jeremy through all that." I didn't even know where I was going with this. I didn't know their past, or Jenna so I couldn't even say much. "Just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you.." There were tears brimming in her eyes. "But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us. " "Look around, Elena. I've failed you." It wasn't her fault. Elena was the doppelgänger and no one could change that."You didn't. It's my fault. I'm sorry." I really was channelling my inner Elena. This wasn't something I would've said. "Listen, being a vampire intensifies your guilt, but it also makes you stronger, faster. You could fight back. I'm gonna get through this. The Elena you know will survive and have a good life ahead of her. But when you get the chance run" I whispered and she nodded. This wasn't going to work, but at least she could try.

"Hello Jenna." Jenna stood up and they stared at each other. "Just let her go. She doesn't deserve to die. " I said as I scowled at the Original. "Elena don't."

"Come on. I followed your rules, I did everything! Just let Jenna go." Fake tears brimmed in my eyes. I hated crying so doing this was painful for me."Well well, I don't recall you being on the guest list" Stefan was standing on the hill. I would have rather have Stefan sacrificed than Jenna and I hoped Klaus thought the same. "Very well then." Klaus said and in less than a second he was already on top of the hill. They were talking, I could see it, but I couldn't make out the words. They were too far. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. But you can hear them. You can hear anything. Just focus and you will do it." I said even though I probably knew what he wanted to do. Stefan the hero. "So what are they saying?" Her head moved from side to side quickly. She stared at them hopelessly. "I can't- I can't."

"You can, all you need to do is relax and calm down." I grinned as she looked at them determinedly. Her jaw dropped. "I can hear them. I hear Stefan. Oh my God."

"What is it?"

"He wants to take my place." That was something I would've expected of him, and I knew that it was going to happen and even though it annoyed me how much he interfered, I respected him for his courage. But who knows what was going to happen on these grounds. Being surrounded by fire and about to die would've changed your perspective of life and death and what it was all worth.

"Quite the predicament. You know it's funny, all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Family was important. Friendship was important. And it was almost the same thing. There was only a thin line between them and this, what Klaus was doing was the most cruel thing. "It's okay.." Stefan muttered.

"Well who's it gonna be, Elena?" I didn't know what to do. What would Elena want me to do? But luckily, it wasn't me who chose this fate. "Don't worry, there's actually no choice." Stefan was stabbed in the back with a wooden stake. He wasn't the one getting sacrificed. But he probably should've been. He had a fair share of lifetimes too live while Jenna was still young. But it wasn't my choice, and I was glad for it because I didn't want to be blamed. "I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive, but for now." He was dead laying on the floor motionless. "Whenever you're ready Greta." The circle around Jenna disappeared. Time. It was time for her death. "Jenna.." I started trying to get through the fire which only got higher and higher with each step I took towards it. "Elena, I know what I have got to do." Then she bit Greta and I felt like I was underestimating the power and strong mind Jenna possessed.

She was thrown off of the witch, and her face was covered in fear. Her face was as pale as a sheet and her body was shaking, waiting for its last breath. "Jenna, turn it off. You won't feel it. You won't be scared. Just turn it all of." I whispered and then a stake was pierced through her heart. Even with me not caring for her as much, I felt a pang in my chest. It wasn't something that I felt often. "Jenna!" I shouted, trying to calm down. What was happening to me?

I watched her skin turn grey and veiny and her mouth take the last breath. It wa _s_ horrifying, no matter how many times I've seen it. Life leaving someone's body was something painful and cruel to watch and I was witnessing it without being able to help it, and now it was too late and I was regretting it. Being here.

Her blood was taken and put into the fire. It was the last part of the ritual now. I saw Stefan looking up. "Are they gonna kill him?" I mouthed with hate. "Yes." My smile was sad, but it gave me strength to keep going. "It's time." He gave me his hand which I forcefully pushed away and stood up by myself. If I was leaving, I was leaving with my pride.

I walked towards the witch confidently, without no apparent expression. I stepped over Jenna's dead body and looked everywhere but her. I felt Klaus' breath near my chin. My first instinct was to step back, to fight back, to do anything to get out of here but I was staying there, as still as a statue, waiting for my end to come. "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." He smirked before biting into mine, or well Elena's skin. I felt it, I felt everything, but I refused to let out a single sound out of my mouth. I felt my blood leaving my body, my heart beating slower and slower, my life dissolving into the air. My saviour, the one who saved me, was the one to kill me not even a month later. Ironic, isn't it?

With my last heart beats, I started feeling the pain. The real pain. It wasn't physical, but it was much worse than anything. Because my heart was stopping I was feeling the sadness and grief I had hidden for the last year. And if I somehow got out of this alive, I would still be as good as dead. And I didn't want to. Not any more. Not for Elena, not any one. And when I felt myself hitting the ground, I smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

People's stares were trained on me and I could feel it. I mean how could they not? My hair was a mix of dirt and blood and looked like it was a bird's nest, my face which was also covered in blood looked pale and unhealthy. Basically I looked like a zombie, and in a way, that was how I was. Or how I felt at least. Waking up in the middle of the forest didn't help either. At least these people could've appreciated my sacrifice for them and took me somewhere else rather than leaving me, but no, They left me there to rot. I was being too kind to them, trusting them when I shouldn't have. There was no reason to either, and I was not going to make the same mistake again. I wasn't going to stay here any more. Mystic Falls was never home for me, it was just a mere location where I was staying for a while, and now that I had nothing else to do or no one else to see, I was leaving.

All I needed now was my belongings. The ones that I left at the house of those traitors.

My steps were faint, almost not there as I stepped towards the house which I hoped to not see ever again. I opened the door with more force than I had expected and walked to the room my stuff remained in. However it was not there. I looked through the whole room, ignoring the sound of the door opening downstairs. After I was finished, the room was turned upside down.

"Who is there?" I clenched my teeth as I heard the voice behind me. I already felt the bubbling anger inside me. "The person who is looking for her stuff. Where is my stuff?" I tried asking as nicely as I could but it only came out as a grumble.

"What... You- you are alive?" Damon looked the most surprised I have ever seen him. "Just give me my stuff."

"How are you alive? Stefan and Bonnie told us that you were there in the sacrifice with Elena. Klaus killed you." They didn't even say the truth of what happened actually happened. Liars.

"He did." I glared at him and he nodded his head without asking another question. "Your stuff is in the basement."

"Goodbye, Damon. I see you are finally dying. You deserved it, but so would your brother and basically everyone else in this town." I could almost sense the death radiating from him but it wasn't my problem any more. That was when I went to retrieve my thing and leaving without turning back.

Then I was driving away, with a stolen car and no money to live of or no money to live under. Now I was all alone. No more fake people, no people at all. A tear rolled down my cheek as I held the wheel tightly making my knuckles whiten. Now there was only one person to go to. I just hoped Gloria was still alive and well. Chicago was a long way to go. I wished it was far enough.

When I did finally reach the large city, it was early morning, with sunrise blinding my eyes making it harder to keep them open. It had been about a day of non-stop driving. It was like my time to think about everything, which was a lot and might have caused a lot of unpleasant weather for everyone in that area. And now as I stood in front of the bar, without any plan of what to do or what to say. It was kind of how Harry always was. I pushed the door open.

I saw the woman I was looking for behind the bar, cleaning some glasses. She didn't seem to notice me as I sat down in front of her. "I'll have something strong, please." I said and she looked at me ,her eyes widening. "You have to be kidding me. Hermione, how are you doing? What are you doing here?" She grinned but her smile dropped the second she saw my face. "I need your help. Again."

"What is it this time? And where are your other little friends. I thought you never parted with them."

"Dead." My voice was silent, breaking slightly, but I shook it off. For now. "That is why I need your help. I have nowhere to go. You are the only person I could think of." Gloria didn't give me a pitiful look. That was what I liked about her. "I'll get us a drink and you can explain." My lips curved up slightly. That was just what I needed.

A few minutes later she came back with a large bottle and small shot glasses. "Remember when you gave this to me? I kept it ever since. I knew you would come back one day, so I thought we should drink this together." It was a bottle of firewhisky. The one that I gave to her to thank her for her help. r

"Well let's try it, shall we?" I poured some of the brown liquid into the glasses. "Cheers." I mumbled before drowning the whole thing in one gulp feeling the pleasant burning sensation in my throat. "Wow, this is strong." Gloria laughed before her expression turned serious. "Okay, now tell me what happened." 

"Well you see, we got really close. So close to killing him. But not close enough. There was a war. Ron was killed by that witch bitch. The one which had the vault in which the horcrux you helped me find was in. And Harry, well Harry he died while duelling with him. He wasn't strong enough. Oh and you know what! Just a few days before I came here, I was killed! Great, isn't it?" I gave her a sarcastic smile before drinking another shot. Me being the light-weight I was, I was already feeling slightly tipsy.

"It turns out my parents, which died by the way, aren't my real parents. I was adopted. My biological mother was another vampire and she killed herself. While the father, well I met him but I'm sure he doesn't even know. And my half sister is the Petrova doppelgänger. And of course that Klaus Mikaelson wanting to break his precious curse needed to kill her. But me being the stupid person I had become, sacrificed myself disguised as her but even then they left my body there, in the forest. So yeah, my life is going great right now. How about yours?"

"Wait... you died in the doppelgänger's place?" She asked and I rolled my eyes while nodding my head. "How is it possible? It shouldn't have worked then."

"Wait, _did it?_ " I never did find out. When I woke up, surrounded by my dried blood, everything was already gone. I didn't know how long I was dead for, nor what happened and all I could think about then was the grief surrounding me, imprisoning me in its tight grip. I was there for hours, crying, and every time I was about to stop, another row of tears fell out of my puffy eyes.

"You don't know?" She let out a laugh. "He's a hybrid now. I heard he was trying to make more of them but they all have died before turning. It is probably something to you still being here. Or the doppelgänger." I sighed. "So all of this was for nothing. Elijah didn't kill him. What else could've I expected? Of course nothing went the way I wanted. I never trusted Elijah to do it anyways."

"You got yourself in a big mess. Why did you get yourself involved with this? Now you will only get hurt. Especially if he finds out. Who knows what he will do if he finds out what you did."

"He won't. He will not find me here, right? If he doesn't then I have nothing to worry about. Please help me, Gloria." I begged her while the woman seemed unfazed. "What about that white haired guy. I remember him. He was looking for you a few weeks ago. He said he was a friend. You could go to him. What was his name again? Mulfoy- wait no. Malfoy!"

"I saw him. Wait. Were _you_ the one who told him where I was that time?" I looked at her accusingly. "He seemed trustworthy to me! I could feel that he didn't mean you no harm. And he gave me money... How could I refuse?"

"Ugh. He isn't trustworthy. And you... well you are still better than him. So can I stay here or something? I can work?" She groaned but nodded her head. "If trouble comes after you, I'm not gonna be here to protect you, okay? Especially if it is with the Originals."

"I know. So will you let me stay here with you?" Gloria was that type of person. She didn't want to get into other people's business, especially if it would cost her her life which she was preserving so preciously for over 100 years. "Fine, fine. Just help me with the bar. I'm sure your pretty face will bring us more customers. And by the way, I'm sorry about what happened. It must be painful."

"It is."

 **Favourite/Follow/Review**


	23. Chapter 23

It's been weeks, maybe months, I didn't even know any more since all the days blended in with each other and and it was hard for me to keep track. Working in a bar, with old men looking me down wasn't what I expected my life to become, but the loneliness was another thing. Since Gloria was always busy, I had no one to talk to except the people that I served, and they weren't the best company to be around and talk to about my life's problems. But the bright side was that I was safe. Well as safe as I could be.

Today, it was a sunny day, making the whole bar lighten up and not seem as dark and gloomy and making my mood slightly better than other days which I seemed like I was about to break down or kill someone. And because of that I was doing something that only the old Hermione would've had time to do. I was reading. It was a way for my brain to focus on something else so I could pretend that my life wasn't completely and absolutely messed up. And today's lucky book was a book that I had in my bag for years called _Secrets of the Darkest Arts._ I had it just because I wanted to learn about the Dark Arts so I could know what I had to go against and how to protect myself but with the reason of not having enough time, I never finished reading all of it. And before now, I didn't even want to open that little beaded bag but now I had no other choice but to do so.

I was sitting in the furthest corner, so I couldn't see anyone walking in and since I was so focused, I could not hear it either. So when I did hear voices, I was startled.

"You gotta be kidding me." Gloria said with a playful tone. I was about to see who it was but stopped myself when I heard the annoying British accent which I did not want to hear. "So, a hybrid walks into a bar says-"

"Stop. You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny." There was a slight pause. "I remember you."

"You are Gloria. Shouldn't you be.." I really did dislike Stefan a lot, just as much as I did with everyone else, but that did not suppress my curiosity of why he was hanging out with the enemy. He hated him before, wanting to kill him for Elena, and now?

"Old and dead? Now if I die who is gonna run this place." I could've thought of one person.

"Gloria is a very powerful witch."

"I can slow the ageing down with spells and herbs but down worry, it will catch up to me one day." I decided to ignore them. Maybe if I didn't make myself known, they would ignore me and just think of me as another customer and I wouldn't have to deal with them.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up something from behind the bar." When he got down there I could feel he noticed me. I could feel is burning stare on my face. I turned my attention back to the book but I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. "What is this?" Stefan asked after a few moments. I looked up slightly to see an old looking picture of Klaus and Stefan sitting together smiling.

"Well I told you Stefan, Chicago is a magical place." I could almost feel his smirk from the other side of the room. "This is me, with you." Stefan muttered confused.

"Oh, Chicago is a magical place indeed. Hello, love. I didn't think I would meet you here out of all places." I knew this was directed at me. I rolled my eyes and looked straight at him knowing that I couldn't get out of it anymore. "Hello, Klaus. I would say it's good to see you but I would be lying."

"Why so snappy? You don't look to well either, love. " It looked like he was actually slightly concerned but I wasn't going to make the same mistake again of believing such things.

"Thank you for the compliment. Now please go and don't interrupt me. I'm reading." I tried not to be on edge. Klaus didn't know anything, not even Stefan didn't say anything. But he wouldn't since the precious Elena would be in danger. I didn't care about that any more, all I wanted was a calm life where I wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to kill me all the bloody time. I wanted to start over, even if it was in this crappy bar.

"I don't think that possible. I have been looking for you for quite some time now and here you are. So now, you will be coming with me. I need you to meet someone. She will be delighted to see her best friend again after all this time." I raised my eyebrows. "And who might that be? Because I'm pretty sure my best friends are dead." I said with pain flashing through my eyes for a moment.

"Hermione, just go." Gloria glared at me and my head dropped. I didn't like listening to other people but her being my source of money and shelter, I had to do at least something for her. And she did state that she wouldn't help me. "Fine. But I'm coming back here as soon as we are done meeting my supposed 'best friend'."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" We were walking into a dark warehouse and I did not feel comfortable at all since I could already feel the death in the air from the moment I stepped in. The atmosphere of this place made me shiver as I trailed behind them. "You said it yourself. That time had many dark holes. "

"If you knew my why didn't you say anything. "

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait. " Stefan grabbed Klaus' arm and turned him around. "Answer me." Stefan stared at Klaus while the latter just took of Stefan's arm from his like it was something that shouldn't touch him and said silently "Let's just say we didn't get on with a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you..." Then he started explaining something about Stefan's ripper ways and how he got together with Klaus' sister, Rebekah. I wasn't too keen on listening into that so I wandered off into a room with coffins plastered around it.

One however caught my eye. It was just like all the others but it felt like it was pulling me closer. It was like I was in a trance as I stepped one step after another towards it. I didn't even notice how I was already touching the smooth wood. My hand was about to open it but someone grabbed it before I could. "Not yet, love. First I have to work out my little problem, then we will wake all of them up." Just then I seemed to get back into my senses. "Do you think I want your whole family awake? That would be total chaos. I'll pass."

"Whatever you say. " Then he walked towards the other casket and opened it revealing a dead looking girl with a dagger in her chest. From the first glance I knew who it was. Rebekah. Her light hair still in perfect curls and her dress still looking new. "I don't recognise her." Stefan said.

"Don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine."

"That's slightly worrying." I muttered as Klaus pulled the dagger out of her chest. I knew how she was, her exploding any second like a ticking bomb. I knew that even though I never met her. All I had were these blurry images in my head. "Time to wake up little sister."

"Why are you waking her up? If she has such a bad temper she will be furious with you when she wakes up." I asked while he smirked. "If I didn't know you better I would say you are worried about me. But I need something from her." Then he turned his attention back to the woman who was stirring slightly already. "Any day now, Rebekah. She loves being dramatic."

"Why not just tell me what the heck is going on. I mean you obviously want me here for a reason." Stefan asked and I followed suit. "Oh and what about me? I mean seriously? I'm not really sure I want to meet the Barbie version of you right now. And I don't know her and she is nowhere close to being my best friend or even friend since I don't trust any of you." I have never had many close friends who were girls. The closest to that was Ginny, but nothing could come even close to the bond I had with Harry and Ron. And Rebekah wasn't someone I could trust. Maybe I was prejudiced since I never personally met her, in this life at least, but her being Klaus' sister... It didn't help her image in my eyes. And maybe she would hate me anyways.

"Well you have many useful talents. In fact, I learnt some of my favourite tricks from you. And you, well we will see about that." And finally we were walking away from this dreadful place. I took one last glance at the coffins before strolling away towards the person the two vampires were talking to. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar and then volunteer your artery and let her feed until you die." Klaus compelled and I glared at him. "Could you restrain yourself from killing innocent people for the time that I'm here. I'm not into death as much as you are." I said bitterly but he ignored my comment.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?"

"We are going to your old apartment." Klaus answered. "And now I'm going. I'm not particularly interested in his or yours past lives." I said. "Fine, but don't even try to go away anywhere. You will meet us at Gloria's when we are done." I rolled my eyes and walked into the street leaving them behind. I tried to not get found, I tried to live quietly, but living with a powerful witch such as Gloria must have had it's downs such as this.

I walked around the busy streets of Chicago, I started wondering. What have I ever done to deserve this? Maybe it was some kind of curse on me, to have a miserable life. Maybe I was cursed and that was why I was living like this. "Granger?" I heard and almost instantly I sped up towards Gloria's bar. Maybe I will loose him between these people. I hoped too soon. Just as I thought I lost him, Malfoy stood in front of me with a smirk. "Ah finally!" Him being here made a nostalgic feeling rush over me, but with the nostalgia also came the pain. And I wanted to avoid that pain. "Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just travelling. And you? I thought you were staying in that little town. Mystic Falls was it?" I scowled at him. "I'm staying here now. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." I wanted to get away as fast as I could, but he just kept following me.

"Come on, Granger! Let's talk." He said as I walked into the bar. I sat down on one of the stools in front of Gloria ignoring the blond guy beside me. "Gloria, why how could you make me go with them? I really did not want to go to a random warehouse full of dead vampires in coffins." I asked accusingly. "What does Klaus need with Rebekah anyways?" I asked her. "Klaus.. Klaus as in Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid? You know him?" Draco asked me. "Unfortunately."

"I need Rebekah to contact the Original Witch. Klaus wants to know why he can't make any hybrids. He will find out what you did." She said blankly and I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Thank you for reassuring me that everything will be fine and that he won't kill me."

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it ,darling. But since he is fond of you maybe he can find a way to make his hybrids and keep you alive."

"What is going on, Granger?" Draco asked seriously and I rolled my eyes. "All you need to know is that I made a stupid mistake and now I'll be paying for it. I'm just not sure how." Gloria went away to serve other customers since it was already evening and many people came here to drink at this time, so I was left alone with Malfoy.

"How do you know the Originals?" He questioned.

"Ways. I wish I didn't though. Why do you care? You wanna meet them? Klaus just woken up Rebekah so she will be here soon. So will Klaus. Ugh, great. Now there will be two of them." I let out a soft groan thinking of how this peaceful life I had since I starting living here was coming to an end.

About an hour passed of me sitting there, with Malfoy avoiding the fact that Klaus was already there sitting with... Damon? They were talking and I could see from where I was sitting that Damon was really annoying Klaus. "This won't end well." I said as I pointed at them two. "Why?" Draco asked.

"Just wait. In 3, 2, 1." Damon was grabbed by the throat and held up in the air. I heard a sickening crack. "Oh god, what was that?" Klaus asked in a taunting voice. "I'm a little boozy so you forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus stabbed Damon in the stomach with the little wooden umbrella. "What the hell." Malfoy muttered staring at the two wide eyed. "I told you."

"No that's not it. " Klaus stabbed in another spot, close to his heart. "Almost..."

"You want another partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun!" Damon grinned through the pain. Klaus thought for a second before throwing him across the room towards me. The Original snapped off a piece of wood from a table. "You won't be so much fun once you are dead." Then the stake caught on fire. "Really?"

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria glared before going back where she came from. "Hello again, love. I hoped you enjoyed the spectacle. And who is this friend of yours again." Draco looked frozen while I didn't seem fazed. "Not my friend and you don't need to know. Bye, Malfoy." He stepped slowly, trying not to fall. He was scared. I guess the rumours of Klaus got to him. He was much worse than people said anyways.

"Why didn't you introduce us? I wanted to meet your friend."

"He's not my friend. And shouldn't you be with Stefan to get your sister? I would actually rather meet her than talk with you." He surprisingly nodded and went towards the door while I went to my small room and went to bed, only to let the nightmares corrupt my mind even more than it was.

 **Favourite/Follow/Review**


	24. Chapter 24

I knew that my life wasn't going to be as calm as it was for the past month. I knew that Klaus wouldn't allow that. But I didn't expect to be dragged out of the bar to go shopping. And me being a person who _hated_ clothes shopping, and also a person who was in danger being anywhere near the Original siblings, wasn't too keen on going. I would have rather stayed in my little box room reading a book or helping out Gloria. But no. Stefan, the person who I despised more than Klaus got me while I was sipping a glass of water and devouring another book that I had like a hungry animal.

When he told me that I needed to come with him in his monotone voice, I did not move from my spot. Not even an inch. I just stared at him blankly without any emotions on my face. "Just come on. Klaus told Rebekah that she will be meeting someone so if you don't show up, she will get angry." He begged and I shrugged. "I don't see how that's my problem. It's yours, _Salvatore."_

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"Me trusting you? Out of all people? Ha." I let out a fake laugh. I didn't trust anyone any more, especially not him. He was just another vampire. Another vampire who doesn't deserve anyone's trust.

His phone rang and a frustrated expression was painted on his face. "Yes, Klaus?" There was a slight pause. "She isn't coming with me." "Fine. I know. I'll bring her now." "Bye." Then without any warning he grabbed my arm and sped off in his vampire speed dragging me along. The harsh wind stopped my from doing anything, but when he did stop in front of a shop I threw him off of me and he hit the wall. "Thanks.. for that.." It was his time to glare as he stood up holding his head.

I walked into the shop only to see some random girl pouring Klaus a glass of champagne. "Took you long enough, love." I scowled at him. Stefan took a seat on another couch while I was standing there, looking at them disappointingly. "There has to be more to this dress." A girl's voice said from the changing room. "There's not." Klaus replied.

"So women in the 21st century dress as prostitutes then. You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." The same woman that I saw dead just yesterday had regained her normal skin colour and didn't look corpse like any more. But the thing that made me cringe was the hideous dress that she was wearing. It was a black short dress revealing basically her whole chest and most of her legs. At the moment she really did look like a prostitute. At least to me.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing."

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." She complained once again not even noticing my presence. "It's dance music." Stefan answered already seemingly recovered from the hit to his head. Well of course, since he was a vampire. "People dance to this?"

"Are we done?" Klaus almost read my mind. "And why are you so grumpy?"

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids were dying. One thing. The necklace. And you lost it." Both me and Stefan looked uncomfortable at the moment. For one reason or another. "I didn't lose it. It just have been missing for 90 years." She turned to Stefan. "So what do you think."

"I like it. What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you are lying." She went back into the changing room. Then he got his escape out of this hellhole. I plopped down in his seat glaring at Klaus. "It's not like I have better stuff to do than go bloody shopping. No, not at all!" I hissed.

Rebekah stepped out with now a different set of clothes which consisted of a white shirt and black shorts. In my eyes it still looked horrible. Just not as bad as before. Rebekah was about to say something before her eyes turned to me. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung open. "I know my amazing looks make everyone so shocked while looking at me but I would appreciate it you didn't." The sarcastic comment slipped out before I could stop it. I for a fact knew I didn't look good at all. My hair was as frizzy as ever and my sickly pale skin made me look ill, as did the purple bags under my eyes which were the cause of me avoiding sleep as much as I could.

My clothes were the polar opposite of the woman in front of me. The jeans that Gloria gave me were too big which made them look like a bag on my legs and the warm sweater that I was wearing wasn't really appropriate for the weather in Chicago.

When she didn't speak I rolled my eyes. "Hello, my name is Hermione. I'm being forced to be here since your brother here can't seem to get the hint of me wanting to be alone even though I clearly stated that I hated him when I tried to kill him."

"I knew you weren't going to kill me, darling." Smirks were plastered on both of the siblings making them look so much more alike. But Rebekah's one was uncertain. She turned to look at her brother. "Nik... is it?" Klaus nodded in response.

"I already like you. I'm Rebekah." She smiled at me which was slightly weird considering what I heard about her. Well all of them. They weren't trusting nor they were nice. But she, she just seemed to accept me, a stranger. Maybe it was the fact that they somehow knew me before, but it was still bizarre, even considering such details.

"Um, It's nice to meet you too?"

"Great! Now that the formalities are done, we can do what I need you to do."

The two originals together were much worse than one. The constant bickering and death threats were giving me a headache and I knew it was only going to get worse as the time passed by. That was why all I wanted was to get away from them. Maybe away from Chicago and somewhere where no one could find me. But the problem was was that I was staying with Gloria and Gloria was Klaus' witch.

Rebekah, the Original Barbie was another problem. She was pestering me just as much as Klaus. She might not have been as bad, but she was close. Just the way her face scrunched up as she looked at my appearance made my annoyance worse and worse. I don't think she meant it. Maybe she was just not used to people looking like they were homeless or sick or something.

"You left us." Rebekah sat on the counter top of the bar. "Yeah...sorry" Stefan waltzed into the room. I was sitting near Gloria, trying to understand her magic. It was so different yet so similar. I couldn't grasp how she wielded it and used it without a wand of some sorts.

"What is she doing?"

"She's failing."

"It's hard to find something when you have nothing to go on." Gloria said with her eyes still closed. I could sense the irritation pulsing from her. "So use me! I only wore it for a thousand years..." Rebekah jumped off the counter and strolled towards us. "See? Now this one offers a solution. Alright, give me your hand sweetheart."

"She's uh... looking for the necklace huh?" Stefan asked trying to sound neutral, casual but his whole demeanour of confidence when he first walked in her was now completely gone and I knew he was nervous. Nervous for Elena.

There was a tense silence. The tension was so thick it seemed to consume everything. "I sense something." Gloria suddenly said shattering the quietness. She started chanting, muttering nonsense in a language I didn't understand. Stefan was also taking small steps towards the witch glaring at her.

Then she stopped and opened her eyes casting me a quick glance. " I found it."

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked impatiently. "It doesn't work like that, darling. I get images. There is a girl with her friends."

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back." That made me crack a grin. "Well I'll have to dive back in to get more details."

"Well.. dive." Klaus gave a tight smile. You could see that he was getting irritated. Everyone was. For different reasons. "I need time." Klaus leaned on the chair she was sitting. "And space. You are harshening my Ju ju."

"I can wait."

"I'm sure you can but that's not what I asked." He did not move. All he did was give her a blank stare before Stefan patted his back. "Hey.. hey. Why not we just come back later. I'm hungry anyways. I'll let you pick who we eat." He whispered the last part into his ear before walking away and making me cringe. There was a pause before all three vampires walked out the door.

And I was finally left alone to myself.

What brought me back to the bar after that were the pain screams that echoed all through the bar. They were loud, angry. It wasn't that much of a surprise to me any more, but what did make me worry was when they stopped and I was met by silence. I stood in my room silently, not sure of what to think. Maybe it was just another one of Gloria's tricks.

But then I heard talking. And it wasn't Gloria. It was Stefan and what seemed like Elena... or Katherine. That was when I knew something truly wasn't right. I grabbed my wand and sped down to the bar. But all I saw was a small glimmer of Katherine before she was gone.

Candles were splattered around the room and Gloria was nowhere to be seen. Either she was dead or someone had took her. And Stefan was probably the culprit. And now I was angry. Truly angry.

I ran outside looking around as to where he could have went. I saw Katherine further away. She hasn't noticed me, but I noticed her. She must have had something to do with this. I apparated by her side and dragged her towards the nearest alley and threw her at the wall. "What did you do to Gloria?" I glowered at her. "What are you talking about?" She gave me a smirk.

I pointed my wand at her. "Incarcerous." I whispered and she was tied up with the thin ropes coming from my wand. Her smirk was long gone. "What are you doing?"

"Reducto." I pointed my wand right next to her face at the wall making an explosion which she let out a yelp at. "Stop!" She hissed at me with a consistent glare. "What did you do to Gloria?" I repeated.

"Well all you need to know is that she is dead now." That was when I snapped. I felt my anger bursting out of me and I knew that I wasn't controlling myself any more, the anger was controlling me. "Crucio."

I smirked at her screams. Deep inside I knew what I was doing was wrong, deep inside I knew this wasn't me but I couldn't stop it. I wanted someone to pay, and the person just happened to be Katherine Pierce, a selfish, self centred vampire. But even with that, this wasn't right. No matter who they were or what they did, it still felt wrong making someone go through such pain. And me being someone who experienced it knew that that pain was something so unimaginable terrible was being more cruel than ever before.

I let my hand drop as I stared at the woman in front of me.

"I hope we won't have to repeat this again." I whispered even though I felt guilty, no matter what she did to Gloria.

I could not even look at her face as I turned around, releasing her from the tight ropes that had restricted her movements and apparated back to the bar.

It still looked exactly the same as when I ran out of it. Dark, clustered with candles and empty. It made me feel isolated which is why I started clearing everything up, lighting up the place just like it was when Gloria was here.

I was opening the windows, letting a slight breeze into the room.

Then I saw something. And then everything went black once again.


End file.
